In den Händen des Teufels
by Ella L
Summary: Colorado Springs ist geschockt: Michaela ist verschwunden und der einzige Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib ist ein Zettel mit einer horrenden Lösegeldforderung und einer grausamen Drohung. Doch auch von Hank fehlt jede Spur...


**In den Händen des Teufels**

**Von**

**Ella L.**

1.

Als sie zu sich kam, war das erste, was sie wahrnahm, der modrige Geruch von nassem, halb verfaultem Holz. Langsam begann sie ihre Glieder wieder zu fühlen und ein unangenehmer Schmerz in der rechten Schulter drang in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie spürte, dass sie auf dem Boden lag, dem Boden einer Hütte offensichtlich. Ihr Kopf war gegen eine Wand gelehnt und ihre Finger konnten grobe Dielen ertasten. Ihre Finger…, erst allmählich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie zwar ihre Finger bewegen konnte, jedoch nicht ihre Hände, die hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt waren. Voller Panik und Angst, was sie erblicken würde, öffnete sie die Augen, sehr langsam, falls irgendjemand im Zimmer war, jemand, der sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Zunächst konnte sie nicht viel sehen, denn der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war nur spärlich beleuchtet und ihre Augen hatten sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, doch zumindest Umrisse konnte sie erkennen, die Umrisse von ein paar Möbeln, einem Tisch, ein paar Stühlen, einer Kommode und – das Herz blieb ihr fast stehen – den Umriss eines menschlichen Körpers, der ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Es war der Umriss eines Mannes mit langem Haar. Sie kannte ihn. Aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie beide hierher gekommen waren, was passiert war.

Sie blieb eine Weile still liegen, versuchte zu lauschen und dabei nicht auf ihr rasend schnell schlagendes Herz zu achten. Irgendjemand musste doch da sein. Wie lange war sie schon hier oder besser, _waren_ _sie_ schon hier.

Ein gequältes Stöhnen lies sie zusammenfahren. Der Mann in der anderen Ecke schien gleichfalls langsam zu sich zu kommen. Auch er war gefesselt, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr zerrte er, sobald er sich dessen bewusst war, ohne Rücksicht darauf, wer ihn hören oder beobachten konnte, an seinen Fesseln. Die Aussichtslosigkeit dieses Unterfangens und die offensichtlichen Schmerzen, die ihm diese heftigen Bewegungen zusätzlich bereiteten, ließ ihn jedoch sehr bald innehalten. Er atmete schwer und auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihm weiterhelfen könnte, drehte er schließlich seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

Ein unwillkürlicher Schrei, den sie sofort jedoch erschrocken unterdrückte, entwich ihr bei seinem Anblick. Selbst bei dieser dämmrigen Beleuchtung konnte sie die breite, klaffende Wunde gleich unter dem Haaransatz auf seiner Stirn erkennen und das Blut, das fast die gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte bedeckte.

„Michaela", entfuhr es ihm bestürzt. Seine Stimme klang angestrengt und noch rauer als sonst, aber sie ließ dennoch darauf schließen, dass die Verletzung wohl schlimmer aussah, als sie tatsächlich war.

Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, was ihn gewaltige Anstrengung kostete.

„Bleiben sie lieber liegen", ermahnte sie ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme, „sie sind verletzt."

Ein leise schnaubender Lacher war die Antwort. Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und der gewohnt sarkastische Ausdruck schien in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt zu sein, wenn auch das viele Blut ihn dieses Mal sehr viel weniger überzeugend wirken ließ.

„Tja, das hab ich auch schon gemerkt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es uns voranbringt, wenn wir hier rum liegen wie Treibholz." Wieder versuchte er mühevoll sich in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen. Ganz offenbar schmerzte sein Kopf bei jeder Bewegung und Michaela sah ihm besorgt zu, immer noch unfähig sich selbst zu rühren. Schließlich saß er da, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, tief atmend. Erst jetzt nahm sie wahr, dass auch seine Beine gefesselt waren, genau wie die ihren. Es war so merkwürdig, alles schien sich ihr erst ganz langsam zu erschließen, sie war nur fähig zu einzelnen Wahrnehmungen, so als würde sie nacheinander die Seiten in einem Buch umblättern. Und an davor…konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht erinnern.

Sie zog die Beine an und prüfte deren Bewegungsfreiheit, die wie erwartet eigentlich nicht vorhanden war, dann stützte sie sich mit den gebunden Händen hinter ihrem Rücken ab und mit etwas Schwung gelang auch ihr es sich aufzurichten. Sie saß nun Hank genau gegenüber.

Er öffnete die Augen halb und verzog den Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Grinsen

„Schon besser", murmelte er und ließ die Lider wieder zuklappen.

ssssssssssssssssssssss

2.

Mittlerweile hatten sich alle vor der Klinik versammelt. Seit Sully auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Michaela die Tür aufgebrochen und auf dem Behandlungstisch diesen schmutzigen Zettel mit der krakeligen Schrift gefunden hatte, war die Aufregung immer größer geworden.

Michaela war seit dem frühen Nachmittag verschwunden. Sie war weder zu Hause, noch bei Grace, noch in der Klinik, die man abgeschlossen vorfand.

Loren hatte einen Termin am Nachmittag gehabt und war empört darüber gewesen, dass Michaela ihn offensichtlich einfach so vergessen hatte und früher nach Hause gefahren war, und er hatte sich lautstark bei Dorothy nebenan in der Gazette beschwert.

Einige Zeit später jedoch tauchte ein vollkommen unwissender Sully auf, um seine Frau abzuholen. Somit stellte sich heraus, dass Michaela keineswegs nach Hause gefahren war. Außerdem war Katie nach wie vor bei Grace, ohne dass ihre Mutter sich zwischendurch um sie gekümmert hätte, was ganz und gar nicht ihre Art war.

Allmählich begann man sich Sorgen zu machen und die Verwirrung erreichte ihren Höhepunkt als Jake Slicker aus dem Gold Nugget herüber kam und verkündete, dass auch Hank, seit einem Besuch in der Klinik vermisst wurde, jedenfalls im Gold Nugget nicht mehr aufgetaucht war.

„Dr. Mike und Hank?" entfuhr es Loren entgeistert, woraufhin er sich die empörten Blicke von Dorothy und Grace zuzog und Jake angesichts Sullys besorgtem Ausdruck ein Grinsen gerade noch unterdrücken konnte.

„Wer hat sie zuletzt gesehen?" Sully versuchte die Angst, die mehr und mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff, zu verdrängen und praktisch zu denken.

„Sie war heute Mittag jedenfalls im Café", meinte Grace, „ob sie danach noch jemand gesehen hat, weiß ich natürlich nicht."

„Ich habe sie in die Klinik gehen sehen", meldete sich Dorothy, „aber das war nur sehr flüchtig und danach war ich mit einem Artikel so beschäftigt, dass ich auf nichts anderes mehr geachtet habe." Sie klang so, als machte sie sich deswegen Vorwürfe und warf einen betretenen Blick in die Runde.

„Hank muss sie gesehen haben", meinte Jake, „er ist ja schließlich zu ihr in die Klink gegangen."

„Aber das nützt doch nichts, denn er ist ja auch nicht da", knurrte Loren ungeduldig.

„Vielleicht sind die beiden ja einfach noch da drin." Preston, auf den zunächst keiner geachtet hatte, ließ mit einem Mal seine Stimme vernehmen und obwohl sein Tonfall diesmal nicht im Mindesten provokant war, starrten ihn alle an, als hätte er etwas vollkommen Ungeheuerliches von sich gegeben. Er räusperte sich schnell und fügte hinzu: „Naja, die einfachsten Lösungen sind manchmal ja auch die richtigen."

„Das ist doch absurd", entfuhr es Dorothy mit gerunzelter Stirn, doch zu aller Überraschung, begann Sully heftig an der Kliniktür zu rütteln.

„Sully, was Preston sagt, ist doch Unsinn", versuchte ihn Robert E. zu beschwichtigen, doch Sully schob ihn beiseite.

„Egal, wie wir es drehen und wenden", erwiderte er entschlossen, „wir müssen in die Klinik, um zu erfahren, was los ist."

„Aber, du glaubst doch nicht….", begann Dorothy erneut. Doch Sully wurde nun ungeduldig und schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Natürlich nicht, aber irgendetwas ist in der Klinik passiert und um zu erfahren was, müssen wir da hinein, auch wenn ich dazu die Tür aufbrechen muss."

Er hielt kurz inne, wandte sich dann ab und rannte zur Treppe, die auf den Balkon führte, oben angelangt zerbrach er eine Scheibe mit seinem Tomahawk und öffnete die Tür von innen. Jake Slicker und Robert E folgten ihm in die Klinik.

Natürlich war niemand da. Sie suchten das ganze Haus ab, jeden Raum, doch erst als sie das Behandlungszimmer erreichten, bekamen sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung von den Geschehnissen, die sich Stunden zuvor hier abgespielten hatten.

Das erste, was ihnen ins Auge fiel, war Blut auf dem Boden und auf dem Behandlungstisch. Das zweite war jener Zettel, ebenfalls mit Blut beschmiert, schmutzig und zerknittert.

Was darauf stand, ließ Sullys Herz fast stillstehen:

_Wenn die Ärztin am Leben bleiben soll, bringt in zwei Tagen bis drei Uhr nachmittags einen Beutel mit 10000$ zur Quelle des Silent Creek. _

_Bekommen wir das Geld, bekommt ihr einen Tag später die Frau zurück, bekommen wir das Geld nicht, schicken wir stattdessen ihren Skalp._

_sssssssssssssssssssssss_

3.

Michaela hatte eine ganze Weile nur schweigend da gesessen, gelauscht, ob sie irgendwelche Geräusche von außen hörte und Hank ab und zu besorgt beobachtet. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie sich noch immer nicht erklären konnte, wie sie beide in diese Situation geraten waren, war sie froh nicht alleine hier in dieser modrigen alten Hütte zu sein. Andererseits schien es nicht nur so zu sein, dass Hank nicht in der Lage war, ihr irgendwie beizustehen, sondern dass er im Gegenteil eher ihre Hilfe brauchen würde. Doch daran war gar nicht zu denken.

Schließlich hielt sie die Stille nicht mehr aus.

„Haben sie eine Ahnung was passiert ist?", fragte sie mit immer noch gedämpfter Stimme.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sie mehrere Sekunden ausdruckslos an. Vermutlich versuchte er sich genauso angestrengt zu erinnern, wie sie es tat.

Dann jedoch schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und sagte statt einer Antwort: „Das Flüstern können sie sich sparen. Hier ist weit und breit keiner, der uns hört. Außerdem strengt es mich an." Er schloss erneut die Augen und stöhnte unterdrückt.

„Hank, bitte", Michaela spürte wie ihr Magen sich verkrampfte vor Angst und Hilflosigkeit.

„Können sie sich denn an gar nichts erinnern?" Ihre Stimme hatte nun diesen beschwörenden Tonfall, dem er sich noch nie völlig hatte entziehen können, und obwohl sich sein Kopf anfühlte, als würde er jeden Moment auseinanderplatzen, versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren: Er war in die Klinik gekommen, weil Michaela darauf bestanden hatte, sich noch mal seinen entzündeten Hals anzusehen., der seiner Meinung nach längst in Ordnung war. Und weil er eigentlich auch keine Zeit gehabt hatte, war er früher als abgemacht erschienen, das Geschlossen-Schild an der Tür geflissentlich übersehend. Er hatte gesehen, dass Michaela schon wieder vom Essen zurück war und wollte die Gelegenheit benutzen, seinen Unmut auf diese Weise kundzutun. Er hatte auch nicht gewartet, bis sie auf sein kurzes Klopfen hin antwortete, sondern war einfach hineingestapft, denn er hatte gewusst, dass außer ihr niemand da war. Doch er hatte sich geirrt, da waren Leute, Männer, einer von ihnen hielt Michaela ein Tuch vor den Mund und im nächsten Moment schon erhielt er einen fürchterlichen Schlag an den Kopf, der alles in Dunkelheit hüllte.

Das alles erzählte er nun mit einiger Mühe Michaela, die mit gerunzelter Stirn zuhörte und sich fragte, wieso sie sich an absolut nichts erinnern konnte. Nachdem was Hank berichtete, hatte man sie chloroformiert, sicher, aber das war keine Erklärung für den Verlust jeglicher Erinnerung an die Zeit kurz davor.

Das einzige, was vollkommen klar war, war die Tatsache, dass man sie beide entführt hatte. Aber wer sollte so etwas tun und weshalb.

Sie wollte eben den Mund öffnen, um all diese Fragen weiter mit Hank zu erörtern, als sie draußen Schritte hörte. Erst Schritte auf Kies, dann auf Holz. In Hanks Gesicht sah sie die gleiche Anspannung, die auch sie fühlte und die ihr Herz wild zum Klopfen brachte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass dies nicht ihre erste Entführung war und sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet einem solchen Albtraum noch mal zu begegnen.

Die Schritte verstummten plötzlich und Michaela war sich ganz sicher, dass direkt vor der Tür jemand stand.

Sie suchte Hanks Blick und wünschte sich mit einem Mal, sie hätte sich vorher die Mühe gemacht, zu ihm rüber zu kriechen. Sie wünschte sich die Nähe von jemandem, den sie kannte, so irrational dies auch sein mochte.

Die Tür ging auf. So schnell, dass man kaum vorher wahrnehmen konnte, ob und wie sie aufgesperrt wurde.

Herein kamen drei Männer, allesamt die Gesichter mit Mehlsäcken verhüllt, die man mit Schlitzen, für Mund und Augen versehen hatte. Einen kurzen erschrockenen Moment lang, fühlte sich Michaela an die Männer vom KKK erinnert, die ganz ähnliche Kapuzen getragen hatten, doch diese Männer hier trugen ansonsten normale, wenn auch leicht schäbige Kleidung, abgetragene Jeans, Hemden und Jacketts.

Einer der Männer blieb an der Tür stehen, der zweite schlenderte langsam ins Zimmer, ein Gewehr in der Hand. Er schien auf Michaela fixiert zu sein und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Der dritte jedoch, der kleinste und schmächtigste, vielleicht noch ein Junge, kam mit einer Schüssel mit Wasser und einem Tuch herein, ging geradewegs auf Hank zu und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. Als Michaela sah, was er vorhatte, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit:

„Bitte lassen sie mich die Wunde behandeln, ich bin Ärztin."

Der Junge drehte sich erst zu ihr um und dann zu dem Mann an der Tür.

Der zweite Mann im Zimmer ließ ein unangenehmes, glucksendes Lachen hören:

„Das wissen wir sehr genau, dass du Ärztin bist, Schätzchen." Er ging auf Michaela zu und stellte sich direkt neben sie an die Wand. Dann drückte er sein Knie gegen ihre Schulter.

„Und nicht nur das,…", raunte er ihr mit einem vielsagenden Unterton zu.

Michaela bemühte sich verzweifelt, sich abzuwenden und wegzurücken, als sich Hanks schneidende Stimme vernehmen ließ.

„Lass sie in Ruhe", röhrte er durch den Raum und trotz der Tatsache, dass er weder in der Verfassung noch in der Lage war, seinen Worten tatsächlich Nachdruck zu verleihen, bemerkte Michaela mit leiser Bewunderung, dass dennoch eine gewisse Bedrohlichkeit in ihnen lag. Allerdings bezweifelte sie gleich im nächsten Moment, dass das ein sehr günstiger Umstand war, denn der Mann richtete nun entschlossen sein Gewehr gegen Hank und forderte den Jungen wütend auf, beiseite zu treten. Dieser jedoch rührte sich nicht und schaute stattdessen wieder zu dem ersten Mann an der Tür.

„Geh, weg da, hab ich gesagt. Wir hätten den Kerl von Anfang an erledigen sollen, statt ihn mitzunehmen. Er macht uns nur Scherereien."

Er legte an, zögerte jedoch, augenscheinlich seiner Sache nicht ganz sicher.

Michaela schrie: „Nein, nicht." Der Junge, aber machte eine leichte Bewegung nicht etwa von Hank weg, sondern im Gegenteil näher auf ihn zu.

„Schluss jetzt." Die sonore Stimme des ersten Mannes klang als würde er nichts weiter tun als unartige Kinder zur Räson zu rufen. Er kam langsam näher und Michaela bemerkte auch in seiner Art sich zu bewegen die gleiche Autorität. Er nahm seinem wütenden Gefährten gelassen das Gewehr aus der Hand und bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung zu gehen. Dann wandte er sich Michaela zu: „Verzeihen sie meinem Freund sein schlechtes Benehmen und keine Sorge, der Junge hier weiß schon, was er tut, sie müssen sich nicht bemühen." Obwohl Michaela sich im Klaren darüber war, dass es keine Einwände gab, war sie überrascht von seiner kultivierten Ausdrucksweise und dem höflichen und ruhigen Tonfall.

Doch plötzlich, mit einer blitzschnellen und unvorhergesehenen Bewegung, war der Mann bei Hank und drückte ihm das Gewehr genau unters Kinn, sodass die Mündung auf seinen Kehlkopf gepresst war. Hank rang hilflos nach Atem und war unfähig einen Ton, noch nicht einmal einen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben.

„Und sie, junger Mann", sagte sein Angreifer genauso ruhig wie zuvor, aber eiskalt, „müssen eines wissen: Wir brauchen sie nicht. Sie sind uns nicht im Mindesten von Nutzen, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sind nur deshalb noch am Leben, weil der Junge hier es so wollte und weil ein Toter für uns doch eher ungünstig gewesen wäre. Aber glauben sie mir, so wichtig ist uns das auch wieder nicht. Also wäre es klug von ihnen, wenn sie das beim nächsten Mal, wenn sie den Helden spielen wollen, einfach vorher bedenken."

Abrupt zog er das Gewehr zurück und Hank, der bereits kurz davor gewesen war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, kippte röchelnd zur Seite.

Ohne ihn oder den Jungen weiter zu beachten, verließ der Mann den Raum.

Michaela zitterte am ganzen Leib und wagte kein Wort von sich zu geben. Auch der Junge blieb zunächst völlig reglos, dann tauchte er wortlos das Tuch in die Schüssel, strich Hank ein paar Haare aus der Stirn und begann wortlos, das Blut von seinem Gesicht zu waschen. Michaela beobachtete die Szene stumm. Hank kämpfte immer noch heftig mit dem Atem und hustete immer wieder, doch mit jeder der sanften Berührungen auf seinem Gesicht schien er ruhiger zu werden. Nach einigen Minuten war der Junge fertig. Er legte den blutigen Lappen in die Schüssel, stellte sie zur Seite und holte anschließend etwas aus seiner Jackentasche, ein Pulver, das er auf Hanks Wunde an der Stirn tupfte. Als auch das passiert war, blieb er noch einen Moment neben ihm sitzen, so als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dann legte er ihm kurz noch einmal die Hand auf die Schulter, stand auf und wollte eben den Raum verlassen, als Michaela sich ein Herz fasste und fragte, ob er ihnen vielleicht etwas zu trinken bringen könne. Der Junge zögerte kurz und nickte dann nur.

Nachdem er draußen war, hörte man, wie ein Riegel vorgeschoben wurde, dann herrschte wieder Stille.

Michaela wartete einen Moment.

„Hank?", rief sie dann ängstlich, „Hank, sind sie in Ordnung?"

Sie hörte ein heiseres Knurren, es klang eigentlich nicht allzu beunruhigend, aber sie wiederholte trotzdem: „Sind sie in Ordnung; Hank?"

„Gleich, Michaela", erwiderte er nun etwas deutlicher, wenn auch mit krächzender Stimme. Sie war nun völlig verwirrt, ob dieser Antwort.

Doch dann rollte sich Hank von der Seite auf den Rücken und Michaela musste sprachlos feststellen, dass sich auf seinem nunmehr nicht mehr von Blut verhüllten Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Befriedigung und Entspannung breit gemacht hatte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nur kurz zuvor mit knapper Not dem Tod entgangen war, mutete das leise Grinsen das seine Lippen umspielte an, wie das eines Verrückten.

„Hank?"

Er reagierte nicht.

„Sagen sie mir bitte, was los ist", insistierte Michaela.

Er seufzte und startete erneut das schwierige Unterfangen, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen, was den zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erstmal wieder verschwinden und die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und neuerdings auch an seiner Kehle zurückkehren ließ.

Als er jedoch Rücken und Kopf sicher an der Wand angelehnt hatte, begann er von neuem zu lächeln.

Michaela, trotz aller Ängste und Sorgen in ihrem Innern, platzte nun der Kragen.

„Würden sie mir bitte…"

„Es ist eine Frau", unterbrach er sie.

„Wie bitte?"

„Der Junge", sagte Hank, und als Michaela ihn weiterhin verständnislos ansah, wiederholte er es noch einmal: „Der Junge ist eine Frau."

Michaela starrte ihn vollkommen verblüfft an.

„Was?" stammelte sie, „woher wissen sie das?"

Hank sah sie mit seinem ironischsten Grinsen an und hob leicht die Augenbrauen.

„Glauben sie mir, Michaela, ich merke es, wenn eine Frau mich anfasst."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

4.

Sully starrte wie betäubt auf den Zettel und sagte kein Wort. Es war, als hätte er das, was er da gerade gelesen hatte, gar nicht richtig verstanden. Er war unfähig zu reagieren, so als wäre er in einem Traum gefangen, von dem er wüsste, dass er gleich zu Ende war. Solche Träume hatte er oft. Er war sich dann sogar im Schlaf darüber bewusst, dass er nur träumte und wartete einfach ab, bis er kurz darauf aufwachte. So war es jetzt auch. Aber diesmal wusste er genau, dass er eigentlich etwas tun müsste, dass er nicht nur untätig da stehen konnte, denn ein Aufwachen würde es nicht geben. Doch er konnte einfach nicht.

Auch Jake und Robert E. waren zunächst fassungslos, dann trat Jake vor die Tür und verkündete die schockierende Nachricht den anderen, die draußen warteten.

„Dr. Mike wurde entführt", sagte er schlicht, „sie verlangen Geld." Er räusperte sich und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er hinzufügte, „viel Geld". Den Rest der Botschaft entschloss er sich lieber zu verschweigen.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick entsetzter Stille überschlugen sich die Reaktionen. Dorothy schlug bestürzt die Hände vors Gesicht, Grace war zutiefst erschüttert und suchte sogleich die Nähe Robert E.s, der sie tröstend in die Arme nahm. Teresa Slicker blickte ihren Mann mit erschrockener Miene an. Doch auch die Männer konnten ihre Gefühle nicht verbergen. Horace war bleich wie eine Wand, der Reverend murmelte tonlos und mit schockiertem Gesicht ein Gebet und sogar Preston hatte gänzlich sein übliches erhabenes Grinsen verloren und sah ebenso betroffen aus wie alle anderen.

„Und was ist mit Hank?" fragte Loren Jake. Dieser zuckte nur die Schulter.

„Von ihm steht da nichts", sagte er, dann sah er Loren an und beide lasen die gleiche Befürchtung in den Augen des Anderen.

„Wie ist es nur möglich, jemanden am helllichten Tag zu entführen, ohne, dass irgendjemand etwas davon mitbekommt, ich verstehe das nicht", Dorothy hatte sich zwar noch nicht vollständig von ihrem ersten Schrecken erholt, doch ihr Journalistengehirn, das immer alles auf Möglichkeiten und Wahrscheinlichkeiten abtastete, immer auf der Suche nach Ursachen und Handlungsabläufen, funktionierte wie von selbst.

Keiner konnte ihr die Frage beantworten, doch allen war bewusst, dass sie sie mit Fug und Recht stellte. Die Klinik lag mitten in der Stadt, umgeben von Orten, die ständig voller Leben waren. Zudem achtete man hier aufeinander, jeder kannte jeden und irgendwelche Merkwürdigkeiten oder Leute, die hier fremd waren, fielen sofort auf. Wie also konnte das passieren?

Sully trat aus der Tür. Er wirkte immer noch paralysiert und schien einfach durch alle hindurch zu sehen. Keiner hatte ihn je so erlebt.

„Ich schlage vor", ergriff Jake erneut das Wort, „wir stellen sofort einen Suchtrupp zusammen und wenn…"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Sully barsch und Jake verstummte sofort. Alle sahen Sully verwirrt an. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, die Hände in den Schoß zu legen, während Michaela in Gefahr war.

„Was ist los mit dir Sully?" Robert E. trat auf seinen Freund zu und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Sollen wir denn gar nichts tun?

„Wir _können_ nichts tun", brach es verzweifelt aus Sully heraus.

„Wir haben nicht die leiseste Spur, nicht den kleinsten Hinweis, wo sie sein könnte. Und diese Entführer haben es entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit geschafft, wahrscheinlich zwei Menschen aus der Stadt verschwinden zu lassen, mitten am Tag. Die wissen, was sie tun, das sind keine harmlosen Gelegenheitsverbrecher. Wo sollen wir da anfangen?"

Erschüttert verfolgten die versammelten Bewohner von Colorado Springs, wie Sully praktisch vor ihren Augen zusammenbrach. Der Mann, der in seinem Leben schon mehr gefährliche Unternehmungen in Angriff genommen hatte als jeder andere, der nie vor irgendeiner Herausforderung zurückgeschreckt war, der für alles eine Lösung gesucht und niemals aufgegeben hatte und der durch die Hölle gegangen wäre, wenn er es für seine Frau und seine Familie hätte tun müssen, dieser Mann stand da und war komplett ratlos und verzweifelt. Und das Schlimmste war, dass sie alle wussten, dass er mit dem, was er sagte, Recht hatte.

Dorothy ging zu Sully hin und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, doch er schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken, er sah plötzlich Preston in der Menge stehen und stürzte auf ihn zu.

„Ich brauche 10000$, Preston. Sie können mein Haus haben, die Klinik, alles was sie wollen, aber ich brauche das Geld." Er sah Preston mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen an, als wollte er ihn damit durchbohren. Preston starrte wie vom Blitz getroffen zurück, während alle anderen den Atem anhielten.

„Sully…", fing Preston zögernd an.

"Bitte, Preston", flehte Sully und jeder, der die Beziehung zwischen den beiden kannte, glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Ich habe das Geld nicht, Sully", sagte Preston schließlich und ein ehrliches Bedauern war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich würde es ihnen geben, wenn ich es hätte, glauben sie mir, aber ich habe es einfach nicht."

„Wenn nicht sie, wer dann?", schrie Sully, „wo soll ich dieses verdammte Geld herkriegen?"

„Selbst, wenn wir sammeln und alles, was in der Stadt an Bargeld vorhanden ist, zusammenkratzen würden, käme niemals soviel dabei heraus", raunte Jake Loren zu.

Dorothy bemerkte mit einem Mal den Zettel, den Sully hatte fallen lassen, als er zu Preston hinüber gelaufen war. Sie bückte sich, hob ihn auf und las was darauf stand.

…_bekommen wir das Geld nicht, schicken wir stattdessen ihren Skalp._

Ihr war, als müsste sie sich auf der Stelle übergeben. Und es war nicht die grausige Drohung, die das bewirkte. Es war etwas anderes. Sie tastete nach Lorens Arm, einerseits um Halt zu finden, andererseits um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

„Komm mit", flüsterte sie ihm zu, „ich muss dir etwas zeigen".

sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

5.

Nachdem sie den Riegel vorgeschoben hatte, lehnte sie sich für ein paar Sekunden gegen die Tür. Sie spürte, wie sie wieder zu zittern begann. Sie musste sich sofort beruhigen. Warner mochte es nicht, wenn er merkte, dass jemand die Kontrolle verlor. Mit Sicherheit hatte er sich Cass schon vorgeknöpft, wegen des Auftritts von vorhin.

Warner verlor nie die Kontrolle, er war immer die Ruhe selbst, egal was er tat, ob er einer Dame in den Mantel half oder jemandem die Kehle durchschnitt.

Niemals handelte er im Affekt, alles was er tat, tat er bewusst, ruhig und überlegt. Selbst das Schlimmste…

Cass dagegen war unberechenbar und cholerisch. Sie wusste manchmal nicht, wer ihr mehr Angst machte.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und zählte dabei rückwärts von zehn auf null. Diese Technik hatte sie sich angewöhnt, wenn ihre Nerven zu flattern begannen, so wie jetzt,… oder in den letzten Stunden.

Sie betrachtete die Schüssel in ihren Händen mit dem blutrot verfärbten Wasser und dem ebenso blutigen Tuch.

Sie hatte einen Moment lang wirklich gedacht, es wäre vorbei, sie könnte nichts mehr für ihn tun. Das Herz war ihr fast stehen geblieben, als er Cass plötzlich so angeschrieen hatte. Sie hatte auch gewusst, dass die Gefahr nicht von Cass, sondern von Warner kommen würde. Sie kannte die beiden mittlerweile so gut. Leider.

Dieses Mal war er Gott sei Dank noch davon gekommen, aber sie wusste nicht, wie oft das noch gut gehen würde. Wie Warner schon gesagt hatte: Sie brauchten ihn nicht und wenn er Ärger machte, würde Warner nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken, wenn er ihn tötete.

Warum war er auch in diese verdammte Klinik geplatzt. Alles war gelaufen wie am Schnürchen, alle Ablenkungsmanöver waren erfolgreich gewesen, sie hätten die Ärztin nur noch verpacken und in den Wagen schaffen müssen, da kam dieser große, blonde Kerl einfach so ins Zimmer gestolpert. Er hatte ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde direkt in die Augen gesehen, bevor Cass ihm reflexartig eine der Lampen an die Stirn donnerte.

Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, doch als Cass sein Messer herauszog und dem Mann den Kopf nach hinten drückte, um ihm geräuschlos die Kehle zu durchtrennen, war sie dazu gesprungen und hatte ihm die Hand festgehalten.

„Tu das nicht", hatte sie ihn leise angezischt und möglichst sachlich hinzugefügt, „das wäre nicht gut." Fieberhaft versuchte sie sich schnell eine Erklärung einfallen zu lassen, denn hinter sich hatte sie bereits Warner gefühlt, der die bewusstlose Ärztin einfach hatte zu Boden gleiten lassen.

„Wieso wäre das nicht gut, Noni?" hatte er mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Bassstimme, die sie längst nicht mehr darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, wie gefährlich er war, gefragt.

Cass hatte unwirsch inne gehalten, wie immer, wenn Warner sich einmischte und das letzte Wort für sich beanspruchte, doch sie hatte gewusst, nur ein kurzes Nicken Warners würde genügen und der Mann war in der nächsten Sekunde tot. Es kam alles darauf an, was sie jetzt sagte.

Sie hatte den Bewusstlosen fixiert, als würde ihr das helfen, die richtigen Worte zu finden, die Warners Nicken verhindern würden.

„Es wäre das falsche Signal, wenn man hier einen Toten finden würde", hatte sie gesagt und es hatte selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren noch nicht ganz überzeugend geklungen.

„Die Leute würden denken, dass es sinnlos ist, das Geld aufzutreiben, weil die Ärztin sowieso getötet wird."

„Oder sie würden wissen, dass wir es ernst meinen und würden sich umso mehr anstrengen, das Geld zu besorgen", hatte ihr Cass entgegnet.

„Nein, sie würden eher Suchtrupps hinterherschicken, weil sie denken, dass man uns nicht vertrauen kann. Einen Toten zu hinterlassen, schürt nun mal nicht gerade die Hoffnung, den Entführten lebend wieder zu sehen. Glaubt mir, es wäre ein schwerer Fehler."

Sie war sich ihrer Sache sicherer geworden und spürte wie Warner in seiner Entscheidung schwankte.

Schließlich hatte er sein Urteil verkündet: Sie würden ihn ebenfalls mitnehmen. Cass hatte heftig protestiert, doch ein eisiger Blick Warners hatte genügt, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Es war ihr klar gewesen, dass sie ihm vermutlich nur etwas mehr Zeit verschafft hatte. Wie gesagt, Warner schätzte es nicht, wenn irgendetwas oder jemand seine Pläne durcheinander brachte.

Sie atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie zu den anderen ging.

Sie hatten ihr Lager in geringer Entfernung von der Hütte aufgeschlagen, wobei Hütte im Grunde übertrieben war, es war mehr eine verfallene Baracke, in der sie die Gefangenen untergebracht hatten und die nur über einen Raum verfügte, der noch halbwegs benutzbar war. Cass hatte den Riegel angebracht und die Fenster mit Brettern vernagelt, doch Warner hatte darauf bestanden, die beiden gefesselt zu lassen, da er der Meinung war, dass die morsche Bretterbude trotz allem nicht ganz ausbruchssicher sei.

Auf ihrem Weg kippte sie das Wasser ins Gebüsch und zog sich den Mehlsack vom Kopf. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn aufbehalten, denn sie hatte manchmal den Verdacht, Warner könne in ihrem Gesicht lesen, wie in einem Buch. Und tief in ihrem Innern befürchtete sie, dass sie ihn in der Klinik nicht durch ihre Argumente überzeugt hatte, sondern dass er ihre Bemühungen, diesem Mann das Leben zu retten einfach nur amüsant fand, und dass er sich womöglich noch mehr Amüsement davon versprach, ihn mitzunehmen. Warner war schwer zu durchschauen, aber sie hatte schon so viel mit ihm erlebt, dass sie seine Denkweise zumindest ansatzweise verstand. Im Gegensatz zu Cass, der zwar Warners Neffe war und ihn sein Leben lang kannte, aber nicht fähig war, auch nur einen Schritt voraus zu denken, ganz davon zu schweigen, sich in einen anderen Menschen zu versetzen. Cass war bösartig und dumm.

Als sie bei ihnen ankam, warf er ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Sie wusste, dass Warner sich ihn zur Brust genommen hatte und sie wusste auch, dass Cass ihr die Schuld dafür gab. Sie würde schon bald dafür bezahlen, so wie sie in solchen Fällen jedes Mal bezahlte.

Sie versuchte nicht darauf zu achten, sondern wandte sich an Warner, der an einen umgekippten Baumstamm gelehnt da lag und scheinbar vor sich hin döste.

„Warner", sagte sie, um einen ruhigen und sachlichen Tonfall bemüht, „die Frau hat mich gefragt, ob sie etwas zu trinken bekommen könnten."

Er öffnete die Augen und studierte aufmerksam ihr Gesicht, dann verzog er den Mund zu einem fast freundlichen Lächeln und meinte: „Natürlich, wieso nicht?"

Sie nickte und wollte sich gerade die Feldflasche schnappen, die sie an der Quelle nachfüllen musste, da fragte Warner, und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie hörte einen lauernden, prüfenden Unterton heraus: „Wie geht es dem Kerl?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie und versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt zu klingen, „es geht ihm nicht gerade gut, denke ich, aber es wird schon." Cass ließ ein zynisches Schnauben hören, doch Warner studierte erneut ihre Miene ganz genau.

„Ist noch was?" fragte sie, nicht bereit sich einschüchtern zu lassen oder in irgendeine Falle zu tappen.

„Nein", erwiderte Warner nicht unfreundlich, „hol das Wasser und bring es ihnen. Und wenn sie sonst noch etwas brauchen, kümmere dich darum."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Doch dann sagte er so nüchtern, als würde er über das Wetter reden: „Wer weiß, wie lange sie noch zu leben haben."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

6.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hank Michaela durch etwas, das er sagte oder tat, die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, dass er es jedoch auch in einer solchen Situation noch fertig brachte, verärgerte sie umso mehr.

Andererseits war das, was er da festgestellt hatte, ein Umstand der tatsächlich positiv für sie sein konnte, sie hatte nur noch keine Ahnung in welcher Weise. Ihr Gehirn schien immer noch erheblich langsamer zu funktionieren als sonst, allerdings begann sich der ihr eigene Trotz, der sich noch jeder Schwierigkeit bislang entgegengebäumt hatte, langsam wieder zu regen.

Sie konnte nicht nur einfach so da sitzen und warten bis diese Kerle das nächste Mal kamen und dann vielleicht tatsächlich einen von ihnen töteten. Sie mussten einen Plan entwerfen.

‚Einen Plan?' dachte sie im nächsten Moment selbst sarkastisch. Einen Plan, wie man mit gefesselten Händen und Beinen ein paar brutale Verbrecher ausschaltete. Es war lächerlich.

„Hank?" Sie hatte einfach das Bedürfnis zu reden, auch wenn er niemals ihr liebster Gesprächspartner werden würde, hier hatte sie nun mal keinen anderen.

„Hmm?"

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Ich meine, was nützt es uns, dass wir wissen, dass sie eine Frau ist?"

Hank grinste wieder, oder immer noch.

„Überlassen sie das einfach mir, Michaela, ich weiß schon, was ich tue."

Es war nur so, dass Michaela es auch sehr gern gewusst hätte, und sie ärgerte sich über seine, wie sie fand, unangebrachte Überheblichkeit.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte sie bissig, „so wie sie es vorhin wussten, als sie diesen Kerl angebrüllt haben?"

Noch im gleichen Moment, als sie das sagte, hätte sie sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Sie wusste genau, wie selbstlos und mutig es von ihm gewesen war, sich einzumischen. Er hatte für sie sein Leben riskiert, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern und sie machte ihm das auch noch zum Vorwurf und tat es als pure Gedankenlosigkeit ab.

„Verzeihen sie bitte, das hab ich nicht so gemeint", entschuldigte sie sich zerknirscht, „ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar für vorhin, das müssen sie mir glauben, das war….das war sehr mutig."

Hank nickte nur, doch bevor er etwas antworten konnte, hörte man wieder leise Schritte vor der Tür. Sofort kippte er auf die Seite und lag, als der Riegel bewegt wurde und die Tür aufging, so regungslos auf dem Boden wie zuvor.

Der ‚Junge' kam diesmal alleine, hatte eine Lampe dabei, die den Raum ein wenig erhellte und eine Feldflasche. Und natürlich trug ‚er' wieder den weißen Mehlsack über dem Kopf.

Michaela konnte dennoch erkennen, dass ‚sein' erster Blick Hank galt.

Der ‚Junge' stellte die Lampe auf den Tisch, ging dann jedoch zuerst zu Michaela und hielt ihr die Flasche an die Lippen. Michaela versuchte, während sie trank, einen Blick durch die Augenschlitze zu werfen, aber das Licht fiel auf den Rücken der vermummten Person, sodass sie nicht wirklich viel erkennen konnte. Nur die Hände fielen ihr auf, und Hank hatte Recht, es waren nicht die Hände eines Mannes oder eines Jungen. Sie waren nicht nur klein, sondern auch zartgliedrig und ihre Bewegungen waren beinahe anmutig. Michaelas Herz klopfte als sie überlegte, ob sie irgendetwas sagen sollte, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Hank ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle ihm alles überlassen. Also gut. Widerwillig beschloss sie ihm wenigstens dieses eine Mal zu vertrauen. Sie fühlte sich nicht sehr gut dabei. Wenn Sully ihr sagte, er wisse, was er tat, dann wusste sie, dass sie sich darauf verlassen konnte, aber Hank…

Der Junge oder vielmehr, wovon Michaela jetzt überzeugt war, die Frau in Männerkleidern, ging nun rüber zu dem am Boden liegenden Hank. Sie machte zunächst einen etwas ratlosen Eindruck und sah fragend zu Michaela rüber. Michaela, die, wenn auch in ganz anderer Hinsicht, ebenso ratlos war, wusste nicht recht, ob sie etwas sagen sollte und wenn ja was. Allerdings schien die Frau den sorgenvollen Ausdruck auf Michaelas Gesicht glücklicherweise völlig miss zu deuten. Sie beugte sich über Hank und prüfte offensichtlich, ob er noch atmete und seinen Herzschlag. Michaela hoffte in diesem Moment inständig, dass er nicht wieder so heftig auf ihre Nähe reagieren würde wie vorhin, aber er hatte wohl beschlossen, dass es nun Zeit war für eine kleine Regung. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte dabei qualvoll. Es war eine imponierende Vorstellung und die Frau, der sie galt, war augenscheinlich davon beeindruckt. Sie flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu, die Michaela nicht verstehen konnte und bettete sanft seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Hank hielt die Augen geschlossen, bis sie ihm die Wasserflasche an den Mund setzte und ihm den Kopf leicht anhob. Er trank, hustete zwischendurch beunruhigend und ließ am Schluss seinen Kopf scheinbar völlig erschöpft auf ihren Schoß zurück sinken. Sie hielt ihn ein paar Minuten lang so und strich ihm dabei fast geistesabwesend über die Schläfen und durchs Haar. Michaela befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Schließlich erhob sich die Frau und legte seinen Kopf behutsam auf den Boden. In diesem Moment sah er sie direkt an und diesmal erwischte sie der Lichtschein von vorn. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick aus einem paar fast schwarzer Augen, groß, glänzend und ganz leicht mandelförmig. Er war so hingerissen, dass er beinahe vergaß seine Rolle als Schwerverletzter weiter zu spielen, doch dann ließ er matt seine Augenlider niedersinken und murmelte ein heißeres „Danke."

Die Frau strich ihm ein letztes Mal über die Stirn, stand dann auf und verließ ohne weiteres Zögern den Raum.

Als sie draußen und außer Hörweite war, holte Hank tief Luft und gab sie leise stöhnend wieder von sich. „Oh, mein Gott", flüsterte er.

sssssssssssssssssssssss

7.

Loren starrte auf das Blatt Papier in seiner Hand, das Dorothy aus einem ihrer Sammelordner herausgezogen hatte. In diesen Ordnern bewahrte sie interessante Artikel aus allen möglichen Zeitungen, die sie sich kommen ließ, auf. Der Herausgeber einer Zeitung, so ihre Überzeugung, hatte die Pflicht, selbst möglichst viel zu lesen und über alle möglichen Geschehnisse im Land informiert zu sein. Auf diese Weise war sie auch auf jenen Artikel gestoßen, den Loren nun in Händen hielt.

In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich das Entsetzen, dass auch sie empfand und das ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Wir müssen es Sully sagen", meinte er schließlich.

„Nein", sagte sie sofort, „nein, das geht nicht. Du hast ihn doch gesehen, er ist sowieso schon am Boden zerstört. Er darf das nicht wissen."

Lorens Miene verriet größtes Unbehagen, aber er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: „Nein, er muss das wissen. Er muss alles wissen, was ihm etwas über die Entführer sagt. Das ist seine einzige Chance." Und bevor Dorothy ihn davon abhalten konnte, strebte er schon mitsamt dem Artikel zur Tür hinaus.

Draußen hatten sich die meisten Leute offenbar verzogen, dafür war Daniel inzwischen eingetroffen und hatte die schreckliche Neuigkeit erfahren. Er saß neben Sully, der das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte, auf der Bank vor der Klinik und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl er selbst mit Sicherheit nicht viel weniger schockiert und besorgt war.

Jake unterhielt sich mit Teresa und Preston, Horace mit Robert E. und Grace. Der Reverend war in der Nähe von Sully, doch er sagte nichts und überließ es Daniel mit ihm zu sprechen. Vorm Eingang des Gold Nugget standen zwei der Mädchen von Hank und sahen betreten herüber. Dorothy fragte sich flüchtig, ob sie sich wohl Sorgen um ihren Chef machten.

Loren trat auf Sully und Daniel zu, doch er zögerte, halb, weil er sich noch einmal fragte, ob das denn tatsächlich sein müsste und halb, weil er sowieso keine Ahnung hatte, wie er anfangen sollte.

Doch Daniel hatte ihn schon bemerkt und sah ihn argwöhnisch an:

„Ist irgendwas, Loren."

Es kostete Loren sichtlich Überwindung, doch dann sagte er: „Ja, Dorothy hat mir eben etwas gezeigt, was ihr sehen solltet." Er hielt Daniel den Artikel hin, doch Dorothy trat rasch hinzu und griff danach."

„Warte, Loren", sagte sie, „ich muss zuerst…", sie atmete tief ein, als Sully den Kopf hob, um sie anzusehen. „Ich muss von vorne anfangen." Sie räusperte sich noch einmal und begann:

„Vor einigen Monaten las ich in der Denver Post einen Artikel, in dem es um eine Entführung ging. Die Frau eines Geschäftsmannes in Denver war am helllichten Tage gekidnappt worden. Sie haben eine horrende Summe verlangt, die ihr Ehemann jedoch irgendwie aufbringen konnte. Jedenfalls hat man sie zwei Tage später freigelassen.

Das alles klang nicht sehr spektakulär und ich habe dem Ganzen zugegebener Maßen damals nicht allzu viel Beachtung geschenkt und hatte es auch schon fast vergessen, es passiert ja so viel, als ich vor ein paar Wochen einen anderen Artikel fand, diesen hier, der von einer weiteren Entführung handelt, drüben in Manitou. Diesmal war es die Frau eines Pfarrers. Ihrem Bruder, der wohl zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Entführung bei ihr gewesen ist, hatte man die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Ihr Mann war nicht in der Lage zu zahlen. Sie fanden ihre Leiche einige Tage danach,… skalpiert. Den Skalp der Frau hatten ihm die Entführer vorher geschickt." Dorothy schluckte und fuhr dann fort:

„In diesem Artikel hier wird auch erwähnt, dass der Geschäftsmann in Denver ebenfalls vorher diese Drohung erhalten hatte, und dass es sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit um die gleichen Täter handelte."

Es war, als wären alle um Dorothy herum zu Eis erstarrt, als hätte irgendjemand die Zeit angehalten. Dann stand Sully mit einem Mal auf. Dorothy sah ihn kummervoll an, doch zu ihrer maßlosen Überraschung sah sie, dass das Leben wieder in ihn zurückgekehrt war. Seine Augen brannten vor Entschlossenheit. Er nahm ihr den Artikel aus der Hand, las ihn aufmerksam, hob zuletzt den Kopf und sagte: „Es gibt also einen Zeugen."

ssssssssssssssssssssss

8.

Horace war fieberhaft am Telegraphieren: Ein Telegram nach Manitou, in dem der dortige Sheriff um Informationen über den Fall der getöteten Frau gebeten wurde. Ein Telegramm an die Denver Post und eines an den Marshall in Denver, bei dem es vor allem darum ging, den Namen des Geschäftsmannes zu erfahren.

Dorothy durchstöberte ihr Archiv auf der Suche nach weiteren Hinweisen und ähnlichen Fällen. Sully und Daniel suchten nach Spuren um die Klinik herum, doch etwas Beachtenswertes fanden sie nicht, denn natürlich wimmelte es von Wagen- und Hufspuren und unzähligen Fußabdrücken. Sehr schnell sahen sie ein, dass das ein fruchtloses Unterfangen war und begaben sich noch mal nach drinnen ins Behandlungszimmer.

Man sah dem Raum an, dass hier ein Verbrechen stattgefunden hatte, nicht nur wegen des Blutes. Am Boden, gleich neben dem Eingang, lag eine zerbrochene Lampe. Der Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch war umgekippt und das Laken auf dem Behandlungstisch zeugte davon, dass dort jemand gelegen hatte. Doch das alles ließ nur sehr undeutlich auf einen Tathergang schließen. Klar schien zu sein, dass Hank zum Zeitpunkt der Entführung mit im Raum war und das Blut wohl von ihm stammte. Das passte auch zu dem, was sie aus dem Artikel wussten, dass nämlich Zeugen rücksichtslos beiseite geschafft wurden.

„Aber wenn sie ihn umgebracht haben", sagte Daniel nach einer Weile und er sprach damit aus, was auch Sully insgeheim dachte, „wo ist dann seine Leiche?"

Jake kam in diesem Moment herein, er brachte ein Telegramm das Horace soeben aus Denver erhalten hatte. Der Marshall hatte geantwortet, doch was da stand, war enttäuschend. Es sei ihm aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht gestattet, den Namen des betroffenen Entführungsopfers preiszugeben.

Wütend zerknüllte Sully das Papier mit der Faust und warf es zu Boden. „Verdammt! Ich muss mit dieser Frau reden. Sie ist die einzige, die etwas über die Entführer weiß."  
"Sully", versuchte ihn Daniel zu beschwichtigen, „der Marschall hat sie damals mit Sicherheit befragt. Du kannst mit ihm reden. Das ist immerhin besser als nichts."

„Ich reite sofort los", entschied Sully.

„Ich komme mit." erklärte Daniel.

„Nein, bleib du hier und versuch hier noch etwas rauszukriegen. Irgendwas. Vielleicht hat ja doch jemand etwas gesehen, etwas das ihm zunächst gar nicht aufgefallen ist. Du musst dich darum kümmern."

„Dann komme ich mit", sagte Jake.

Sully sah ihn überrascht an, es war selten, dass ihm Jake Slicker seine Hilfe anbot.

„Dr. Mike ist uns allen sehr wichtig", erklärte Jake und fügte dann hinzu „und Hank ist mein Freund." Sully atmete tief durch und sagte dann beklommen: „Jake, es ist gut möglich, dass Hank nicht mehr am Leben ist." - „Ich weiß", antwortete Jake und schluckte schwer, „ich komme mit nach Denver. Wenn wir jetzt aufbrechen, sind wir noch vor morgen früh da und können morgen Abend wieder zurück sein."

Sully nickte „Alles klar, Jake."

Als sie auf die Straße traten, kam ihnen Horace entgegengelaufen. Er hatte ein weiteres Telegramm in der Hand. Es war aus Manitou und enthielt keine weiteren Informationen. Es sah so aus, als wäre das Ganze dort genauso abgelaufen wie in Colorado Springs, mitten am Tag, jedoch ohne Zeugen und ohne Spuren, mit Ausnahme des Toten natürlich.

Doch das war es nicht, was Horace ihnen so aufgeregt hatte mitteilen wollen.

„Stellt euch vor", japste er, als er bei Sully, Daniel und Jake angelangt war, „stellt euch vor, Preston hat eben ein Telegramm an seinen Vater geschickt, in dem er ihn gebeten, hat 10000$ nach Denver zu transferieren."

Die drei waren sprachlos. Unter normalen Umständen wäre ihnen aufgefallen, dass Horace gerade zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seinen Eid gebrochen und das Postgeheimnis missachtet hatte, doch verglichen mit dem, was Preston getan hatte, war das geradezu belanglos.

„Er wartet jetzt auf die Antwort", ergänzte Horace der Vollständigkeit halber.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er diese Antwort nur dann erhalten würde, wenn das Telegrafenamt auch besetzt war und sogleich begab er sich im Laufschritt auf den Rückweg.

Als sie ihm nachstarrten, immer noch völlig benommen von dem gerade gehörten, sahen sie Preston zur Bank eilen. Sully zögerte keine Sekunde und ging zu ihm hin.

„Preston, warten sie."

Preston drehte sich zu ihm um. Es war ungewohnt, ihn nicht ständig herausfordern grinsen zu sehen oder nicht zu erwarten, dass er im nächsten Moment eine ironische Bemerkung fallen ließ, aber tatsächlich wirkte er angespannt und ernst.

„Ich habe es eilig Sully, ich muss noch ein paar Papiere suchen und ich…"

„Danke, Preston", sagte Sully ernst und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

Preston schlug zögernd ein.

„Es ist nicht sicher, dass ich das Geld bekomme", sagte er.

„Aber es ist sicher, dass sie dieses Telegramm abgeschickt haben", erwiderte Sully.

Preston versuchte den Anflug seines üblichen Grinsens und meinte: „Horace soll sich vorsehen, dass er diese neue Berufsauffassung nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lässt."

Damit verschwand er in der Bank.

Grace und Robert E. standen auf der anderen Seite bei der Schmiede und hatten die Szene mit angesehen. Grace hatte Katie an der Hand und Sully, den beim Anblick seiner Tochter fast schon wieder ein Anflug von Verzweiflung packte, lief zu ihr hin, nahm sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Sully", sagte Grace, nachdem sie ihm einen kurzen innigen Moment mit Katie gegönnt hatte, „wir, Robert E. und ich, haben uns gefragt, ob man nicht Matthew, Brian und Colleen in Philadelphia benachrichtigen sollte. Ich bin sicher, die Kinder würden es wissen wollen."

Sully überlegte kurz, doch dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf: „Nein, bis sie hier wären…". Er beendete den Satz nicht und das war auch nicht nötig. Grace nickte und Robert E. sagte, auch um das Thema zu wechseln: „Ich mach eure Pferde klar."

„Danke, Robert E. „sagte Sully und übergab Katie schweren Herzens wieder an Grace.

Da kam schon wieder Horace angelaufen, erneut mit einem Zettel in der Hand winkend und freudig Sully zulächelnd, doch er steuerte geradewegs auf die Bank zu.

Alle, die sich jetzt in der Straße befanden, warteten gespannt. Nach weniger als einer Minute kam Preston heraus, auf dem Fuße gefolgt von Horace, der laut rief: „Er bekommt das Geld"

Preston murmelte noch mahnend „Horace!" doch auch er lächelte, und der Jubel der Horace Verkündigung folgte, kannte keine Grenzen. Daniel umarmte Sully, Grace und Robert E. lagen sich in den Armen und hielten Katie zwischen sich. Alle Anspannung der letzten Stunden, war einer riesigen Erleichterung gewichen.

Trotz allem beschlossen Sully und Jake auf alle Fälle nach Denver zu reiten und zu sehen, was sie in Erfahrung bringen konnten, selbst wenn Michaela unbeschadet aus dieser Sache heraus kommen sollte, sollten diese Entführer und Mörder nicht ungestraft davon kommen.

Für Robert E galt es also drei Pferde bereit zu machen und nach einer halben Stunde schwangen sich Sully, Jake und Preston in den Sattel. Als sie gerade los reiten wollten, begleitet von den guten Wünschen der übrigen Einwohner, kam ihnen Dorothy entgegen gelaufen. „Sully", rief sie leicht außer Atem, „die Denver Post hat geantwortet. Ich weiß jetzt den Namen der Frau, die in Denver entführt wurde. Sie heißt Melissa St.Claire." Sie lächelte und meinte dann leise: „Nur für alle Fälle."

sssssssssssssssssssssss

9.

Michaela konnte nicht schlafen. Es war überhaupt nicht daran zu denken, obwohl sie mittlerweile die Hände nicht mehr hinterm Rücken, sondern vor dem Körper gefesselt hatte, was ein wenig bequemer war, sofern man überhaupt davon reden konnte.

Sie hatte sogar eine Decke bekommen, im Gegensatz zu Hank, doch selbst wenn sie ihr ein weiches Himmelbett hingestellt hätten, hätte sie keine Ruhe finden können.

Wenige Stunden zuvor war die Tür ihres Gefängnisses ein drittes Mal aufgegangen und der Anführer, wie sie ihn heimlich nannte, war hereingekommen, wieder in Begleitung der Frau, hatte ein Messer gezückt, ihre Fesseln durchgeschnitten und sie mit nach draußen genommen.

Michaela hatte in diesen wenige Sekunden die Bandbreite der verschiedensten Empfindungen durchlitten, von der Panik beim Anblick des Messers über die Überraschung und Erleichterung beim Durchschneiden der Fesseln, bis zum Hin- und Hergerissensein zwischen Hoffnung und Angst als der Mann sie bemerkenswert sanft am Arm nahm, auf die Beine zog und zur Tür führte. An Hanks finsterem Blick erkannte sie, dass er schon wieder kurz davor war, etwas Unüberlegtes zu sagen und sie sah ihn beschwörend an. Je weniger er auf sich aufmerksam machte, desto länger würde er überleben, das war Michaela klar, allerdings war ihr nicht klar, wie er das schaffen würde.

Draußen schob der Mann sie um die Baracke herum, zu einer Art Bretterverschlag.

„Wir sind keine Unmenschen, wissen sie. Sie haben jetzt die Gelegenheit ihre…ihren Bedürfnissen nachzukommen. Aber nehmen sie sich in Acht vor dummen Gedanken. Erstens kommen sie hier sowieso nicht weit und zweitens, bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung ist der Mann da drinnen tot. Sie haben höchstens fünf Minuten."

Damit drehte er sich um und entfernte sich ein paar Meter. Michaela wusste nicht, ob sie unangenehm berührt oder doch erleichtert sein sollte, ob der Umsichtigkeit ihrer Entführer, die es als Beweis genug dafür betrachteten‚ ‚keine Unmenschen' zu sein, wenn sie ihren Gefangenen eine Art Toilette zur Verfügung stellten.

Nachdem man sie wieder nach drinnen gebracht und gefesselt hatte, wurde auch Hank kurz nach draußen geführt. Nach wenigen Minuten brachten sie ihn zurück, fesselten ihn erneut und warfen Michaela eine Decke hin.

Das war alles. Gesprochen wurde nur das Nötigste, aber es gab auch weiterhin keinerlei Erklärungen darüber, was man mit ihnen vorhatte, wie lange man sie noch festhalten wollte oder was überhaupt die Entführer bezweckten. Und Michaela wagte es nicht, Fragen zu stellen.

Auch Hank lag wach in seiner Ecke. Er war wütend und verbittert, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, die Chance, die sich ihnen bot, als sie kurzfristig ohne Fesseln waren, zu nutzen.

Nachdem sie Michaela zurückgebracht und dann auch bei ihm die Fesseln abgenommen hatten, hätte er die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen können. Die Frau hätte sich ihm nicht in den Weg gestellt, da war er sicher, und vielleicht hätte er es mit den beiden Kerlen aufnehmen können, er hätte es zumindest versuchen müssen, doch leider hatte er sehr schnell erkennen müssen, dass er dazu bei weitem nicht im Stande war. Sicher, sein Zustand war nicht so schlimm, wie er der Frau vorgespielt hatte, aber bereits als er aufstand, pochte sein Kopf wie verrückt und ihm wurde kurzzeitig so schwindlig, dass er schwankte. Die Frau, nach einem sich vergewissernden Blick auf den Anführer, trat zu ihm hin, legte ihren Arm um seine Taille und seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Hank noch mal daran zum Angriff überzugehen, aber er verwarf diesen absurden und gefährlichen Gedanken sofort wieder. Er fluchte innerlich und war wütend auf sich selbst, so sehr, dass er zunächst nicht einmal auf den Gedanken kam, den unverhofften Körperkontakt zu genießen.

Sie stützte ihn auch auf dem Rückweg, doch diesmal zog er sie unmerklich näher an sich heran und sie ließ es geschehen. Es mochte eine Art Ersatz für die entgangene Fluchtmöglichkeit gewesen sein, eine verpasste Gelegenheit, die er durch eine andere ersetzt hatte, aber es war auch mehr gewesen. Einen flüchtigen Moment lang waren die Grenzen verschwommen und es war nicht mehr klar gewesen, wer wen festhielt.

Sie hatte sich gut angefühlt, dachte er, während er so dalag. Wenn sie nur nicht immer diesen Sack über dem Kopf hätte; er hätte zu gern gewusst, wie sie aussah, doch ihre Augen hatte er ja schon gesehen und die waren unvergleichlich. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er nie solche Augen gesehen. Oder solche Hände gespürt, und was das anbelangte, hatte er wahrhaftig genügend Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Alles, was er bis jetzt von ihr gesehen oder wahrgenommen hatte, war überwältigend. Alles, allerdings mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass sie geholfen hatte, ihn zu entführen. Oder besser gesagt, Michaela und ihn. Oder eigentlich nur Michaela und ihn als Anhängsel, so wie es aussah. Hank war klar, dass sein Leben, noch mehr als das Michaelas am seidenen Faden hing und ihm war auch klar, dass sie nur eine Chance hatten, hier raus zukommen und das war diese Frau. Sie hatte etwas für ihn übrig, es gehörte für ihn nicht viel dazu, das zu spüren.

Michaela auf der anderen Seite warf sich zum hundertsten Mal hin und her. Mit ihr in einem Raum zu schlafen, oder es zumindest zu versuchen, war etwas, was Hank sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht auszumalen gewagt hätte und wäre die Situation nicht so übel gewesen, hätte er sich in diesem Moment vielleicht amüsiert vorgestellt, wie er bei der nächsten Begegnung Sully davon in den schillerndsten Farben berichtet hätte. Aber ob es eine solche nächste Begegnung geben würde…

In dieser Sekunde drang von außen und aus nicht allzu großer Entfernung ein gellender Schrei herein.

Michaela fuhr hoch und Hank war wie erstarrt: Es war der Schrei einer Frau.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

10.

Er hatte sie schon den ganzen Abend beobachtet, mit diesem Blick, den sie so sehr verabscheute, dass ihr ganz schlecht wurde. Sie hatte versucht, so zu tun, als merke sie es nicht, als würde sie nicht innerlich vor Angst vergehen, aber sie hatte gewusst, dass er es spürte, und dass es ihn erst recht erregte. So mochte er es am liebsten, wenn sie richtig viel Angst vor ihm hatte, wenn er sich mächtig vorkommen konnte, der alleinige Herr über ihr Schicksal, ihr Leben,…ihren Körper. Er betrachtete sie als seinen Besitz und konnte mit ihr machen, was er wollte. Alles.

Sie wusste, was kommen würde und sie konnte nicht darauf hoffen, dass es irgendetwas gab, das sie davor bewahren würde. Warner würde zusehen, unbeteiligt und gleichgütig wie immer. Es war ihm egal, was Cass tat, solange es seine Pläne nicht durchkreuzte und solange er Warner nicht ins Gehege kam. Und im Grunde war Warner auch egal, was mit ihr geschah. Alles was ihm an ihr wichtig war, waren ein paar nützliche Fähigkeiten, über die sie verfügte, und die den beiden bei ihren Unternehmungen zu Gute kamen.

Warner beurteilte den Wert eines Menschenlebens nur danach, was es ihm nützte. Im Grunde war es ein Wunder, dass der Mann, den sie entführt hatten, noch lebte. Er war eigentlich überflüssig und normalerweise entledigte sich Warner solchen Ballastes sehr schnell. Die harmloseste Erklärung, die ihr einfiel, war, dass er gemerkt haben könnte, dass dieser Mann ihr nicht völlig gleichgültig war und das schien einen hohen Unterhaltungswert für ihn zu haben, an die andere mögliche Erklärung wagte sie nicht einmal zu denken.

Warner war im Gegensatz zu seinem Neffen hochintelligent, er hatte sehr feine Sensoren und es war schwer, ihm etwas vorzumachen. Manchmal jedoch schaffte sie es, vor allem deshalb, weil Warner nicht wirklich eine Vorstellung davon hatte, wie es war, Gefühle zu haben und wozu sie einen Menschen befähigen konnten.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich Cass noch vom Leib halten konnte. Sie hatte vorgegeben, Kräuter sammeln zu müssen, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Die Verarbeitung dieser Kräuter verschaffte ihr eine weitere Stunde, aber es war sinnlos, das wusste sie nur zu gut.

Sie versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, etwas vollkommen anderes… Sie hatte den Moment, als der Mann sie ganz nah an sich heran zog, so sehr genossen. Sie hatte gewollt, dass er sie nie wieder losließe. Für ein paar Sekunden hatte sie sich so sicher und behütet gefühlt, auch wenn das komplett unsinnig war und natürlich nicht der Realität entsprach, aber sie hatte es so empfunden. Sie kannte keine zärtlichen oder beschützenden Berührungen, jedenfalls nicht von Männern. Ihre Mutter, ja, die hatte sie beschützt und geliebt, aber das war lange her.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, um sich ihr Gesicht in Erinnerung zu rufen, das tat sie manchmal, nur um festzustellen, wie weit sie sich von dem Leben damals bereits entfernt hatte, um festzustellen, ob sie sich ihre Mutter noch vorstellen konnte. Sie konnte es und irgendwie glaubte sie, dass die kurze zärtliche Berührung, der kurze Augenblick der Wärme, die sie vorhin empfunden hatte, ihr dabei half.

Sie bemerkte erst in letzter Sekunde das Rascheln des Laubs und noch bevor sie sich innerlich vorbereiten konnte auf das, was folgte, hatte er sie bereits brutal am Arm gepackt und zu sich empor gerissen. Er ließ sich noch etwas Zeit, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen, um ihr Entsetzen darin zu lesen. Er grinste sie hämisch an, hielt sie mit einem Arm fest an sich gepresst und packte ihr Gesicht mit der freien Hand. Mit seinen schmutzigen Fingern fuhr er über ihre Augen, über ihre Wangen, den Mund, bis er ihr Kinn nach oben drückte und ihr seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen presste. Was immer er für einen Kuss hielt, raubte ihr den Atem und ließ sie würgen, doch sie bezweifelte, dass ihm das überhaupt auffiel. Er begann sich an ihrem Hemd zuschaffen zu machen, riss es aus der Hose und schob seine Hand unter ihr Unterhemd an ihrer nackten Haut entlang, bis er ihre Brüste fühlte. Er lachte erregt und riss ihr Hemd vollständig auf. Dann warf er sie auf die Erde.

Sie wagte es nicht, aufzusehen, als er über ihr stand, nicht hinzusehen als er seine Hose aufmachte und sich langsam zu ihr herabließ. Sie versuchte, sich nicht zu wehren, als er ihr gierig die Kleider vom Leib zerrte, denn jeglicher Widerstand machte ihn noch wilder und war ohnehin sinnlos. Sie versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, als er sich brutal zwischen ihre Beine warf, sie auseinander zwang. Sie versuchte beim Griff an ihre Kehle keine Panik zu bekommen, das übelkeiterregende, widerliche Geschnaufe an ihrem Nacken und in ihrem Gesicht zu überstehen, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen.

Sie versuchte, nicht die Schmerzen zu fühlen, die seine rohen Finger in ihrer Haut hinterließen, wenn er sie überall brutal angrapschte. Sie versuchte nicht auf sein Gemurmel zu hören, „So, du Schlampe, so magst du es doch, nicht wahr, das ist es doch was du willst, du Miststück."

Sie ließ einfach alles geschehen, ob er sie von vorn nahm oder von hinten, ob er sie dabei schlug, sie würgte, sie versuchte es einfach auszuhalten, bis es vorbei wäre.

Aus dem Augenwickel heraus sah sie Warner an einem Baumstamm gelehnt dasitzen und eine Pfeife rauchen. Er nahm absolut keine Notiz von ihnen, obwohl sie keine fünf Meter trennten.

„So, und jetzt, meine Süße", raunte Cass' Stimme ihr Unheil verkündend ins Ohr, „und jetzt machen wir etwas ganz Neues." Er richtete sich auf, so dass er rittlings auf ihr saß, beugte sich zur Seite und griff nach etwas in seiner Jackentasche.

Er lächelte und sagte: „Ich schätze, du wirst es mögen."

Dann sah sie das Messer…

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

11.

Sully, Jake und Preston waren die halbe Nacht lang geritten, hatten ein paar Stunden Rast gemacht, um in den frühen Morgenstunden das letzte Stück bis Denver zurückzulegen.

Gegen acht Uhr morgens kamen sie an und da Horace noch am Abend zuvor dem Marshall telegraphiert und ihre frühe Ankunft angekündigt hatte, konnten sie davon ausgehen, dass man sie erwartete.

Da Preston ohnehin noch warten musste, bis die Bank öffnete, begleitete er die beiden anderen in das Marshallbüro.

Der Marshall, es gab keinen passenderen Ausdruck, war ein stattlicher Mann. Sehr groß, etwas korpulent, aber dennoch sehr agil wirkend, mit raumgreifenden Bewegungen und einer Ausstrahlung, die nicht an seiner Autorität zweifeln ließ.

Er begrüßte sie mit großer Sachlichkeit, hielt sie nicht lange mit Vorreden auf und kam gleich zum Thema.

„Nun, ich habe ja gestern schon ein paar Telegramme diesbezüglich erhalten", sagte er, „aber natürlich sollten sie mir noch einmal ausführlich berichten, was bei ihnen passiert ist."

Sully schilderte ihm augenblicklich die Geschehnisse vom Tag zuvor, er bemühte sich, dabei ruhig zu bleiben und sich nur auf die reinen Fakten zu konzentrieren. Zum Schluss zeigte er dem Marshall den Zettel mit der Lösegeldforderung.

Dieser besah ihn sich lange und nickte: „Tja, da gibt es für mich keinen Zweifel, das sind die gleichen Entführer, wie im…wie im hiesigen Fall, sogar der Ort der Übergabe stimmt überein." Sully hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm der Name fast raus gerutscht wäre.

„Unglücklicherweise sind wir da nicht allzu weit gekommen mit unseren Untersuchungen. Diese Mistkerle verstehen ihr Handwerk perfekt."

„Aber sie hatten doch eine Zeugin", wand Sully ein, „die entführte Frau hat doch überlebt, sie ist doch zurück gekommen." Er sah den Marshall so beschwörend an, als ob er ihn dadurch dazu bringen könnte, ihm etwas Hoffnungsvolles zu sagen.

Der Marshall senkte den Blick und seufzte tief. „Ja", sagte er, und es klang bitter, „sie ist zurückgekommen, aber nicht als dieselbe wie vorher. Kein Mensch konnte ihr bisher entlocken, was sie mit ihr angestellt haben. Sie spricht bis heute kaum ein Wort. Sie hat es auch nicht zugelassen, dass man sie untersucht. Vielleicht haben sie sie vergewaltigt, keine Ahnung. Sie ist ein Wrack und ihr Mann auch."

Sully war wie betäubt von dem, was er da hörte. Selbst wenn sie das Geld bekämen, würde es Michaela nicht retten, nicht wirklich. Auch Jake und Preston waren erschüttert.

Doch Sully wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben, das konnte nicht alles sein, was ihnen der Ritt nach Denver gebracht hatte, noch mehr Hoffnungslosigkeit, das konnte er nicht akzeptieren, um Michaelas Willen nicht.

„Haben sie versucht mit der Frau zu reden, haben sie es wirklich versucht?" Der Marshall sah ihn verständnisvoll, aber mitleidig an. „Aber sicher haben wir es versucht, immer wieder, bis wir einsahen, dass es nur eine einzige Qual für sie war."

„Aber haben sie ihr nicht klarmachen können, dass sie anderen Frauen mit ihrer Aussage das Leben retten könnte, dass es nicht nur um sie geht."

Der Marshall seufzte erneut schwer. „Sie verstehen nicht, Mr. Sully. Man kann ihr nichts klarmachen." Er betonte jedes einzelne Wort seines letzten Satzes und sah Sully eindringlich in die Augen. Dann stand er auf, wandte sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte durch den Raum.

„Den letzten Versuch machten wir, nachdem die Sache in Manitou passiert ist", sagte er unvermittelt, „die Entführung, bei der es diesen Toten gab und bei der die Frau…", er ließ es unausgesprochen, „sie wissen schon." Sully schluckte.

„Wir haben ihr gesagt, dass es diesmal Tote gab", fuhr der Marshall fort, „und dass es in ihrer Hand läge, ob wir diesen Unmenschen auf die Spur kämen oder nicht. Sie ist zusammengebrochen, weinend und schreiend, aber gesagt… hat sie nichts."

Ein langes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Schließlich erhob sich Sully, und Jake und Preston folgten seinem Beispiel. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihnen weiterhelfen können", sagte der Marschall ehrlichen Herzens und hielt Sully die Hand zum Abschied hin.

Sully nickte stumm, ergriff die Hand des Marshalls kurz, drehte sich dann aber schnell um und verließ den Raum.

Draußen auf der Straße packte Jake Sully am Arm: „Sully, Michaela ist eine starke Frau, sie wird das überstehen. Wir werden das Geld kriegen und sie wird frei kommen."

Sully reagierte nicht. Jake meinte es gut, er wollte ihm Mut machen, das wusste er, aber trotzdem waren das alles nur leere Worthülsen.

Preston räusperte sich. „Jake hat Recht, Sully", sagte er, „die Hauptsache ist erstmal, dass wir das Geld bekommen und Michaela am Leben bleibt. Und ich schlage vor, dass ich jetzt sofort zur Bank gehe und mich darum kümmere."

Sully ließ immer noch nicht erkennen, ob er überhaupt zugehört hatte, doch Jake sagte: „In Ordnung, Preston, wir gehen inzwischen vielleicht etwas essen."

„Ich kann jetzt nichts essen", Sullys Stimme klang belegt und abweisend, aber Jake packte ihn mit beiden Händen an der Schulter, schüttelte ihn kurz und blaffte ihn an: „Du wirst dich jetzt nicht hängen lassen, Sully. Und du musst etwas essen. Und wenn du keinen Hunger hast, dann zwingst du dich gefälligst dazu." Jake hatte nie in seinem Leben so mit Sully geredet, wahrscheinlich mit niemandem. Er war eigentlich nicht der Typ, der Leute anspornte oder ihnen gar ins Gewissen redete, er ließ mehr oder weniger den Dingen seinen Lauf, ohne sich allzu groß zu engagieren. Aus diesem Grund wahrscheinlich war Sully so verblüfft, dass er nur leise „Ok", murmelte und widerstandslos mit den beiden mitging. Vor einem imposanten Haus mit der Inschrift ‚City-Bank' über der Tür verabschiedete sich Preston und trat in das Gebäude ein. Sully und Jake gingen ein paar Häuser weiter, bis sie zu einem kleinen Restaurant kamen, in dem sie sich mit Preston wieder treffen wollten.

Jake bestellte für sie beide ein reichhaltiges Frühstück bei der freundlichen jungen Bedienung und Sully ließ ihn gewähren. Sie redeten kaum etwas, während sie auf Preston warteten.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam Preston durch die Tür und an seiner Miene konnte man bereits erkennen, dass er keine guten Nachrichten hatte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Jake sofort.

Preston setzte sich und sagte mit leicht bedrückter Stimme: „Das Geld ist noch nicht da."

„Was heißt das?" bohrte Jake weiter, während Sully sich alarmiert in seinem Stuhl aufrichtete.

„Es gibt gewisse Schwierigkeiten bei dem Transfer", sagte Preston nervös, „es ist nicht ganz einfach bei einer so großen Summe. Es gibt da einige Sicherheitsüberprüfungen und natürlich ist soviel Geld auch nicht ohne weiteres zur Hand."

„In einer Bank?" fragte Jake verwirrt, „wieso ist in einer großen Bank, das Geld nicht zur Hand?" Preston zerraufte sich die Haare vor lauter Anspannung. „Weil…, das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären,… eine Bank hat nun mal nur eine bestimmte Menge Bargeld vorrätig und da es auch noch andere Leute gibt, die darauf angewiesen sind, an Barmittel zu kommen…"

„Aber das ist ein Notfall, oder wie viele Leute gibt es in dieser Stadt, die eine Lösegeldsumme auftreiben müssen", empörte sich Jake.

„Das hab ich denen auch klar gemacht", erwiderte Preston wütend, „es dauert eben noch eine Weile, aber wir kriegen das Geld." Mit einem Blick auf Sully fügte er hinzu, „bestimmt, ich kümmere mich darum."

Sully sah ihn lange an. Eigentlich war das alles unfassbar, da saß er hier mit Jake Slicker und Preston A. Lodge, von denen er nie eine besonders hohe Meinung gehabt hatte, von denen er jahrelang angenommen hatte, alles, was sie interessierte, wäre die Frage, wie man sich selbst den größten Vorteil verschaffen könnte. Und nun…

„Ist gut, Preston", sagte er, „danke."

Dann, wie in einem plötzlichen Impuls, stand er auf, ging rüber zu der Bedienung an der Theke und wechselte mit ihr ein paar Worte, die die beiden anderen Männer nicht verstehen konnten. Nach einer Weile kam er zurück.

„Ich weiß, wo Melissa St.Claire wohnt."

„Was?" fragte Jake erstaunt, „du willst doch nicht,…"

„Ich muss", unterbrach ihn Sully, „ich kann mich nicht darauf verlassen, ob wir das Geld bekommen, und ich kann mich auch nicht darauf verlassen, dass, falls wir das Geld bekommen, Michaela unversehrt wieder zurückkehren wird. Ich muss etwas erfahren über diese Entführer. Ich muss wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Ich muss mit Melissa St.Claire sprechen."

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

12.

Durch die Ritzen der Bretter, mit denen das Fenster zugenagelt war, drang Licht. Es war also schon Morgen, und Michaela konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie scheinbar doch noch eingeschlafen war. Sie erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an die Nacht, an diesen markerschütternden Schrei und die Totenstille danach.

Mit einem Blick hinüber zu Hank stellte sie fest, dass auch er wach war, hellwach sogar. Er lag mit offenen Augen auf dem Rücken und starrte an die modrige Decke.

„Haben sie überhaupt nicht geschlafen?" fragte Michaela vorsichtig.

„Doch, hab ich", knurrte er, ohne sie anzusehen und es klang fast schuldbewusst. Nachdem er den Schrei gehört hatte, hatte er panisch versucht, seine Fesseln loszuwerden, sich zu befreien, um irgendetwas tun zu können, aber natürlich war es aussichtslos gewesen. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert sein könnte. Was war, wenn sie tot war? Er hatte sie als ihre Chance gesehen, hier raus zu kommen, aber das war es nicht, was ihn peinigte. Er konnte allein die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass ihr irgendetwas Furchtbares zugestoßen war, dass die beiden Männer ihr etwas angetan hatten. Er sah immer wieder ihre Augen vor sich, immer wieder.

Er setzte sich auf und sah Michaela ernst an. „Wir müssen hier weg, Michaela."

Michaela hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen und lachte wenig amüsiert auf: „Ach, ja? Und sicher sagen sie mir auch gleich wie wir das machen?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht", erklärte Hank ungeduldig, „wir müssen eben darüber nachdenken."

Michaela musterte ihn prüfend. Er wirkte beunruhigt und nervös, fast war es so, als wäre ihm erst letzte Nacht wirklich klar geworden, was mit ihnen hier geschah.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen um die Frau, nicht wahr?" fragte sie unverblümt.

Er antwortete nicht, wahrscheinlich, weil er wusste, dass er ihr ohnehin nichts vormachen konnte, stattdessen starrte er auf seine ihn zur Hilflosigkeit verurteilenden gefesselten Hände.

Michaela kannte Hank schon eine ganze Weile. Er hatte sich nie großartig Mühe gegeben, seine schlechten Seiten zu verbergen, im Gegenteil, oft gefiel er sich darin, andere Leute damit zu schockieren und vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Aber sie hatte über all die Jahre hinweg auch die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es da noch eine andere Seite gab, eine, die er wenn möglich sehr sorgfältig verbarg, so, als wäre, ein Herz zu haben, etwas wofür man sich schämen müsste.

Michaela wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und auch Hank blickte unbehaglich zur Tür, als sie Geräusche von draußen hörten.

Der Riegel wurde bewegt, die Tür aufgestoßen, so dass das Sonnenlicht grell die Düsternis des Raumes zerriss und herein kamen die beiden Männer. Der Anführer ging voraus, der andere blieb beim Eingang stehen.

„Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine angenehme Nachtruhe", fragte der Anführer und mit seiner sonoren Stimme klang er wie ein beflissener Hotelier, der seinen Urlaubsgästen die Wiederkehr im nächsten Jahr schmackhaft machen wollte.

Er schien jedoch nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort zu warten und fuhr fort: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie inzwischen ein paar Fragen an uns haben". Er hatte eigentlich nur zu Michaela gesprochen und sah sie auffordernd an. „Bitte sehr", sagte er noch einmal, als sie zögerte, von der plötzlichen Kommunikationfreudigkeit ihrer Entführer eher verunsichert als ermutigt. Doch dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und fragte, was man mit ihnen vor hatte, wie lange man sie noch festhalten wollte und was die Entführer überhaupt verlangten.

Der Anführer antwortete genauso präzise, wie sie gefragt hatte.

„Ich kann ihnen auf jeden Fall versichern, dass spätestens übermorgen alles vorbei sein wird, so oder so. Wir haben eine Lösegeldforderung von 10 000 $ hinterlassen und falls das Lösegeld morgen am Silent Creek eintreffen wird, werden wir sie übermorgen frei lassen."

„10 000 $?", rief Michaela außer sich und völlig ihre vorsichtige Zurückhaltung vergessend, „da können sie uns genauso gut gleich umbringen, was sie ja wohl auch vorhaben, nehme ich an, falls sie das Geld nicht bekommen."

„Das werden wir sehen", sagte der Mann nüchtern, „wir gehen eigentlich immer davon aus, dass es machbar ist, das Geld zu beschaffen. Wie gesagt, morgen werden wir mehr wissen."

Michaela bedachte ihn mit einem zornigen Blick, doch er hatte sich bereits umgedreht.

Bevor er nach draußen gehen konnte, stoppte ihn der raue Klang von Hanks Stimme: „Und was haben sie mit mir vor?" fragte er und es klang nur sehr entfernt nach einer Herausforderung. Michaela hielt den Atem an. Der Anführer jedoch machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe Hank anzusehen.

„Was ich gesagt habe, gilt für sie beide", sagte er in gelassenem Tonfall und wiederholte: „Übermorgen ist alles vorbei."

Hank sah ihn durchdringend an, er hatte durchaus den Unterton im letzten Satz gehört und was das für ihn bedeutete, war klar. Michaela mochte vielleicht eine kleine Chance haben, hier lebend raus zu kommen, aber er sicher nicht, nicht, wenn es nach diesen Verbrechern ging.

Der Anführer wandte sich nun endgültig zum Gehen, doch bevor er durch die Tür trat, sagte er: „Sicher haben sie Hunger, sie bekommen gleich etwas zu essen." Dann war er weg und sein Kumpan folgte ihm und sperrte die Tür wieder zu.

„Natürlich bekommen wir etwas zu essen", meinte Michaela sarkastisch, „es sind ja keine Unmenschen."

Hank lachte spöttisch. „Jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt, wie viel Zeit uns bleibt, um uns hier aus dem Staub zu machen."

Michaela, stöhnte, verdrehte die Augen und sagte nichts dazu.

„Ich weiß, was sie denken, Michaela, aber irgendwann ergibt sich sicher eine Gelegenheit, wir müssen sie nur nutzen und wir müssen uns einig sein, dass…"

Er hielt mitten im Satz inne, weil abermals das Geräusch des Riegels zu vernehmen war. Wie immer, wenn das passierte, sahen beide erwartungsvoll zur Tür.

Die Person, die hereinkam und vorsichtig zwei Tassen und Teller balancierte, war klein und zierlich und ihr verhüllter Anblick ließ Hanks Herz mit einem Mal so schnell schlagen, wie es keine noch so dürftig bekleidete Frau je bewirkt hatte. Sie war am Leben.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

13.

Sully und Jake standen vor der Pforte eines großen und vornehmen Hauses. Das sanfte Läuten der Türglocke rief einen Diener auf den Plan, der sich höflich nach ihrem Anliegen erkundigte und nachdem ihm Sully ihre Namen genannt und gesagt hatte, dass er in einer dringenden Angelegenheit die Herrschaften des Hauses sprechen müsse, entfernte sich der Mann für kurze Zeit, kam dann wieder und bat sie, einzutreten.

Er führte sie in einen Raum, der scheinbar das Arbeitszimmer von Mr. St.Claire war. In der Mitte stand ein beeindruckender Schreibtisch, davor zwei gemütliche große Sessel und dahinter saß offensichtlich Mr. St.Claire, ein Mann mittleren Alters, groß, schlank, mit kurzem, braunem Haar, leicht eingefallenen Wangen und einem freundlichen, wenn auch etwas müde wirkenden Lächeln.

„Henry sagte mir etwas von einer dringenden Angelegenheit. Nun, wir haben bislang zwar soweit ich weiß, noch nicht miteinander zu tun gehabt, aber wenn sie mir sagen, worum es genau geht, werde ich mich selbstverständlich bemühen, ihnen zu helfen."

Sully begriff augenblicklich, dass St.Claire natürlich einem verständlichen Irrtum unterlegen war. Er nahm an, dass es sich bei ihm und Jake um Kunden handelte. Nachdem er dem Mann, die Hand geschüttelt und in einem der Sessel Platz genommen hatte, räusperte er sich und sagte: „Mr. St.Claire, ich hoffe allerdings sehr, dass sie mir helfen können, aber es handelt sich nicht um eine geschäftliche Angelegenheit, sondern um eine sehr persönliche."

Dann erzählte er ihm die Geschichte von Michaelas Entführung, der Lösegeldforderung und davon, dass sie gehört hatten, dass es bereits vorher zwei Fälle dieser Art gegeben hatte.

Er hatte zwar das Gefühl, dass Mr. St.Claire sich innerlich dagegen sträubte, ihm auch nur eine Sekunde zuzuhören, dass alles in ihm sich aufbäumte gegen das, was ihn daran erinnerte, was er selbst und seine Frau vor allem durchgemacht hatten, aber nichtsdestotrotz war er still und hörte zu bis Sully endete.

„Und deshalb, Mr. St.Claire, muss ich ihre Frau sprechen. Wenn es einen anderen Weg gäbe, diesen Verbrechern auf die Spur zu kommen, würde ich ihn gehen und sie in Ruhe lassen, aber es gibt keinen."

Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch schien in sich zusammen gefallen zu sein, sein ausdruckloser Blick ging ins Leere, das Lächeln war längst von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und zurück geblieben war nur noch die Müdigkeit eines Menschen, der zu viel hatte ertragen müssen.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, was sie da verlangen, sie haben keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft man schon versucht hat, meiner Frau etwas zu entlocken, der Marshall und seine Leute, Ärzte, und ich habe es natürlich auch versucht. Ich wollte wissen, was ihr zugestoßen war, damit wir irgendwie damit leben könnten, aber sie hat sich von Mal zu Mal mehr dagegen gewehrt und von Mal zu Mal schien sie weniger zu werden, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine. Und das letzte Mal, als sie von der getöteten Frau aus Manitou erfuhr, war es am Allerschlimmsten. Ich möchte sie einfach nicht mehr quälen. Ich möchte das behalten, was ich jetzt noch an ihr habe."

Sully schluckte und erwiderte: „Auch ich möchte meine Frau behalten, Mr. St.Claire. Versetzen sie sich nur für eine Sekunde in meine Situation und sagen sie mir dann, ob sie mir immer noch das Gespräch mit ihrer Frau verweigern wollen."

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und beide erkannten in den Augen des anderen, die eigene Verzweiflung wieder und ein Verständnis, das sicher kein anderer Mensch je haben würde.

St. Claire erhob sich schwer atmend, aber entschlossen und sagte mit leiser, resignierter Stimme zu Sully: „Bitte kommen sie." Als auch Jake sich erhob, meinte er jedoch zu ihm gewand: „Verzeihen sie, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn nur Mr. Sully dabei ist. Sie können gerne hier warten, ich lasse ihnen einen Kaffee bringen, wenn sie möchten." Jake nickte und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken, während Sully mit Mr. St.Claire das Zimmer verließ.

Sie gingen eine Treppe hoch und traten oben in eine Art Salon ein.

Eine Frau saß da in einem Lehnstuhl, der neben einem kleinen Teetisch stand und arbeitete an einer Stickerei. Sie musste etwa in Michaelas Alter sein, aber eigentlich konnte man das schwer einschätzen. Sie hatte ein junges Gesicht, aber es wirkte ausgemergelt, wie das eines alten Menschen. Ihr Haar war dunkelblond und voll und zu einem lockeren Knoten im Nacken verschlungen, aber es war über und über durchwirkt mit grauen Strähnen. Ansatzweise konnte man erkennen, dass Mrs. St.Claire früher sicher einmal bezaubernd ausgesehen hatte, doch in ihre Miene schien sich dauerhaft ein gehetzter und sorgenvoller Ausdruck eingegraben zu haben, der kein Platz mehr ließ für Schönheit.

Als ihr Mann mit Sully eintrat, blickte sie von ihrer Näharbeit auf, kein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, keine Begrüßung auf den Lippen.

„Melissa", sagte ihr Mann liebevoll und tat sein Möglichstes, um gelassen und ruhig zu klingen, „ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Das ist Mr. Sully, er ist aus Colorado Springs hergekommen, um", er zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde als er bemerkte, dass der Atem seiner Frau bereits begann, sich zu beschleunigen, „um uns etwas zu erzählen", beendete er seinen Satz. Mrs. St.Claire wirkte bereits jetzt alarmiert und Sully kam sich vor, als würde er sich auf einer sehr dünnen Eisschicht bewegen, die beim ersten falschen Schritt zerbersten würde. Er wusste zunächst nicht, wie er anfangen sollte, um sie nicht sofort zu verschrecken, um nicht sogleich jede weitere Bemühung sinnlos zu machen. Melissa St. Claire sah ihn angespannt an, doch ihr Mann hatte nur sie im Auge und plötzlich wusste Sully, womit er beginnen musste.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

14.

Auf ihrem Weg zum Bretterverschlag, den sie auch an diesem Morgen antreten durfte, hatte Michaela registriert, dass die Sonne bereits relativ hoch bis zu den Baumwipfeln geklettert war. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und keine Ahnung, ob nur eine oder mehrere Stunden vergangen waren, seit die Frau ihnen das so genannte Frühstück gebracht hatte, das aus einem seltsamen Tee und einem Kanten Brot mit vertrocknetem Schinken bestanden hatte. Michaela fühlte sich merkwürdig schlapp, nicht direkt müde, auch nicht benommen, aber jeder Schritt, den sie gehen musste, kostete sie ungeheure Anstrengung, als würden schwere Gewichte an ihren Füßen hängen. Sie war sogar froh, als sie sich wieder in der Baracke auf den Boden setzen konnte. Als sie dann jedoch Hank beobachtete, stellte sie fest, dass er die gleichen Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien. Sein Gang war schlurfend und er schien kaum seine Füße vom Boden heben zu können.

Nachdem ihn sein Bewacher wieder zurückgebracht, ihm erneut Fesseln angelegt und den Raum verlassen hatte, raunte sie zu ihm hinüber: „Hank, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit uns."

„Was sie nicht sagen, Michaela. Wenn nämlich alles stimmen würde, hätte ich jetzt eben dem Typen eins in seine Mehlsackvisage gegeben", brummte er zurück.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht", entgegnete Michaela, „haben sie nicht auch das Gefühl, sie könnten sich nicht richtig bewegen." Hank stöhnte. „Genau das hab ich doch eben gesagt, wenn ich mich bewegen könnte, wie ich wollte, wären wir jetzt auf und davon. Die müssen uns irgendwas gegeben haben."

„Im Tee", ergänzte Michaela zustimmend, „ich dachte mir gleich, dass er so merkwürdig riecht." Hank grinste spöttisch, „Wenn es danach geht, Michaela, dann dürfte man von ihnen auch keinen Tee annehmen."

„Sehr witzig, wie gut, dass sie wenigstens nicht ihren Humor verloren haben."

„Und wie schade, dass sie gar keinen haben, den sie verlieren könnten", konterte Hank lässig.

Michaela schnaubte entrüstet. „Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, nur weil ich momentan keinen Sinn für dümmliche Scherze habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich humorlos bin. Ich habe vielleicht nicht ihre Art von Humor, aber auch, wenn sie es nicht glauben, ich betrachte das nicht als Fehler."

„Natürlich nicht", stichelte Hank, „wissen sie, Michaela, sie sollten froh sein, dass ich, wie sie sagen, meinen Humor nicht verloren habe, immerhin habe ich in dieser Geschichte wesentlich schlechtere Karten als sie, und dass ich da überhaupt reingerutscht bin, ist ja eigentlich nur ihre Schuld."

„Wie bitte?" brauste Michaela auf.

„Ja, wenn sie nicht auf dieser blöden Untersuchung bestanden hätten, die völlig überflüssig war, wäre ich gar nicht in der Klinik gewesen."

„Wenn sie wie jeder normale Mensch pünktlich zu ihrem Termin und nicht früher gekommen wären, wäre das auch nicht passiert. Im Übrigen ist keine meiner Untersuchungen überflüssig, ich kümmere mich eben um meine Patienten und ich bin…"

„Schon gut, schon gut, Michaela", unterbrach er ihren empörten Wortfluss, „so wie's aussieht brauch ich sowieso gleich wieder einen Termin bei ihnen, falls wir hier rauskommen." Er lächelte ihr versöhnlich zu und ihre Wut verschwand. Eigentlich musste sie sich gestehen, dass sie unendlich dankbar war, in dieser Situation nicht alleine zu sein und Hank lenkte sie ab. Er brachte sie in Rage und es war besser wütend als verängstigt zu sein. Aber sie machte sich auch Sorgen um ihn, er hatte ganz Recht, er war noch wesentlich mehr gefährdet als sie, denn falls man das Lösegeld für sie bezahlte… Unsinn, es war absolut unmöglich, dass Sully das Geld zusammenbrachte und so gesehen, waren sie also doch gleich bedroht. Die einzige Möglichkeit zu ihrer Rettung war, dass Sully sie fand. Sie wusste, dass er nichts unversucht lassen würde, sie zu finden und zu befreien. Aber wie sollte er wissen, wo er suchen sollte und die Zeit war begrenzt. Vielleicht hatte Hank doch Recht, wenn er seine Hoffnungen in die Frau setzte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte, aber seine Stimmung hatte sich auf einen Schlag am Morgen geändert, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatte.

Sie sah zu ihm hinüber, aber er hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und schien vor sich hinzudösen. Sie selbst war ebenfalls leicht schläfrig, ob das von dem Mittel kam, das man ihnen offensichtlich verabreicht hatte, oder einfach vom Schlafmangel in der Nacht und der seelischen Erschöpfung, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Sie war schon fast am Einnicken, als sie das unverkennbare Geräusch von Pferdehufen vernahm, Pferde, mindestens zwei, die sich entfernten. Auch Hank war aufgeschreckt und lauschte angespannt auf weitere Geräusche, die ihnen verraten hätten, ob man sie allein gelassen hatte, oder ob noch jemand da war. Michaelas Herz klopfte wild und Hank witterte die Gelegenheit, auf die er gewartete hatte. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und unternahm den Versuch mit gefesselten Füßen zur Tür zu hüpfen, aber irgendwie war es so, als würden seine Beine von einer unsichtbaren Kraft festgehalten. Sein Oberkörper schwang nach vorn und die Füße blieben einfach stehen, was ihm einen nicht wenig schmerzhaften Sturz auf die Ellbogen einbrachte. Er stieß einen wüsten Fluch aus, der Michaela normalerweise die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte, doch diesmal verfolgte sie nur mit angehaltenem Atem Hanks erneute Bemühungen auf die Beine zu kommen. Er wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass sie ihm einfach den Dienst versagten und somit diese einmalige Gelegenheit vorüber zu gehen drohte. Hank stand jetzt mitten im Raum und Michaela hatte sich gerade entschlossen, es ihm gleichzutun und war im Aufstehen begriffen, als der Riegel zurückgezogen und die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Der Gewehrlauf war genau auf Hanks Brust gerichtet.

„Ich würde das nicht tun", warnte ihn eine weiche, weibliche Stimme, „setzen sie sich wieder hin." Es klang eigentlich mehr wie eine Bitte und nicht wie eine Drohung, aber Hank starrte sie entgeistert an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er konnte sich doch nicht so geirrt haben.

„Machen sie schon", drängte ihn die Frau und stieß ihn sanft mit dem Gewehr an. Er gehorchte, ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und kroch sitzend rückwärts zu seinem Platz an der Wand. Die Frau nahm das Gewehr runter, machte die Tür hinter sich zu und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

„Die anderen sind weg, sie haben einige Dinge zu erledigen und mich haben sie als Wache zurückgelassen, also machen sie bitte keine Schwierigkeiten, denn wenn sie das tun, habe ich Ärger. Außerdem hat es sowieso keinen Sinn, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, denn der Tee, den sie bekommen haben, legt sie für die nächsten Stunden lahm."

„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes", ergänzte Michaela zornig.

Die Frau sah sie an und sagte ernst „Es tut mir leid. Ich kann es nicht ändern, glauben sie mir."

„Wieso sprechen sie eigentlich plötzlich mit uns? Sie haben doch bisher kein Wort gesagt", fragte Michaela, die das Gespräch am Leben halten wollte.

Die Frau atmete kurz und schnell und zögerte. Sie blickte auf das Gewehr, das sie zwischen ihren Beinen auf den Boden gestellt hatte. „Selbst die anderen sind der Meinung, dass es nicht mehr viel Sinn hat, so zu tun, als wäre ich ein Mann. Sie müssen mich heute Nacht gehört haben."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Michaela.

„Nichts", sagte die Frau.

„Es hat sich aber nicht angehört wie nichts", bohrte Michaela beharrlich weiter.

„Lassen sie sie in Ruhe, Michaela", mischte sich Hank plötzlich ein. Er hatte den auf ihn gerichteten Gewehrlauf schon wieder vergessen und hörte nur noch den warmen Klang ihrer Stimme, und er war sich erneut sicher, dass von ihr keine Gefahr drohte. Im Gegenteil, sie war womöglich selber gefährdet und was ihr in der Nacht zugestoßen war, musste sie _ihm_ wirklich nicht erklären. Er hatte eine lebhafte Vorstellung davon, was Männer Frauen antun konnten und Michaela wollte das ganz sicher nicht hören.

Die Frau sah zu ihm hin, ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein paar Sekunden lang hielten sie diesen Kontakt bis sie sich wieder abwandte.

„Was ich nicht verstehe", nahm Michaela den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf, „ist, wie eine Frau, es fertig bringt mit zwei solchen Verbrechern gemeinsame Sache zu machen, noch dazu, wenn sie offensichtlich auch nicht besser behandelt wird als ihre Opfer."

„Das müssen sie auch nicht verstehen", bekam sie knapp zur Antwort.

„Weil wir sowieso nicht mehr lange genug leben, um von Bedeutung zu sein?" provozierte Michaela sie weiter, „na schön, umso offener können sie doch darüber reden, wir werden sie nicht verraten können. Dass sie eine Frau sind und dass sie von ihren Kumpanen misshandelt werden und dass…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Frau war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und hielt Michaela das Gewehr ins Gesicht. „Halten sie den Mund", presste sie keuchend hervor und Michaela bemerkte selbst in ihrem Schreck, dass sie sich leicht krümmte, als hätte ihr die plötzliche heftige Bewegung irgendwelche Schmerzen verursacht. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ fluchtartig die Hütte.

Hank schüttelte den Kopf: „Großartig, Michaela", sagte er zynisch, „wirklich, eine Meisterleistung, so einfühlsam, ich denke damit haben sie uns einen ganzen Schritt weiter gebracht... _ins Grab._"

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte Michaela.

„Sie hat ihnen nichts getan, sie war freundlich, sie hat sich um mich gekümmert und sie hat unter diesen Schweinen ganz offensichtlich zu leiden, warum reden sie so mit ihr?" Hanks Stimme war lauter als nötig.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich …"

„Aber mir vorwerfen, dass ich unüberlegte Dinge tue. Sie sind wirklich gut. Michaela Quinn, die Frau, die in jeder Situation, die richtigen Worte findet." Hank schnaubte vor Wut und Michaela hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Was war nur in sie gefahren, warum hatte sie sie so provozieren müssen. Vielleicht hätte die Frau ihnen tatsächlich helfen können und sie hatte jetzt alles kaputt gemacht.

Aber dann auf einmal ging die Tür wieder auf und die Frau kam zurück. Sie hatte das Gewehr zwar dabei, aber stellte es gleich neben der Tür ab. Michaela wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um sich zu entschuldigen, da griff die Frau nach dem weißen Sack der ihr Gesicht verbarg und zog ihn sich langsam vom Kopf. Sie war eine Indianerin.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

15

Sully steckte die Hand in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und zog das Bild heraus, das er immer bei sich trug und das ihn gemeinsam mit Michaela und den Kindern zeigte.

„Das hier ist meine Familie", sagte er und trat langsam auf Mrs. St.Claire zu, wobei er ihr die Photographie entgegenhielt. „Die ältesten drei Kinder sind adoptiert, meine Frau hat sie zu sich genommen, nachdem die Mutter der Kinder sie auf dem Sterbebett darum gebeten hatte. Dabei wusste sie damals gar nichts über Kinder, sie war erst kurz vorher aus Bosten als Ärztin nach Colorado Springs gekommen und dabei, sich mehr schlecht als recht durchzuschlagen. Natürlich haben ihr die Leute am Anfang nicht vertraut, eine Frau als Ärztin und das hier im Westen. Aber mit der Zeit haben sie gemerkt, was sie kann. Sie haben sie schätzen gelernt, als sie gesehen haben, wie sie sich um die Menschen kümmert und wie selbstlos sie dabei ist. Fast alle nennen sie Dr. Mike, das ist eine Abkürzung für Michaela. Sie hat in unserer Stadt mehr als einem Menschen das Leben gerettet und nicht nur das. Es gibt niemanden, der sie nicht respektiert, als Ärztin und als Mensch, so wie es niemanden gibt, den sie nicht respektiert." Sully machte eine kleine Pause und sah, wie Melissa St.Claire das Bild betrachtete, dann fuhr er fort: „Wir haben geheiratet, nachdem wir uns etwa drei Jahre kannten, obwohl ich eigentlich schon am ersten Tag, im ersten Moment, als ich sie angesehen habe, wusste, dass sie die Frau war, die ich ein Leben lang lieben würde. Aber wir waren sehr verschieden, hatten mit unserer Vergangenheit zu kämpfen und so hat es dann eben noch eine Weile gedauert, bis wir uns beide endlich eingestanden, dass wir viel mehr füreinander waren als nur Freunde.

Ein Jahr nach unserer Hochzeit kam diese junge Dame hier zur Welt, Katie", er zeigte auf das kleine, blonde Mädchen auf Michaelas Arm. Sie ist jetzt fast zweieinhalb. Ihre Brüder sind im Moment bei ihrer Schwester Colleen, die mit ihrem Mann in Philadelphia lebt und dort Medizin studiert, wie ihre Mutter."

Sully brach ab in seiner Erzählung und sah Melissa St.Claire in die Augen, die seinem Blick auswich und fest die Photographie fixierte.

„Mrs. St.Claire, meine Frau Michaela, die Mutter dieser Kinder, ist gestern Mittag entführt worden." Die Lippen der Frau begannen zu beben, aber Sully fuhr fort: „Es gibt keine Spur. Das einzige, was wir wissen, ist, dass es die gleichen Entführer sind, wie bei ihnen und wie bei der Frau in Manitou. Es wurde die gleiche Forderung gestellt, verbunden mit der gleichen Drohung."

Die Frau schloss ihre Augen, aus denen jetzt haltlos Tränen hervorquollen, ihre Hände mit denen sie immer noch das Bild festhielt, zitterten unkontrolliert.

„Sie können uns helfen, Mrs. St.Claire", beschwor sie Sully.

„NEIN !" Sie schrie es mit aller Inbrunst und aller Verzweiflung heraus, wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier.

„Bitte, Mrs. St.Claire, sie sind unsere einzige Chance", bettelte Sully und auch seine Fassung begann zu bröckeln.

Die Frau schluchzte laut und wiegte sich auf ihrem Stuhl vor und zurück.

„Mrs. St.Claire, meine Frau lebt doch noch, ich habe noch die Chance ihr zu helfen", auch aus Sullys Augen rannen nun Tränen. Er hatte sich nie im Leben so ohnmächtig gefühlt, wie in Gegenwart dieser Frau, die immer nur „nein, nein, nein, nein", vor sich hin murmelte und in all ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Verzweiflung so hart war wie ein Fels. Sie hatte es in der Hand, ihm zu helfen, er konnte dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen ohne eine Antwort. Er konnte einfach nicht.

„Bitte, Mrs. St.Claire, ich bitte sie, bitte helfen sie mir", wimmerte er. „Sie lebt doch noch, sie lebt doch noch".

Ihr Mann konnte die Szene nicht mehr länger ertragen. Er nahm Sully, der vor seiner Frau kniete an der Schulter und sagte leise und bittend: „Gehen sie. Es hat doch keinen Sinn."

Sully war, als würde ihm jemand das Herz herausreißen.

Er versuchte tief durchzuatmen und griff nach dem Bild, das Mrs. St.Claire immer noch in der Hand hielt, doch sie ließ es nicht los. Sie hielt es ganz fest, als wäre dieses Bild ein Rettungsanker, an den sie sich klammern konnte. Und auf einmal sah sie ihn an, mit einem Blick, so hilflos und schmerzlich, dass er kaum zu ertragen war.

„Es waren drei", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte und war so leise, als ob sie sogar Angst davor hätte, sich selbst zu hören. Aber Sully verstand jedes Wort und sein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Ich habe nie ihre Gesichter gesehen, denn sie… sie trugen solche weißen Säcke über dem Kopf" fuhr sie stockend fort, „aber einer war sehr groß und kräftig, der… der zweite war auch groß, aber schlanker… und der letzte war klein und schmächtig und hat nie etwas gesagt. Der Kräftige war der Chef, die anderen haben immer getan, was er gesagt hat."

Sully hielt den Blickkontakt. „Können sie sich an etwas Besonderes erinnern?"

Sie nickte: „Ja, dieser Mann, der Chef, hatte eine sehr tiefe Stimme,… sie war angenehm eigentlich …und er war auch freundlich…." Sie brach ab und schluchzte plötzlich wieder. „Aber das schien nur so, er war,…..er war ein…ein Monster."

„Können sie sich erinnern, wo man sie festgehalten hat?" fragte Sully und versucht sie mit dieser sachlichen Frage wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo das war. Ich war bewusstlos, als sie mich hinbrachten und als sie mich wegbrachten, hatte ich die Augen verbunden. Es war eine Hütte, aber schon sehr verfallen, mit verfaultem Holz und so. Sie muss wohl mitten in einem Wald gewesen sein, mehr weiß ich nicht."

„Mrs. St.Claire", Sully zögerte, weil er nicht wusste, wie er seine nächste und letzte Frage formulieren sollte, „was…" er brach ab und erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke und ihr war klar, was er wissen wollte.

Sie sah zu ihrem Mann hin, zu Sully, auf den Boden, sie schien irgendeinen Punkt im Raum zu suchen, der ihr half, das Erlebte in Worte zu fassen. Ihr Mund zitterte und zuckte. Die Falten auf ihrer Stirn gruben sich tief in ihre Haut und ihr Atem ging so rasch, als wäre sie gerade eine sehr weite Strecke gerannt, aber schließlich sprach sie trotzdem:

„Sie sagten, dass mein Mann das Lösegeld bezahlt hätte und sie würden mich freilassen.

Aber bevor sie das tun könnten, müssten sie sicher sein, dass ich nichts über sie erzählen würde. Ich sagte, das würde ich nicht, und ich hätte ja auch keinen von ihnen gesehen, aber sie sagten, das würde nicht reichen. Sie hatten mich an einen anderen Ort gebracht, mitten im Wald. Und dann sagten sie, ich würde nun sehen, was passieren würde, wenn sie irgendwo auch nur einen winzigen Hinweis darauf finden würden, dass ich auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit über sie ausgesagt hätte. Sie führten mich zu einem Baum, an dem ein Mann gefesselt war, ich weiß nicht, wer er war und sie wussten es auch nicht. Sie hatten ihn wahllos ausgesucht. Und dann…" Sie konnte nicht weiterreden und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, als könnte sie die schrecklichen Bilder der Erinnerung damit zudecken. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und presste dann zwischen den vorgehaltenen Händen hervor: „Er hat ihn skalpiert." Mr. St.Claire war blass vor Entsetzen. Er ging zu seiner schluchzenden Frau und nahm sie in die Arme. „Wenn ich reden würde, würden sie es erfahren, haben sie gesagt und dann würden sie sich jemand anderen aussuchen und mir seinen Skalp schicken, und ob ich damit leben wollte." Sully nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Mrs. St.Claire, ich schwöre ihnen, dass ich diese Kerle finden werde. Sie werden für das, was sie getan haben bezahlen. Haben sie keine Angst mehr."

Sie sah ihn an und sagte leise: „Retten sie ihre Frau."

„Das werde ich", antwortete Sully. Er streckte Mr. St.Claire die Hand entgegen und sagte: „Danke". Mr. St.Claire schüttelte Sully die Hand und meinte: „Ich hoffe, was sie gehört haben wird ihnen weiterhelfen. Und…", er schluckte bewegt, „ich danke _ihnen_."

sssssssssssssssssssssss

16.

„Ich heiße Wenona", sagte die Frau und warf ihr schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar, das in großen Locken ihr Gesicht umspielte, zurück und ließ sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder. Mit ihren unglaublichen Augen, die in dem schmalen Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen erst richtig zur Geltung kamen taxierte sie Hank, der aussah, als hätte ihm noch mal jemand einen Schlag an den Schädel versetzt.

„Ich bin eine Lakota", fuhr sie fort und mit einem letzten Seitenblick zu ihm fügte sie hinzu: „halb zumindest, die andere Hälfte ist weiß." Michaela war versucht zu fragen, warum so plötzlich sie ihnen das alles sagte, wieso sie ihnen ihr Aussehen offenbarte, aber sie hatte Angst, wieder etwas Falsches zu sagen und die Frau damit zum Schweigen zu bringen. Also verhielt sie sich still und beobachtete stattdessen Hanks Reaktion. Es wäre sehr interessant gewesen, in diesem Moment seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Er hatte sein Leben lang Indianer verabscheut, doch zu dieser Frau hatte er sich eindeutig hingezogen gefühlt. Was ging jetzt wohl in ihm vor?

Auch Wenona hätte das gern gewusst, sie hatte seine schockierte Reaktion bemerkt und es hatte sie einen Augenblick lang mehr verletzt, als alles was sie in der Nacht zuvor auszuhalten gehabt hatte. Aber was hatte sie schon erwartet, er hatte natürlich angenommen, sie sei eine Weiße. Sie sprach die Sprache der Weißen völlig akzentfrei und was sonst hätte ihm verraten sollen, dass sie Indianerin war, Halbindianerin, aber das fanden die meisten Weißen auch nicht besser. Und er war also so ein typischer Weißer und die zärtliche Umarmung hatte nichts bedeutet, sie hatte jemand anderem gegolten. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich nachträglich noch davor ekeln, dass sie ihn jemals angefasst hatte.

Aber das war jetzt egal, sie hatte sich entschieden und sie konnte die Zeit, die ihr blieb nicht damit vergeuden, sich sinnlose Gedanken zu machen.

„Sie hatten Recht, als sie sagten, dass ich mit den beiden gemeinsame Sache mache", sagte sie zu Michaela gewand, „und auch wieder nicht, denn ich habe keine andere Wahl."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Michaela.

„Nein, das tun sie nicht", antwortete Wenona, „aber ich möchte, dass sie es verstehen."

Sie wirkte ernst und bekümmert, und während sie sprach, ertappte Hank sich bei dem Wunsch, sie wenigstens einmal lachen zu sehen. Sie musste bezaubernd aussehen, wenn sie lachte, falls sie jemals Grund dafür fand. Auch wenn sie hundertmal eine Indianerin war, so war sie trotzdem das Schönste und Rührendste, was er je gesehen hatte.

„Meine Mutter war von einem Soldaten der Weißen vergewaltigt worden", begann Wenona zu erzählen und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Jedenfalls hat sie das später in ihrem Dorf so erzählt, nur mir hat sie anvertraut, dass sie meinen Vater geliebt hat und er sie. Einen Tag lang." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Meine Mutter war Heilerin und unterwegs beim Kräutersammeln, als sie von zwei Soldaten aufgegriffen wurde. Sie nahmen sie mit in ihr Lager und hätten sie wahrscheinlich in irgendein Reservat gesperrt, weit entfernt von ihrem Dorf, wenn nicht mein Vater gewesen wäre. Er hat sie gesehen und hatte Mitleid. Er tat so, als würde er sich ein bisschen mit ihr amüsieren wollen, sie wissen schon, und hat sie mit in sein Zelt genommen. Aber sie haben nur geredet, den ganzen Abend und die halbe Nacht und in der zweiten Hälfte der Nacht… bin ich entstanden. Vor Morgengrauen noch hat er ihr zur Flucht verholfen und sie haben sich nie wieder gesehen, aber meine Mutter wusste auch noch nach Jahren, wie er aussah, sie hat ihn mir genau beschrieben. Er war sehr groß, mit langen, blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, aber ich habe von ihm nur seine Locken geerbt." Sie sah Hank an, dem es die Sprache verschlagen hatte. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich deswegen verhindert, dass sie sie in der Klinik töteten, weil sie so aussehen, wie mein Vater ausgesehen haben muss." Hank schnappte nach Luft. „Aber ich kann unmöglich ihr Vater sein, ich war nie…, ich meine, ich habe nie…" Als sie merkte, wie sehr sie ihn aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, lachte sie: „Nein, natürlich können sie nicht mein Vater sein, sie sind ja viel zu jung dazu." Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an, ob dieses Missverständnisses und ihm war, als würde er augenblicklich zerschmelzen beim Anblick dieses Lächelns.

Wenona hatte die Veränderung in ihm bemerkt und erfreut stellte sie fest, dass der schockierte Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war und er sie wieder genauso ansah, wie vorher, als er noch nicht wusste, wer und was sie war. Sie zwang sich, nicht auf ihr Herzklopfen zu achten und erzählte weiter: „Meine Mutter sagte in ihrem Dorf zunächst nur, dass Soldaten sie gefangen genommen hätten, und als sie feststellte, dass sie schwanger war, erfand sie die Geschichte von der Vergewaltigung, sie wäre sonst ausgestoßen worden. Auch so hatte sie es schwer genug und ich als Halbblut natürlich auch. Wir wurden eigentlich nur geduldet, und meine Mutter konnte überleben und hatte ihren festen Platz im Dorf, weil sie eine gute Heilerin war und damit unentbehrlich. Sie hat auch mir alles darüber beigebracht und sie hat mich die Sprache der Weißen gelehrt, weil sie wollte, dass mich etwas mit meinem Vater verbinden sollte."

„Woher kannte ihre Mutter die Sprache der Weißen?" wollte Michaela wissen.

Wenona lächelte ganz leicht und meinte: „Nicht alle Weißen haben sich einfach so in das Indianerland gedrängt und die Indianer vertrieben, und nicht alle Indianer haben sich gegen das Eindringen der Weißen gewehrt. In der Nähe des Winterquartiers unseres Dorfes war eine kleine Siedlung entstanden und jahrelang lebten die Indianer und diese Weißen friedlich nebeneinander und meine Mutter hatte sogar weiße Freunde. Bis dann immer mehr Siedler kamen und zum Schluss die Armee die Indianer vertrieb. Aber meine Mutter hat sich nicht an die Soldaten erinnert, sondern immer an ihre Freunde."

„Sie muss eine wunderbare Frau gewesen sein", sagte Michaela.

„Ja, das war sie. Sie ist gestorben, als unser Dorf überfallen wurde. Ich war dreizehn und wurde gefangen genommen, mit einigen anderen Kindern. Einer der Soldaten hat mich gesehen und den Kommandeur gefragt, ob er mich haben könne, als Spielkameradin für seinen Sohn. Und so bin ich zu dieser Familie gekommen. Ich war die Hausmagd und wie gesagt die Spielkameradin für den Sohn, der allerdings, wie sich herausstellte fünf Jahre älter war als ich und andere Spiele im Sinn hatte. Und natürlich kamen ihnen auch die Kenntnisse, die ich von meiner Mutter hatte zu Gute. Mir übrigens auch, denn dadurch konnte ich verhindern, dass ich jemals von diesem Mistkerl schwanger geworden bin. Vor ein paar Jahren tauchte dann der Bruder meines ‚Ziehvaters' auf mit einer Menge Ideen, wie man an viel Geld kommen könnte, keine davon hatte viel mit dem Gesetz zu tun. Zunächst nahm er nur… seinen Neffen mit und sie probierten es mit ein paar kleineren Gaunereien, die ihnen außer Routine nicht sehr viel einbrachten. Dann kam…" sie vermied seinen Namen und sagte stattdessen einfach „Dann kam dieser nette Onkel auf die Idee, ich könnte ihnen nützlich sein, und so nahmen sie mich mit. Ich hatte keine Wahl, ich habe immer noch keine und ich werde nie eine haben. Ich bin ein Halbblut und weder bei den Indianern noch bei den Weißen akzeptiert, wo sollte ich also hin?"

„Haben sie den Tee von heute morgen gebraut?" fragte Michaela.

„Natürlich. Es ist schwierig, die genaue Dosis zu erwischen, so dass die Lähmung nur ganz schwach ist und von nicht allzu langer Dauer. Und ich habe auch das Mittel zubereitet, dass man ihnen zusammen mit dem Chloroform verabreicht hat und das einen begrenzten Gedächtnisverlust zur Folge hat. Das heißt, man kann sich an kurz zurückliegende Ereignisse nicht erinnern." Michaela wusste nicht, ob sie beeindruckt oder empört sein sollte, aber Wenona nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, vor allem nicht, weil meine Mutter mir all das beigebracht hat, um Gutes zu bewirken und nicht Böses. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern."

„Doch", unterbrach sie Hank, „doch, das könnten sie."

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

17.

Sully schickte ein Telegramm mit allen Informationen, die ihm Melissa St.Claire gegeben hatte, nach Colorado Springs an Daniel. Vielleicht konnte doch irgendjemand etwas damit anfangen: Drei Männer, von denen einer klein, schmächtig und stumm war oder wie Sully eher vermutete zwei Männer und eine Frau, Fremde in Colorado Springs, die vielleicht doch jemandem aufgefallen sein könnten.

„Allzu viel ist das ja nicht", hatte Jake gemeint, nachdem Sully ihm alles berichtet hatte.

„Nein, aber wir wissen eine ganze Menge mehr als vorher: Wir wissen, es sind drei, und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass eine Frau darunter ist. Wir wissen, sie benutzen eine Hütte, um die Gefangenen unterzubringen."

„Moment mal", unterbrach ihn Jake, „das haben sie so bei Mrs. St.Claire gemacht, woher wissen wir, dass sie Michaela nicht woanders hingebracht haben."

„Weil es auch der gleiche Übergabeort ist, der Silent Creek, und warum sollten sie sich die Mühe machen, einen neuen Aufenthaltsort auszukundschaften?"

„Um ihre Spuren zu verwischen, immerhin scheinen sie doch sehr clever zu sein, was das betrifft."

Sully schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie gehen davon aus, dass es keine Zeugen gibt, die eine Frau ist tot und die andere haben sie nachhaltig eingeschüchtert."

„Na schön", meinte Jake, „aber trotzdem könnte diese Hütte überall sein."

„Nicht überall", entgegnete Sully, „sie liegt wenigstens ein bis zwei Stunden vom Übergabeort entfernt. Nicht zu nah dabei und nicht zu weit weg. Außerdem wissen wir, dass sie mitten in einem Waldgebiet liegt. Genauso wie der zweite Ort, an den man Mrs. St.Claire gebracht hat und der wahrscheinlich nicht allzu weit von der Hütte entfernt ist."

Jake war nach wie vor skeptisch. „Sonst noch was?"

Sullys Miene verdüsterte sich: „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich glaube jetzt, dass Hank wahrscheinlich noch lebt", er machte eine kleine Pause und sah Jake besorgt an „noch", sagte er dann.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Jake.

„Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, welche Rolle sie für ihn vorgesehen haben, wenn sie so vorgehen, wie beim letzten Mal?" fragte Sully zurück und Jake ging endlich ein Licht auf. „Oh, mein Gott", murmelte er entsetzt, „selbst wenn wir das Lösegeld beschaffen…"

„…wird es ihn nicht retten", beendete Sully den Satz.

In diesem Moment kam Preston um die Ecke. Er wirkte nicht besonders zufrieden und wie Sully richtig vermutete, war das Geld immer noch nicht eingetroffen.

„Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern", meinte Preston und es klang mehr danach, als wollte er es sich selbst einreden, doch Sully schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir können nicht mehr warten, wir müssen den Zug nehmen, sonst haben wir nicht genügend Zeit. Wir müssen spätestens am frühen Abend in Colorado Springs sein." Preston sah ihn fragend an und Jake unterrichtete ihn über die Neuigkeiten, die sich ergeben hatten.

„Das Geld allein nutzt uns nichts, es kann uns möglicherweise Zeit verschaffen, aber wir müssen auf alle Fälle trotzdem versuchen, den Entführern auf die Spur zu kommen", erklärte Sully. Preston sah ihn zweifelnd an, für ihn klang das nach einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Wozu brauchen wir dann überhaupt noch das Geld?" fragte er.

„Weil die Gefahr noch viel größer ist, wenn das Geld nicht da ist. Wenn sie es aber bekommen, kann sie das erstmal in Sicherheit wiegen."

Preston dachte ein paar Sekunden nach und sagte dann: „Also gut, ich werde hier bleiben und auf das Geld warten und sobald ich es habe, reite ich zurück. Ihr könnt inzwischen den Zug nehmen."

Sully nickte, meinte jedoch, Jake solle zusammen mit Preston zurück reiten, da sie zu zweit sicherer wären. Preston lag die Frage auf der Zunge, ob er sich um seine Sicherheit Sorgen machte oder um die des Geldes, aber er unterdrückte sie. Es war nicht die Zeit für seine üblichen Sticheleien. Stattdessen fragte er: „Wo ist überhaupt der Silent Creek?"

„Der Silent Creek", antwortete Sully, „ist eigentlich nur eine Quelle, die sich in einem Rinnsal verläuft. Wenn es sehr viel regnet oder nach der Schneeschmelze, wird daraus ein Bach, der dann aber wieder nach und nach austrocknet. Die Quelle liegt nördlich vom Pike's Peak etwa ein Drei-Stunden-Ritt von Colorado Springs entfernt."

„Und in einem großen Waldgebiet", ergänzte Jake viel sagend.

„Richtig", sagte Sully und mit einem weiteren leisen Anflug von Resignation fügte er hinzu: „in einem sehr großen Waldgebiet leider."

Die Männer schwiegen. Man konnte die Sache drehen und wenden, wie man wollte, auch mit allen Informationen, die ihnen Melissa St.Claire gegeben hatte, blieb es weiter wie die Suche nach der Stecknadel im Heuhaufen.

Sully musste den Zwei-Uhr-Zug erreichen und verabschiedete sich mit gemischten Gefühlen von den anderen beiden. Wider besseres Wissen bereute er es, Jake dazu überredet zu haben mit Preston zu reiten, denn als er schließlich im Zug saß, konnte er kaum das Gefühl ertragen, drei Stunden lang ohne jede Ablenkung seinen eigenen Gedanken ausgeliefert zu sein. Gedanken, die ihn immer wieder mit der Vorstellung konfrontierten, Michaela zu verlieren auf eine Art und Weise, die so grauenvoll war, dass alles in ihm sich vor Entsetzen verkrampfte. Er musste sie finden. Er musste es einfach.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

18.

„Sie könnten uns helfen, hier weg zu kommen", sagte Hank.

Wenona riss ihre dunklen Augen auf und sah ihn entgeistert an. „Können sie sich vorstellen, was die mit mir machen würden."

Er dachte nicht lange nach und sagte ohne zu zögern: „Sie kommen einfach mit uns."

„Einfach?" fragte Wenona zurück, „ich komme einfach mit, ja? Und sagen sie mir auch, was ich dann mache?"

Hank schwieg. Was sollte er auch sagen? Er hatte sich keine ernsthaften Gedanken darüber gemacht, er hatte es einfach so gesagt, nein, nicht einfach so, er wollte ihr helfen und er wollte sie um sich haben, irgendwie…

Als Hank nichts zu sagen wusste und nur in ihr schönes Gesicht starrte, sprang Michaela ein: „Er hat Recht, sie können mit uns kommen. Wir werden eine Lösung für sie finden. Die beiden werden mit ihrer Hilfe geschnappt und sie brauchen nichts mehr von ihnen zu befürchten. Und wir werden für sie aussagen, dass man sie nur benutzt hat und dass sie selber in großer Gefahr waren. Sie werden sehen."

Wenona hatte Michaela skeptisch zugehört.

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet: Was mache ich dann? In Colorado Springs leben?"

„Warum nicht", beharrte Michaela.

„Sie wissen verdammt gut, warum nicht", konterte Wenona, „weil ich ein Halbblut bin und noch dazu eins, das mit den schlimmsten Verbrechern, die man sich vorstellen kann, herumzieht. Das sind keine Eigenschaften, die einen beliebt machen."

„Sie irren sich", Michaela dachte nicht daran aufzugeben, „die Leute werden ihre Situation verstehen und sie werden es honorieren, dass sie unser Leben gerettet haben, glauben sie mir."

Wenona schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn ich es wollte, haben sie vergessen, dass sie nicht laufen können, jedenfalls nicht gut genug, um zu Fuß zu entkommen."

„Wie lange hält die Wirkung noch an?" wollte Michaela wissen.

„Mindestens zwei Stunden und dann wird sie langsam abklingen.

„Und wann kommen die anderen zurück?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Was tun sie überhaupt?" fragte Hank.

„Sie bereiten den Übergabeort vor und...", sie stockte bei dem Gedanken an das, was sie vielleicht noch gerade taten, „und …noch verschiedenes."

„Mein Mann hat das Geld nicht und es gibt niemanden, der es ihm geben könnte", sagte Michaela und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu klingen, „sie werden uns also töten. Wollen sie das mitverantworten? Wollen sie ihr Leben lang zusehen, wie die beiden ein Verbrechen nach dem anderen begehen, sie dabei unterstützen und dabei noch selber gequält werden, ständig in Angst. Welches Leben könnte schlimmer sein? Alles ist besser als das."

Wenona schwieg, aber es war kein verstocktes, sondern ein ratloses Schweigen und Michaela glaubte zu spüren, dass ihr Widerstand allmählich in sich zusammen fiel.

Hank machte plötzlich Anstalten, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen und Wenona sah ihm tatenlos, aber skeptisch dabei zu. Als er auf seinen Beinen stand, probierte er, vorsichtiger als zuvor, aus, was er tun konnte. Seine Beine waren nicht völlig gefühllos, aber sie schienen ihm nicht richtig zu gehorchen.

„Lassen sie es lieber, es ist sinnlos", sagte Wenona zu ihm. „Auch wenn ich ihnen die Fesseln abnehmen würde, würden sie sich nur so langsam wie eine Schnecke bewegen können."

„Versuchen wir es", sagte er und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Sie wollte seinem Blick ausweichen, aber sie konnte es nicht.

So unsicher sie sich auch war in allem, was sie tat, so sehr sie auch von ihrer Angst geleitet wurde und das schon so lange, dass sie gar nicht mehr wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, etwas aus freiem Willen zu tun, so sicher war sie sich doch in einer Sache, dass sie nämlich niemals zusehen konnte, wie sie ihn töten würden. Die Grenzen, dessen, was sie ertragen konnte, waren in den letzten Jahren sehr weit gesteckt worden, aber das wäre zu weit.

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. Dann kniete sie sich hin, zog ein Messer aus ihrem Stiefel und schnitt die Fesseln durch. Michaela hielt die Luft an und beobachtete angespannt Hanks Gehversuche. Aber es war jämmerlich. Wenona hatte Recht gehabt, er konnte nur ganz langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen und jedes Mal, wenn er mit Gewalt ein schnelleres Tempo erreichen wollte, verlor er fast das Gleichgewicht, weil die Beine nicht mit dem Oberkörper mit kamen.

„Verdammt", brüllte er so ungestüm, dass Wenona zusammenzuckte. Er ging in die Hocke und stützte verzweifelt seinen Kopf in seine immer noch gefesselten Hände. Wenona sah bekümmert und schuldbewusst auf ihn herab.

Sie hatten von ihr verlangt, ihnen diesen Tee zu geben, sie wollten auf Nummer sicher gehen, während sie beide weg waren, aber hätte sie nicht nur so tun können, hätte sie den Tee nicht schwächer machen, oder einfach etwas ganz anderes zusammenbrauen können.

Nein, das hätten sie gemerkt, als sie die Gefangenen rausführten, denn eigentlich war das der Sinn des Ganzen gewesen, zu sehen, ob der Tee auch wirkte. Sie hätte nichts tun können.

Michaela dachte fieberhaft nach und plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

„Wenona", sagte sie, „zu den meisten Giften gibt es ein Gegenmittel. Ist es nicht möglich, dass sie uns etwas geben, was die Wirkung des Tees aufhebt?"

Hank hob den Kopf und warf Michaela einen begeisterten Blick zu. Keine Frage, auch wenn sie sich manchmal etwas ungeschickt anstellte, die Frau hatte was im Kopf.

Wenona jedoch war unschlüssig: „Es gäbe schon etwas", sagte sie zögernd, „aber ich müsste es erst herstellen und das dauert zu lange, erst recht, wenn man die Dauer, bis die Wirkung einsetzt, dazu rechnet."

„Wie lange?" wollte Michaela wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, kommt drauf an, wie schnell ich die Zutaten finde, wenn überhaupt."

„Egal", sagte Michaela, „fangen sie einfach an. Jetzt gleich."

Wenona zögerte wieder. Was, wenn die anderen früher zurückkamen, wenn sie es bemerken würden, dass sie ihnen zur Flucht verhelfen wollte, wenn sie den Mann ohne Beinfesseln sahen. Und was war, wenn sie es nicht tat?

Sie sah zu Hank, der ihren Blick erwartungsvoll erwiderte. Sie sollte mit ihnen kommen, hatte er gesagt. Was war, wenn das tatsächlich möglich wäre, wenn sie dieses Leben endlich hinter sich lassen könnte und stattdessen… Sie wagte nicht weiterzudenken, all das lag jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Würde er sie dann immer noch so ansehen wie jetzt?

Hank erhob sich: „Bitte, Wenona", sagte er eindringlich, aber sanft. Sie schluckte und sagte leise: „Gut". Dann drehte sie sich rasch um und lief hinaus.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

19.

Nachdem Daniel das Telegramm von Sully erhalten und gelesen hatte, trommelte er sofort einige Leute im Cafe zusammen, um die Neuigkeiten zu besprechen. Robert E, Grace und Dorothy saßen schon da, als Daniel gemeinsam mit Horace eintraf, und auch Loren kam von seinem Laden her angelaufen.

„Sully hat etwas über die Entführer in Erfahrung gebracht, es ist nicht viel, aber vielleicht ist dem einen oder anderen von Euch ja doch etwas aufgefallen, Fremde, auf die die Beschreibungen passen, und die sich auffällig verhalten haben", sagte Daniel und las dann das Telegramm vor.

Nach der ersten Ankündigung waren alle gespannt gewesen, doch als sie den Inhalt des Telegramms hörten, machte sich sofort eine spürbare Ernüchterung breit und es war natürlich Loren, der sie als erster in Worte fasste: „Zwei große Männer und eine Frau oder ein Junge? Mehr nicht? Das hätten wir uns auch denken können, dass es mehr als ein Mann war, wie hätte einer allein Dr. Mike und vor allem Hank fortschaffen können. Und große Männer gibt es viele, ganz zu Schweigen von Frauen", grummelte er noch hinterher.

„Der eine Mann hat eine auffallend tiefe, angenehme Stimme", bemerkte Daniel noch, aber Loren winkte ab: „Aaah, Daniel, das ist doch Zeitverschwendung."

„Loren", ermahnte ihn Dorothy, aber innerlich gab sie ihm Recht, so sehr sie es sich auch gewünscht hätte, so konnte sie doch überhaupt nicht sehen, was diese Beschreibung bringen sollte. Den anderen ging es nicht besser und betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Ich sagte ja, dass es nicht viel ist, aber es ist mehr als nichts. Wir wissen, es waren drei Personen, von denen eine wahrscheinlich eine Frau war. Überlegt doch einfach noch mal, ob euch nicht doch drei Fremde aufgefallen sind. Gestern, oder schon Tage davor. Sie müssen es ja auch geplant und alles ausgekundschaftet haben." Daniels Stimme, so eindringlich sie auch sein mochte, verriet seine Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er ließ sich mit einem Stoßseufzer auf einen Stuhl sinken und zerwühlte sich mit einer Hand das Haar, in der anderen immer noch das Telegramm.

Teresa Slicker kam mit Reverend Johnson ins Cafe. Sie waren von Daniel nicht verständigt worden, denn Teresa verbrachte nur wenig Zeit in der Stadt, da die Schule etwas abseits lag und sie in letzter Zeit viel damit beschäftigt gewesen war, ihr neues Haus wohnlich einzurichten und einen Garten anzulegen. Und der Reverend, nun, er war eben blind und kam damit als Zeuge eher nicht in Betracht.

Sie traten zu der Gruppe deprimiert dreinblickender Leute, und Teresa, zutiefst beunruhigt, wollte sofort wissen, was los war.

Daniel berichtete von dem Telegramm, dessen Inhalt sie jedoch leider nicht weiterzubringen schien und hielt ihr das Blatt Papier hin. Der Reverend bat sie, es ihm vorzulesen, was sie unverzüglich tat. Keiner der anderen hörte noch zu, doch als Teresa fertig war, stutzte der Geistliche und zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wie war das, könnten sie es bitte noch mal lesen", bat er und Teresa kam seinem Wunsch nach, während die anderen sich fragende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Eine auffallend tiefe, angenehme Stimme…", wiederholte der Reverend langsam, „ich saß vor zwei oder drei Tagen im Cafe und habe einen Mann mit einer solchen Stimme gehört. Es war eindeutig ein Fremder und er saß am Nebentisch. Er hatte eine sehr tiefe, klangvolle Stimme. Ich habe noch darüber nachgedacht, dass sie sich wunderbar anhören müsste beim Verlesen einer Predigt. Aber natürlich weiß ich nicht, ob er groß und kräftig war."

Die anderen starten ihn jetzt fassungslos an und Daniel war mit einem Mal vollkommen aufgeregt: „Wissen sie noch, mit wem er geredet hat, oder was er gesagt hat", fragte er hoffend.

Der Reverend nickte: „Er muss wohl mit Grace geredet haben. Er sagte: ‚Ihr Kuchen ist wirklich ausgezeichnet, Madam'. Weiter nichts. Ich denke, er saß allein am Tisch."

Grace bekam plötzlich riesige Augen: „Oh, mein Gott", schrie sie und war völlig aus dem Häuschen „oh mein Gott, ja, ich erinnere mich. Das muss er gewesen sein. Ein großer, kräftiger Mann. Er hatte einen grauen, kurzen Haarkranz und einen kurzen Bart." Die ganze Gruppe geriet mit einem Mal in helle Aufregung. Plötzlich erinnerte sich auch Robert E., den Mann gesehen zu haben. Und er erinnerte sich auch an den Wagen, den er fuhr und der von zwei Pferden, wie ein Planwagen gezogen wurde. „Der Wagen war bis obenhin beladen mit irgendwelchen Decken und so ´nem Zeug."

„Teppichen", sagte Loren, der den Eindruck machte, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Alle sahen ihn verblüfft an.

„Das muss dieser Teppichhändler gewesen sein, der gestern morgen bei mir war und mir seine Ware anbieten wollte", sagte er von der plötzlichen Erkenntnis selbst am meisten überrascht. „Der sah genauso aus und der hatte auch diese tiefe Stimme, fällt mir jetzt ein. Ich hab ihn aber schnell abgewimmelt, weil ich meine eigenen Lieferanten habe und weil seine Ware wie Kraut und Rüben durcheinander auf dem Wagen lag, so dass ich die Mottenlöcher schon förmlich riechen konnte."

Die Stimmung im Cafe änderte sich schlagartig. Die bis vor kurzem noch teilnahmslosen und betrübten Mienen hellten sich auf, die bedrückte Stille wich einem erregten Stimmengewirr.

„Gestern Morgen, sagen sie, Loren?", vergewisserte sich Daniel noch mal.

„Ja", sagte Loren, „ganz sicher. Ich hab mich später noch darüber geärgert, dass das Gespann seines Wagens fast vollständig den Durchgang zum Cafe blockiert hat und ich einen Umweg machen musste und von ihm war weit und breit nichts zu sehen."

„Er hat den Durchgang blockiert?" fragte Daniel ahnungsvoll, „welchen Durchgang?"

„Na, den zwischen deinem Büro und der…", er hielt inne, „und der Klinik", beendete er den Satz und hielt sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund. Er musste nicht aussprechen, was er dachte. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr: Der Wagen war dort platziert worden, um die Opfer der Entführung abzutransportieren. Dennoch war nicht klar, wie zwei Menschen völlig unbemerkt in diesen Wagen hatten verschwinden können.

„Sie müssen den hinteren Ausgang aus der Klinik benutzt haben", überlegte Daniel, „und um den Durchgang zum Cafe haben die Leute einen Bogen gemacht, so wie Loren, weil der Wagen davor stand. Die Sicht vom Cafe aus war durch den Zaun und das Gespann versperrt. Hätte man von der Schmiede aus etwas bemerken können?"

Er sah Robert E. fragend an, aber der seufzt nur und meinte: „Vielleicht hätte man etwas bemerken können, aber gestern Mittag musste ich Grace helfen." Und auf Daniels verständnislosen Blick hin erklärte Grace: „Tja, ausgerechnet gestern Mittag fing mein Ofen an zu spinnen. Er hat geraucht wie verrückt. Ich war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, ihn wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ohne Robert E. hätte ich das sicher nicht geschafft und alle Gäste wären mir davongelaufen."

„Der Ofen hat geraucht?", fragte Daniel entgeistert, „wieso das denn?"

„Tja, das hab ich mich auch gefragt. Keine Ahnung", antwortete Grace ratlos. „Jedenfalls war ich vollauf damit beschäftigt."

„Was wahrscheinlich auch die Absicht war", schlussfolgerte Daniel.

Allmählich setzte sich das Bild dessen, was sich am Tag zuvor zugetragen hatte, Stück für Stück zusammen.

Es war zwar noch längst nicht komplett und womöglich würde es das auch nie werden, aber sie wussten inzwischen sehr viel mehr als zuvor.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

20.

Wenona arbeitete verbissen. Sie hatte tatsächlich alle Zutaten, die sie brauchte, gefunden und war dabei, Wurzeln mit ihrem Messer zu zerkleinern und mit einem Stein zu zerstampfen, um sie dem im Wasser siedenden Blätterbrei aus verschiedenen Pflanzen hinzuzufügen. Eine Stunde hatte sie bisher gebraucht und bis der Tee fertig war würde er noch weitere zehn Minuten ziehen müssen. Die Wirkung wiederum würde frühestens nach einer halben Stunde allmählich eintreten, die Zeit würde also verdammt knapp werden. Es konnte gut sein, dass Cass und Warner bis dahin wieder zurück wären, aber es half nichts, sie musste es versuchen. Wahrscheinlich war das die einzige Gelegenheit, die sich bieten würde, die einzige Gelegenheit, die auch sie jemals haben würde, diesem Leben zu entfliehen, weil sie Menschen begegnet war, die ihr helfen würden.

Aber was war, wenn es nicht gelang, wenn die anderen zurückkämen? Würden sie den Mann und die Frau töten, falls das Lösegeld nicht eintraf? Mit Sicherheit würden sie das tun.

Sie hatten nicht gezögert, die andere Frau aus Manitou zu töten. Warner hatte nicht lange gefackelt. Er meinte, es hätte keinen Sinn leere Drohungen auszustoßen und dann hatte er sie umgebracht. Wenigstens hatte er sie nicht bei lebendigem Leib skalpiert, sondern ihr zuerst ein Messer ins Herz gestoßen. Wie unglaublich menschlich er doch sein konnte, dachte Wenona angewidert und erinnerte sich an den Mann damals, der nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatte. Der, weil man die Frau dieses Geschäftmannes einschüchtern wollte, zum Hauptdarsteller in einem grausamen Schauspiel wurde. Seine Schreie klangen ihr immer noch im Ohr und mischten sich mit denen der entsetzten Frau.

Es war ihr gelungen, sich nicht übergeben zu müssen, mit all ihrem Willen hatte sie diesem Drang widerstanden, doch sie hatte gezittert wie Espenlaub und gleichzeitig war ihr kalter Schweiß über den Körper gelaufen. Gott sei Dank hatte keiner der beiden auf sie geachtet, Warner war mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt gewesen, die er wie immer ruhig und konzentriert erledigte, als würde es sich um die Herstellung einer Schnitzerei handeln. Und Cass hatte ihm genau zugesehen, ein bewunderndes Grinsen auf seinem brutalen Gesicht. Später hatte er Warner gefragt, ob er es beim nächsten Mal auch versuchen dürfe, aber das mit der Frau aus Manitou wollte Warner doch lieber selber erledigen. Vielleicht diesmal…

Nachdem sie den Sud ein paar Mal kräftig umgerührt hatte, wartete Wenona, nervös bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzuckend.

Doch die zehn Minuten vergingen, ohne dass auch nur eine Ahnung von Pferdegetrappel zu hören war. Sie füllte den Tee in zwei Becher, goss den Rest zusammen mit den übrig gebliebenen Pflanzenteilen ins Gebüsch und ging zur Hütte.

Hank und Michaela warteten bereits voller Anspannung. Sie hatten die Zwischenzeit größtenteils schweigend verbracht, nur ab und zu hatte Hank die Beweglichkeit seiner Beine getestet, was Michaela nur noch unruhiger gemacht hatte.

Wenona ging zunächst zu Michaela, um ihr den Becher zu geben und dann zu Hank. Nachdem sie ihm den Tee gegeben hatte, holte sie ein Seil aus ihrer Tasche und begann es um seine Beine zu schlingen. Augenblicklich stellte er den Becher beiseite, zog die Beine an und hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Was machen sie da?" fragte er sie.

„Ich lege ihnen Fesseln an", sagte sie, „wenn die anderen doch früher zurückkommen und sie sind nicht gefesselt, was glauben sie wird passieren?" Sie sah ihn beschwörend an, und dieser Blick war alles, was er wirklich wahrnahm. Warum, zum Teufel, musste er dieser Frau ausgerechnet hier begegnen. Der Gedanke, wahrscheinlich in großer Lebensgefahr zu sein machte ihn seltsamerweise weit weniger nervös, als ihre Nähe und die Tatsache, dass seine gefesselten Hände ihn daran hinderten, sie einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Wenona sah an seinen Augen, dass er gar nicht zugehört hatte, dass er jedenfalls im Moment weit davon entfernt war, an irgendwelche Gefahren zu denken. Sekundenlang sahen sie sich nur an, bis sie spürte wie seine Finger ihr sanft über den Handrücken strichen. Dann ließ er sie los, nahm den Becher und lehnte sich fast resigniert wieder mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

Sie legte ihm die Fesseln an, so wie sie es bei Cass gesehen hatte und hoffte innerlich, sie würde sie bald wieder zerschneiden können, um von hier zu fliehen.

Eine halbe Stunde noch mussten sie warten, dann könnten sie es riskieren, dann waren die beiden vielleicht schnell genug, um im Dickicht des Waldes unterzutauchen und von da aus, die nächste Stadt zu erreichen, oder auch nur die nächste Ranch, um Hilfe zu bekommen, vielleicht Pferde oder eine Waffe, denn in dem Gewehr, das ihr die Männer da gelassen hatten, waren wohlweislich nur zwei Kugeln.

Wenona betete nie. Sie wusste nicht an wen oder was sie glauben sollte. Als sie bei ihrem Stamm gelebt hatte, hatten sie Wakan Tanka angerufen, aber was hatte es genutzt. Als sie bei den Weißen lebte, hatte sie von Gott reden hören und sie hatte sich gewundert, dass das woran die Weißen glaubten und die Art wie sie lebten, meilenweit auseinander klafften. Würde es diesen Gott geben, würde er sich das gefallen lassen?

Nein, da war keine höhere Macht, da war sich Wenona sicher, die sich um die Menschen auf der Erde wirklich kümmerte. Gäbe es Götter, dann wären es sehr gleichgültige Götter.

Aber ihrer Mutter, deren Geist, und an diese Vorstellung klammerte sich Wenona mit aller Kraft, um sie herum war, war sie nicht gleichgültig.

Zu ihr schickte sie ihr Stoßgebet, ihre Bitte um Hilfe, um die Möglichkeit, die beiden zu retten, während sie Hanks Fesseln festzog und verknotete.

„Dieser Tee schmeckt ja fast noch scheußlicher als der von heute Morgen", meinte Hank scherzhaft, um Wenona, deren Anspannung er spürte, etwas aufzuheitern.

„Jedenfalls werden sie sich nach dieser Erfahrung nicht mehr so schnell über meine Tees beschweren, Hank", kam es von Michaela, die sich leicht schüttelte nachdem sie ihren Becher gelehrt hatte. Wenona hob den Kopf und lächelte, ganz nebenbei hatte sie zum ersten Mal seinen Namen gehört. Hank…, passte irgendwie.

„Michaela macht nämlich auch so'n indianisches Zeugs", erklärte er ihr und strahlte sie an. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, wenn er sie lächeln sah.

„Indianisches Zeugs?", erwiderte sie und bedachte ihn mit einem gespielten strafenden Blick.

„Naja, Tees, die ihr dieser Indianer beigebracht hat. Sind nicht mal schlecht", nuschelte er verlegen.

Wenona sah Michaela überrascht an und Michaela erzählte ihr von Cloud Dancing, und dass er sie vieles von dem, was er als Medizinmann seines Volkes wusste, gelehrt hatte.

Wenona war sehr beeindruckt.

„Welche Kräuter haben sie für diesen Tee hier verwendet", wollte Michaela gerne wissen, doch Wenona schüttelte nur lächelnd ihren Kopf.

„Dieser Medizinmann hat ihnen ein großes Geschenk gemacht, denn normalerweise teilen wir unser Wissen nicht, außer an Würdige, denen wir großes Vertrauen entgegen bringen und die wir schon lange kennen. Er muss sie für würdig gehalten haben und das sind sie sicher auch, aber ich teile mein Wissen nicht. Es ist alles, was ich habe."

Michaela nickte verständnisvoll.

Wenona stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als würden lauter Ameisen hinauf und hinunter wandern, so nervös war sie und wurde es von Minute zu Minute mehr.

Es war ganz still draußen, nicht einmal die Blätter der Bäume rauschten, nur ab und zu hörte man einen Vogel. Keine Pferdehufe.

Wie lange würden sie wohl brauchen. Bis zum Silent Creek war es eine gute Stunde, wenn sie Glück hatten, waren sie noch nach Manitou geritten, um Vorräte zu besorgen, dann wären sie wesentlich länger weg. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie alles vorhatten, sie wusste nicht einmal, wie lange sie sich am Silent Creek aufhalten mussten, denn sie war natürlich noch nie dabei gewesen. Sie war überhaupt noch nie dort gewesen. Das Geld, wenn es denn da war, holte Warner ab, während Cass und sie mit den Entführten warteten.

Die Zeit zog sich dahin, sie schien auch irgendwie gelähmt zu sein, weil sie so gar nicht vergehen wollte.

Schließlich war eine halbe Stunde um, ohne dass die anderen aufgetaucht waren. Sie mussten es jetzt tun, sie konnten nicht länger warten. Wenona ging in die Hütte und ihr Herz klopfte so heftig, dass sie dachte, es müsste zerspringen.

„Ich glaube, ich kann meine Beine wieder normal bewegen", sagte Michaela und wippte abwechselnd mit den Füssen, um ihr Gefühl zu überprüfen.

Auch Hank spürte es und Wenona kniete sich nieder, um zuerst ihm die Fesseln zu durchschneiden.

Im selben Augenblick als sie ihr Messer zückte, hörte sie es: Erst leise und schnell immer lauter werdend, das eindeutige Geräusch von Pferdehufen, die sich im leichten Galopp der Hütte näherten.

Ihr Herz, das gerade noch so wild geklopft hatte, schien jetzt still zu stehen. Das konnte doch nicht sein, nicht jetzt. Mit Panik in den Augen und gelähmt vor Schreck und Enttäuschung starrte sie Hank an.

„Steck das Messer weg, schnell", raunte er ihr zu, „ setzt dich auf den Stuhl." Wie in Trance tat sie, was er ihr sagte. Das Messer verschwand im Stiefel, sie nahm das Gewehr in die Hand und setzte sich. In letzter Sekunde zischte Michaela: „Um Gottes Willen, der Mehlsack". Und Wenona stülpte sich rasch den weißen Fetzen über ihr Gesicht und zupfte ihn zurecht.

Keinen Moment zu früh, denn schon kam Cass durch die Tür.

„Na, Süße, hast du gut aufgepasst?" Noch bevor sie auch nur den Gedanken streifen konnte, das Gewehr in ihrer Hand gegen ihn zu richten, hatte er es ihr auch schon weggenommen.

Er zog sie zu sich heran und schob sie aus der Tür. Im Rausgehen drehte er sich noch mal zu Hank um und sagte: „Übrigens haben wir jetzt doch noch eine Aufgabe für dich gefunden. Der Lady wird es gefallen." Und lachend warf er die Tür hinter sich zu.

ssssssssssssssssssssssss

21.

Sullys Zug traf am Spätnachmittag im Bahnhof von Colorado Springs ein. Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel und erinnerte ihn daran, dass ihm nur noch wenig Zeit blieb.

Kaum war er ausgestiegen, lief ihm auch schon Horace entgegen.

„Sully", rief er, „es gibt Neuigkeiten."

„Michaela?" fragte Sully sofort aufgeregt, doch Horace schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, leider nicht, aber das Telegramm, das du geschickt hast,…erst dachten wir, es würde überhaupt nicht helfen, aber dann hat sich der Reverend erinnert und Grace und Loren." Bevor Horace Sully weiter mit unzusammenhängenden Informationen verwirren konnte, tauchte Daniel auf.

„Was habt ihr rausgefunden", fragte ihn Sully sofort, und Daniel erzählte ihm alles der Reihe nach. Nachdem er damit fertig war, verharrte Sully in nachdenklichem Schweigen. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und lief zur Klinik. Er wunderte sich, dass er vorher nicht daran gedacht hatte, alle Türen zu überprüfen. Der Eingang zum Behandlungszimmer war von innen abgeschlossen gewesen, genauso der Hintereingang, der zu Graces Cafe führte und auch der Vordereingang zu den Krankenzimmern. Nur den letzten Eingang vorn unter der Treppe hatte er nicht überprüft, weil er sowieso immer abgeschlossen war und nie benutzt wurde. Als das Gebäude noch Fremdenzimmer beherbergte, konnten Gäste, die im hinteren Trakt des Gebäudes untergebracht waren, hier aus und ein gehen, aber seit die Klinik existierte, wurde die Tür niemals als Eingang benutzt und war permanent verschlossen. Doch diesmal nicht. Wie Sully vermutet hatte, war die Tür unverriegelt. Die Entführer waren hier raus gekommen und konnten ihre Opfer, die sie wahrscheinlich in Decken verpackt hatten, in kürzester Zeit und ohne größeres Aufsehen in den Wagen verfrachten. Daniel war nicht da, um vom Sheriffbüro aus etwas zu bemerken und die Sicht zum Cafe war versperrt, außerdem waren Grace und Robert E. ohnehin mit dem rauchenden Ofen beschäftigt gewesen, der vermutlich auch die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Gäste beansprucht hat.

Sie hatten alles hervorragend geplant und genauso würde es auch bei der Geldübergabe ablaufen, da machte sich Sully nichts vor. Sie würden sich auf alle Eventualitäten eingestellt haben.

Als würde Daniel Sullys Gedanken lesen können, fragte er: „Was hast du jetzt vor, Sully?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht", murmelte Sully fast unverständlich.

„Willst du auf Preston warten?"

Sully schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann mich weder darauf verlassen, dass das Geld eintreffen wird, noch dass es Michaela und Hank retten wird. Hank schon gar nicht."

Und als Daniel fragend die Stirn runzelte, erzählte Sully ihm ausführlich, was Melissa St.Claire ihm noch erzählt hatte und was er in dem Telegramm unerwähnt gelassen hatte.

Daniel war schockiert. „Du glaubst also, sie wollen…" – „Es würde auf alle Fälle zu dem passen, was wir bisher über sie wissen. So wie Mrs. St.Claire sie beschrieben hat, sind sie eiskalt, mehr Teufel als Menschen."

Sully ging unruhig hin und her und zermarterte sich den Kopf darüber, wie er vorgehen könnte, was er tun könnte, ohne Michaela zu gefährden.

„Könnten wir uns nicht einfach auf die Lauer legen und warten, bis jemand kommt, um das Geld abzuholen", schlug Daniel vor.

Sully schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf so etwas sind sie mit Sicherheit vorbereitet. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich für Michaela und Hank."

Daniel nickte und betrachtete geistesabwesend Dorothy, die in Hut und Mantel aus der Gazette kam und die Zügel ihres Pferdes löste, das außen festgebunden war. Sie begegnete Daniels Blick und dachte, er würde sie so nachdenklich ansehen, also hielt sie einen Moment inne und sagte erklärend zu den beiden: „Ich wollte raus zu Cloud Dancing. Er weiß noch gar nicht, was vorgefallen ist und ich dachte, ich sollte es ihm sagen." Sie war etwas verlegen und beeilte sich das Pferd zu besteigen, doch Sully hatte plötzlich bei dem Namen Cloud Dancing zusammengezuckt und hielt sie zurück: „Warten sie Dorothy, ich komme mit."

Daniel hatte keine Ahnung was Sully vorhatte, doch wie selbstverständlich wollte er ebenfalls mit reiten.

„Nein, Daniel, ich komme so schnell wie möglich zurück. Du musst hier die Stellung halten, falls du etwas von Jake und Preston hörst."

„Hast du einen Plan?" fragte Daniel gespannt.

Sully zögerte und meinte dann: „Zumindest einen halben."

Dann ritt er mit Dorothy davon und ließ Daniel einigermaßen ratlos neben der Klinik stehen.

Einen Moment lang bewegte er sich nicht von der Stelle. Eine Müdigkeit und Leere überkam ihn plötzlich, wie er sie zuletzt gefühlt hatte, als er nach einem Besuch in Colorado Springs, die Stadt vorzeitig verlassen hatte. Er hatte damals Michaela kennen gelernt und sich gegen seinen eigenen Willen - sie war schließlich die Frau seines besten Freundes - in sie verliebt. Um schlimmere Konflikte zu vermeiden und um die Freundschaft zu Sully nicht zu gefährden, aber auch aus Rücksicht auf Michaela, hatte er sich zurückgezogen. Als der Zug mit ihm davon fuhr und ihn von den einzigen Menschen wegbrachte, die ihm auf der Welt etwas bedeuteten, hatte er sich ganz genauso gefühlt wie jetzt, obwohl die beiden Situationen absolut nichts gemeinsam hatten.

Möglicherweise war es diese Hilflosigkeit zu der er verurteilt war, die ihn so empfinden ließ. Es war Sully, der zu entscheiden hatte, was zu tun war, wie er Michaela helfen wollte. Er selber musste sich raushalten und das tun was ein guter Freund in solchen Situationen zu tun hatte: Zur Stelle sein, wenn er gebraucht wurde.

Dabei wäre er am liebsten los geritten und hätte sie eigenhändig gesucht. Er hasste es, nur hier zu sitzen und zu warten, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Und er hasste es, durch das alles daran erinnert zu werden, wie viel ihm Michaela nach wie vor bedeutete.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Bank vor der Klinik sinken. Die Stadt war so still, so anders als sonst. Die Straßen waren fast menschenleer. Kein Lärm drang aus dem Gold Nugget heraus, kein ständiges Kommen und Gehen, obwohl der Saloon geöffnet war. Jake hatte das sozusagen angeordnet, bevor er weg geritten war: „Wenn Hank zurückkommt, wird er nicht begeistert sein, wenn er inzwischen auch noch jede Menge Geld verloren hat", hatte er gesagt. Wenn er zurückkommt…

Daniel war nicht gerade ein Freund von Hank, aber sich die Stadt ohne ihn vorzustellen, war nur schwer möglich.

Und Michaela…, er verbot sich den Gedanken an die Möglichkeit, dass auch sie nicht zurückkommen könnte. Was für einen Plan hatte Sully? Oder, was für einen ‚halben' Plan?

Die Sonne berührte jetzt den Horizont und glühte rot und golden wie ein Feuerball. Doch es war kein schöner Anblick, er war bedrohlich.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

22.

Sie saß auf dem nackten Gras und beobachtete durch die Bäume den rötlichen Schimmer des Sonnenuntergangs. An einem anderen Ort, zu einer anderen Zeit hätte sie das farbenprächtige Naturschauspiel vielleicht bewundert, doch in diesem Moment hasste sie seinen Anblick. Sie hasste sich.

Warum hatte sie nur nicht früher gehandelt? Jetzt war alles aus. Es würde keine weitere Gelegenheit zur Flucht geben. So sehr sie sich auch den Kopf darüber zermarterte, was sie noch tun könnte, es fiel ihr nichts ein. Morgen früh würden sie aufbrechen zu der Eiche und Warner und Cass würden sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Wenn sie dann dort wären, würde Warner zu gegebener Zeit weiter reiten zum Silent Creek und wenn er zurückkam, das konnte bis zu zwei Stunden dauern, würden sie wissen, ob beide sterben würden oder nur einer. Letztes Mal hatten sie bis zum anderen Morgen gewartet, aber das würde diesmal nicht nötig sein, denn sie hatten ihr Opfer ja schon dabei. Wahrscheinlich würden sie es gleich tun.

Cass hatte Warner vorhin wieder gefragt, ob er es diesmal tun dürfte, Warner hatte ihm keine Antwort gegeben, aber er hatte dieses milde, verständnisvolle Lächeln aufgesetzt, wie ein Vater der möglicherweise kurz davor ist, seinem quengelnden Kind endlich die ersehnte Süßigkeit zu kaufen.

Es gab keinen Ausdruck dafür, wie sehr sie die beiden hasste. Sie hatte es nie mit dieser Klarheit und Kraft empfunden, obwohl es immer schon so war, vielleicht sogar gerade deswegen nicht. Aber nun war ein neues Gefühl in ihr erwacht, eins, dass sie bisher nicht kannte und nicht benennen konnte, aber das ihr Inneres erhellte und erwärmte wie ein Feuer. Und das sie angesichts dessen, was der nächste Tag bringen würde, in eine Verzweiflung trieb, die schlimmer war als alles.

Mit einem Mal wünschte sie sich einen Gott oder Wakan Tanka oder was immer; eine Macht, die helfen könnte und für Gerechtigkeit sorgen würde.

In einer hilflosen Geste führte sie ihre Hände zusammen, ähnlich wie sie es bei den Weißen gesehen hatte und schloss ihre Augen: Wer auch immer mich hört, hilf mir, bitte…

Die Hütte war schon nahezu ganz in Dunkelheit getaucht, da sich noch keiner der Entführer die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Lampe anzuzünden.

Michaela konnte Hanks Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass er den Kopf in die gefesselten Hände gestützt hatte. In dieser Haltung verharrte er jetzt schon seit einer Ewigkeit ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Seit ihre Fluchtpläne gescheitert waren und der Mann mit Wenona zusammen den Raum verlassen hatte, hatte er praktisch nichts mehr gesagt, nicht einmal einer seiner üblichen Flüche war über seine Lippen gekommen.

Sie ahnte, was in ihm vorging und sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie sich weniger Sorgen machte. Aber sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit über ihre Hoffnungen mehr als auf alles andere darauf gesetzt, dass Sully sie finden würde, wie er sie schon einmal gefunden hatte, dass er es irgendwie schaffen würde, sie zu retten. Er hatte noch nie aufgegeben und schon öfter das unmöglich Scheinende zustande gebracht. Er war immer da gewesen, wenn es darauf ankam, immer…

Nur dass er diesmal kaum Zeit hatte, etwas zu unternehmen, hörte sie innerlich eine ängstliche, zweifelnde Stimme sagen, er hat keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo in ganz Colorado er mit der Suche anfangen sollte.

Michaela versuchte mit aller Kraft diese Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen

Sollte sie denn auch einfach den Kopf in die Hände stützen und sich in ihr Schicksal ergeben?

Sollte sie stumm darauf warten, bis diese Verbrecher am nächsten Tag feststellen würden, dass das Geld, das sie verlangt hatten, nicht eingetroffen war und sie dann erschießen würden oder was auch immer.

Michaela Quinn war niemals eine Person gewesen, die sich mit Situationen einfach so abgefunden hatte. Sie war es gewohnt, gegen Widrigkeiten anzukämpfen, Stand zu halten, wo man sie zum Umfallen zwingen wollte.

Sie würde auch jetzt den Kopf nicht sinken lassen und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Hank das tat und sie mit sich zog.

„Hank!"

Er hörte sie klar und deutlich, aber er machte keine Anstalten zu reagieren. Sie sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen. Wenn er eins jetzt nicht ertragen konnte, dann eines der tief schürfenden, überflüssigen Gespräche mit Michaela. Was wollte sie denn noch von ihm. Einen neuen Fluchtplan besprechen? Vielleicht einen, der darin bestand, dass sie mit ihren Zähnen die Fesseln durchnagen und dann durch die Fensterritzen verschwinden könnten. Möglicherweise war ihr eben auch noch der Tarnumhang eingefallen, den sie unter ihrem Rock verborgen hatte. Oder vielleicht wollte sie ihm auch nur ganz einfach einreden, dass Sully, ihr großer Held, kommen und sie beide retten würde. Na schön, wenn ihr das half, dem Ende ruhiger entgegen zu sehen, bitte sehr. Ihn musste sie damit nicht behelligen.

Die einzige echte Chance, die sie gehabt hatten, war verstrichen und es würde wohl kaum eine zweite kommen.

„Hank…"

Diesmal war ihre Stimme anders, bittend, fast zärtlich.

Vergiss es, Michaela! Hättest du mich auch nur ein einziges Mal so in Colorado Springs angesprochen, statt ständig diesen Besser-Wisser-Ich-Bin-Ärztin-Ton anzuschlagen… Immerhin war es interessant zu hören, wie sein Name klang, wenn ihn jemand mit soviel Gefühl aussprach. Wie er wohl bei Wenona geklungen hätte.

Er erlaubte sich keinen einzigen weiteren Gedanken an sie, nicht an ihre Augen oder an ihre Stimme oder ihre Hände. Es machte alles noch schlimmer. Die Vorstellung, dass sie diesen Schweinen weiterhin ausgeliefert war, und dass er nichts, aber auch nicht das Geringste tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er sah sie immer und immer wieder vor sich, ihren Blick, als sie die näher kommenden Hufgeräusche gehört und jede Hoffnung sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

„Han…", der Rest seines Namens ging in einem plötzlichen Schluchzer unter, den Michaela nur zu spät mit den Händen ersticken konnte.

Er hob den Kopf und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wie viel Angst Michaela haben musste, und dass er sich einmal mehr wie ein egoistisches Scheusal verhalten hatte.

„Michaela", setzte er schuldbewusst an, „es tut mir leid." Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie nickte und mit einem resignierten Ton in der Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin nicht Sully." – „Ist schon gut, Hank", sagte sie leise, „ist schon gut."

Von außen war wieder der Riegel zu hören. Wenona kam herein und brachte zwei Tassen und zwei Teller mit einer Art Abendessen mit. Sie stellte beides auf dem Tisch ab, schloss die Tür hinter sich und zündete mit einem Streichholz die Lampe an. Als der Raum heller wurde wischte Michaela rasch ihre Tränen mit dem Handrücken weg, doch Wenona hatte sie bereits gesehen. Sie nahm eine Tasse und einen Teller und kniete sich neben sie.

„Trinken sie das. Dann geht es ihnen vielleicht ein wenig besser. Es schmeckt zwar wieder nicht besonders, aber das darf sie nicht stören." Sie hatte ihren Mehlsack hochgeschoben, so dass Michaela ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Wenona sah ihr tief und eindringlich in die Augen.

Dann erhob sie sich und ging mit dem zweiten Gedeck hinüber zu Hank. Sie stellte beides auf den Boden neben ihm und nach einem raschen Blick zur Tür sah sie ihn an. „Ihr dürft euch nicht aufgeben, denn ich tue es auch nicht", sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich schwöre, ich werde die erste Möglichkeit nutzen, um euch zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Ich werde alles versuchen, bis zuletzt." Hank erwiderte ihren Blick und gab sich keine Mühe mehr seine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Bring dich nicht in Gefahr", sagte er ernst. „Ich bin erst in Gefahr, wenn ich nichts tue", sagte sie, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Und dann war ihr alles egal, sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Es würde vielleicht nie mehr eine andere Gelegenheit dazu geben. Nur dieses eine Mal. Und noch bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, wusste sie, dass auch er nur darauf gewartet hatte. Für ein paar Sekunden kippte die Welt, verschwand die Hütte, die drohende Gefahr, die Vergangenheit. Ein paar Sekunden lang gelang eine Flucht, die niemand vereiteln konnte. Doch der allerletzte Moment, indem sie sich voneinander lösten, tat mehr weh, als einer von beiden es hätte ahnen können. Als wäre dies schon der Abschied.

Mit einer letzten zärtlichen Berührung und einem wehmütigen Lächeln in den Augen erhob sich Wenona und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als sie an der Tür war und sich gerade den Sack wieder übers Gesicht gezogen hatte, rief Hank ihren Namen. Sie drehte sich um, schob den Stofffetzen noch einmal hoch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Verlegen warf er einen Seitenblick zu Michaela, die sich die ganze Zeit schon taktvoll abgewandt hatte und zögerte, aber dann sagte er mit leicht belegter Stimme: „Würdest du… würdest du bitte meinen Namen einmal sagen." Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann lächelte sie und sagte es…

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

23.

In Colorado Springs war es inzwischen dunkel geworden, doch kaum jemand dachte an Schlaf. Loren hatte den Laden abgesperrt und war zum Saloon rüber gegangen, wo er auch Daniel, Robert E und Horace fand, die aufgeregt miteinander diskutierten. Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen standen drei Gläser von Hanks bestem nichtverwässerten Whiskey und in der Mitte lag ein Zettel mit einer Notiz in Horace' Handschrift, den Loren nun zur Hand nahm und begierig las: _Wir haben das Geld und machen uns sofort auf den Rückweg. Jake_

Loren ließ einen triumphierenden, schnarrenden Lacher hören und bestellte sich ebenfalls einen Whiskey. „Das muss schließlich begossen werden", meinte er und war etwas befremdet als er merkte, dass Daniel nicht unbedingt sein Hochgefühl teilte. „Was ist los? Sie werden Dr. Mike freilassen, wenn sie das Geld kriegen. So haben sie's doch auch bei der Frau in Denver gemacht, oder nicht."

Daniel tauschte unbehagliche Blicke mit den beiden anderen, denen er bereits mitgeteilt hatte, was Sully befürchtete. Loren war schließlich mit Hank befreundet und es war nicht einfach, ihn darüber aufzuklären, dass aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit der Übergabe des Geldes längst nicht jede Gefahr beseitigt war.

Doch Loren, der ungeduldig in die Runde blickte, im Unklaren zu lassen, war auch nicht möglich, also erzählte Daniel ihm alles, was er von Sully über die Umstände von Melissa St. Claires Freilassung wusste. Und als Loren zwar entsetzt, aber noch immer verständnislos drein sah, erklärte er ihm auch noch, dass sie davon ausgingen, dass Hank doch noch lebte und im Falle einer Geldübergabe als Opfer dienen sollte. Loren sackte förmlich in seinem Stuhl zusammen und nahm dann einen großen Schluck Whiskey.

„Sully ist mit Dorothy zu Cloud Dancing geritten. Er meinte, er hätte vielleicht einen Plan", sagte Daniel, um Loren, der völlig verstört wirkte, ein wenig aufzumuntern. Loren nickte und murmelte etwas wie „Sully wird schon etwas tun können", aber es wirkte mehr wie das verwirrte Gestotter eines alten Mannes, der nicht mehr richtig weiß, was er sagt, und Daniel fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie alt Loren wirkte, wenn er sich Sorgen machte. Er tätschelte ihm kurz die Hand und griff dann zu seinem eigenen Whiskey. Wenn nur Sully endlich zurück wäre. In diesem Moment hörte man draußen die näher kommenden Hufe von galoppierenden Pferden. Daniel sprang auf und sah Sully, Cloud Dancing und Dorothy, die ihre Pferde vor der Klinik stoppten und abstiegen. Als Sully Daniel am Eingang vom Saloon sah lief er sofort zu ihm, gefolgt von Dorothy und etwas zögernd Cloud Dancing, der noch niemals seinen Fuß über die Schwelle des Saloon gesetzt hatte.

„Sully, Jake hat telegraphiert", empfing ihn Daniel, „sie haben das Geld und sind schon unterwegs. Morgen früh müssten sie hier sein." Sully setzte sich an den Tisch. Er wirkte nervös und schien gar nicht großartig zugehört zu haben. „Sehr gut", sagte er, „das kann uns Zeit verschaffen." Dorothy ließ sich neben Loren auf einen Stuhl sinken und schien die Nachricht ebenfalls nur mit sehr gebremster Freude aufzunehmen. Daniel zog einen weiteren Stuhl für Cloud Dancing heran und machte einen einladende Geste, woraufhin sich der Indianer, der sich hier offensichtlich nicht sehr wohl fühlte, auch wenn der Besitzer nicht anwesend war, niederließ.

„Also", begann Sully nach einem tiefen Seufzer, „ich werde zusammen mit Cloud Dancing heute Nacht zum Silent Creek reiten."

„Heute Nacht?" fragte Robert E. ungläubig, „ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich. Ich meine, nachts nach Denver zu reiten geht ja noch, weil man der Bahn folgen kann, aber zum Silent Creek führen keine Schienen, an denen man sich in der Dunkelheit orientieren könnte."

„Die Indianer haben sich noch nie an Schienen orientiert, Robert E.", erklärte Sully, „Cloud Dancing und ich werden den Weg finden und wir müssen es heute Nacht tun, weil wir nicht wissen können, wann wir am Tag dort beobachtet werden. In der Nacht ist das sicher nicht der Fall."

„Was habt ihr vor?" fragte Daniel.

„Wir legen uns auf die Lauer", antwortete Sully schlicht.

„Aber darauf sind die sicher vorbereitet, sie könnten euch entdecken."

„Sie werden uns nicht entdecken, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie auf alles vorbereitet sind", sagte Sully und sah Cloud Dancing an, der seinen Blick mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln erwiderte.

„Aber was machen wir, wenn Preston und Jake zurück kommen?"

„Sie sollen sie sich eine Weile ausruhen, wenn nötig. Dann reitet ihr los zum Silent Creek. Du kennst den Weg, Daniel?" Daniel nickte.

„Gut. Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du auch noch mitkommen könntest, Robert E."

„Klar mach ich das", antwortete der Schmied sofort.

„Wir kommen alle mit", sagte Loren bestimmt. Sully sah ihn gerührt an, aber er schüttelte ebenso bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein, Loren, es ist besser, wenn du und Horace hier bleibt. Es dürfen nicht zu viele sein, außerdem sollte Horace beim Telegraphen bleiben und du…", er sah zu Dorothy hinüber, „du solltest dich um Dorothy kümmern." Loren sah Dorothys bleiches Gesicht, ihre Augen, die von tiefen Schatten umgeben waren, weil sie kaum geschlafen hatte, vor lauter Sorge um ihre beste Freundin, und auch wenn er wusste, dass Sully lediglich vermeiden wollte, ihm zu sagen, dass er mittlerweile zu alt für dieses unter Umständen strapaziöse Unternehmen war, so sah er doch, dass Dorothy ihn tatsächlich brauchte.

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", sagte Loren und Dorothy drückte ihm schweigend die Hand.

„Und jetzt werde ich euch sagen, was ich vorhabe", fuhr Sully an Robert E. und Daniel gewand fort. „Wenn ihr morgen früh aufbrecht, müsst ihr außerdem zwei Pferde und Wolf mitnehmen." Und mit gedämpfter Stimme erklärte er ihnen den Plan.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

24.

Michaela wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und hatte das seltsame Gefühl eine unglaublich erholsame Nacht hinter sich zu haben. Sie hatte tief und lange geschlafen und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, irgendetwas geträumt zu haben. Sie warf einen Blick zu Hank, doch der schlief immer noch und wirkte dabei ebenfalls völlig ruhig und entspannt. Früher hätte sie darauf gewettet, dass jemand wie Hank nachts schnarchen würde wie ein Bär, aber das war überhaupt nicht der Fall, stellte sie überrascht und amüsiert fest. Und als sie leise in sich hineinschmunzelte, bemerkte sie fast schockiert, wie gelassen sie war, angesichts dessen, was ihnen heute vielleicht noch bevor stand. Doch auch diese Feststellung brachte sie nicht aus der Ruhe. Hank drehte sich auf die andere Seite und die Decke, die über ihm lag, rutschte fast zu Boden. Sie hatte ihm also heute Nacht noch eine Decke gebracht, dachte Michaela und sie erinnerte sich bewegt an den vergangenen Abend. Sie hätte im Traum nicht daran geglaubt, dass Hank Lawson fähig war, irgendjemandem tiefere Gefühle entgegen zu bringen, noch dazu wenn dieser jemand eine Halbindianerin war.

Der Türriegel knarrte und Wenona kam herein, wie am Abend zuvor mit zwei Tassen und Tellern in der Hand. Und wieder schloss sie die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich zu, um dann den weißen Sack über ihrem Gesicht hochzuschieben. Ihr erster Blick galt dem schlafenden Hank, aber als sie sah, dass Michaela schon wach war, lächelte sie verlegen und brachte ihr das Frühstück.

„Wie fühlen sie sich?" fragte sie und etwas wie eine erwartungsvolle Spannung lag in ihrer Stimme. „Gut", sagte Michaela und fügte etwas erstaunt hinzu, „sehr gut eigentlich." Wenona lächelte und meinte: „Das freut mich. Trinken sie ihren Tee." Dann ging sie zu Hank.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und wollte ihn gerade sanft wachrütteln, als sie hinter sich den harten Tritt von Cowboystiefeln hörte. Mit rascher Bewegung zog sie den Stofffetzen wieder vors Gesicht, stieß Hank energisch an und sagte mit lauter, ungeduldiger Stimme: „Kommen sie schon, aufwachen. Na los." Hank schrak zusammen und öffnete verwirrt die Augen, sah jedoch sofort einen der beiden Männer hinter Wenonas Rücken die Hütte betreten. Er kam schlendernd und glucksend auf Hank zu und trat ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Beine.

Wenona zuckte zusammen, aber Hank verzog keine Miene, sondern sah kalt zu ihm hoch und setzte sich wortlos aufrecht hin.

„So macht man das, Süße, einfach ein kräftiger Tritt", sagte Cass, doch da er nicht ganz die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt hatte, klang er etwas enttäuscht.

„Wir machen uns in ein paar Minuten auf den Weg", verkündete er, während er zu Michaela hinüber schlenderte, vielleicht um zu sehen, ob er sie mehr beeindrucken konnte, „also beeilt euch gefälligst." Michaela versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Tee, den sie in kleinen Schlucken und leicht angewidert trank. Während Cass' Aufmerksamkeit bei der Ärztin war, hielt Wenona Hank die Tasse hin und warf ihm durch ihre Augenschlitze einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Hank nahm die Tasse, so gut er es mit gefesselten Händen eben konnte und trank, doch er beobachtete dabei fortwährend jede von Cass' Bewegungen.

Dieser war jetzt dicht vor Michaela in die Hocke gegangen und sah sie eine Weile herausfordernd an, doch Michaela war weiterhin entschlossen ihn nicht zu beachten. Sie tat, als wäre sie mit ihrer Tasse ganz für sich. Doch dann fühlte sie eine Hand unter ihrem Rock, die ihn langsam höher schob, über ihre Fesseln und dann über ihre Knie.

„Lassen sie das", fuhr sie ihn wütend an und versuchte ihre Beine zur Seite zu drehen und den Rock wieder nach unten zu schieben, doch er hielt sie mit einer Hand fest, grapschte mit der anderen Hand an ihr Knie und lachte sein widerliches glucksendes Lachen: „Ich hab's ja gewusst, dass du eine echte Wildkatze bist. Von dir könnte Noni…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn etwas prallte so hart gegen seinen Rücken, dass es ihn umriss. Hank hatte sich auf ihn geworfen. „Nein", entfuhr es beiden Frauen fast gleichzeitig und sie verfolgten entsetzt, wie Cass sich nach dem ersten Schock schnell erholte und wutentbrannt begann, auf Hank einzuschlagen und zu treten, der sich natürlich nicht in gleicher Weise wehren konnte.

Der Lärm rief Warner auf den Plan. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen, erfasste die Situation und sagte in seiner gewohnt ruhigen, aber dominanten Art: „Lass ihn". Cass fuhr herum, sein Atem ging rasend vor Zorn. Warner machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Tür und Cass machte sich folgsam auf den Weg nach draußen. Als er an Warner vorbei wollte, hielt dieser ihn fest: „Du willst dich doch nicht selbst um ein viel größeres Vergnügen bringen, oder?" sagte er zu ihm, aber sein Blick war auf Hank gerichtet, der leise stöhnend am Boden lag.

„Wir brechen in zehn Minuten auf", sagte er dann in sachlichem Ton, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er gab auch Wenona ein Zeichen zu kommen, die zögernd und mit klopfendem Herzen im Raum stand und nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Sie widerstand dem Drang zu Hank hinzugehen, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut ging und folgte stattdessen den beiden anderen nach draußen.

Michaela rutschte jedoch sofort als alle weg waren zu ihm hinüber

„Hank, alles in Ordnung?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr hin und nickte: „Geht schon und mit ihnen?" Michaela lächelte ihn dankbar an: „Mit mir auch, dank ihrer Hilfe", sagte sie, „sie haben es schon wieder getan."

„Was?" fragte Hank, „unüberlegt gehandelt?"

„Sie werden sich noch in Teufels Küche bringen", sagte Michaela mit sanftem nicht ernst gemeintem Tadel in der Stimme. Hank versuchte zu grinsen, was mit aufgeplatzter Lippe nicht leicht war und meinte mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit: „Aber da sind wir doch schon, Michaela."

„Ja, stimmt", bestätigte sie.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, mit einer Mischung aus Vertrautheit und der gleichzeitigen Verwunderung darüber.

„Was hat sie uns in den Tee getan?" fragte Hank plötzlich und Michaela zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung", sagte sie nachdenklich, „aber offensichtlich etwas Gutes."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

25.

Es war gegen Mittag als Daniel und Jake am Silent Creek ankamen. Es war eine eigenartige Gegend. Das Bachbett, das kaum noch als solches zu erkennen war, war völlig ausgetrocknet und die Quelle, war nicht mehr als ein dünnes Rinnsal, das nur spärlich den Felsen unter ihr benetzte. Der Wald an dieser Stelle war hell und licht mit wenig Unterholz. Das Gelände um das Bachbett herum war leicht abfallend, begann aber gleich oberhalb der Quelle nach Süden hin immer steiler und felsiger zu werden. Auch der Waldboden war stellenweise mit Felsen durchzogen, zu großen Teilen jedoch mit weichem Moos, Gräsern, niedrigem Gestrüpp und jeder Menge Laub.

Warum die Entführer, diesen Ort ausgesucht hatten, war einigermaßen klar. Hier gab es weit und breit nichts, wo man sich hätte auf die Lauer legen können, ohne unweigerlich gesehen zu werden.

Daniel und Jake, die ihre Pferde durch das Bachbett gelenkt hatten, sahen schon von weitem die Stelle, an der sie den Beutel mit dem Geld ablegen sollten. Zwischen zwei Felsen gleich neben der Quelle ragte auf kuriose Weise ein kleiner Baum hervor, der seine kümmerlichen Äste wie um Hilfe flehend in die Luft reckte. An einen der Zweige war ein rotes Halstuch gebunden, von dem sie nicht ganz sicher waren, ob es Hank gehörte, das sie aber als klares Zeichen nahmen, hier das Lösegeld zu deponieren. Die beiden Männer sahen sich um. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele und die einzigen Geräusche, die man wahrnehmen konnte, waren die vereinzelter Vögel und die Hufe ihrer beiden Pferde.

Sie fühlten sich nicht gerade besonders wohl in ihrer Haut. Irgendwie hatten sie erwartet auf ein Zeichen von Sully und Cloud Dancing, die in der Nacht vorausgeritten waren, zu stoßen, aber da war nichts. Hatten sie es nicht geschafft?

Obwohl kein Mensch in der Nähe war, wagten sie es nicht, sich mit Worten zu verständigen. Der Ort schien eine einschüchternde Wirkung zu haben, doch womöglich war es nur die Bedrohung, die sie mit ihm in Verbindung brachten.

Daniel, der den Beutel mit dem Geld bei sich trug, warf Jake einen unbehaglichen Blick zu, bevor er sich aus dem Sattel schwang und zu dem seltsamen Baum rüber ging. Jake ließ seine Augen unaufhörlich durch die Bäume schweifen, weniger weil er erwartete, die Entführer oder gar deren Opfer irgendwo zu entdecken, als vielmehr auf der Suche nach Sully. Daniel nahm das Halstuch von dem Zweig herunter und steckte es in seine Tasche. Er zögerte ehe er das Lösegeld ablegte und suchte zuerst noch einmal den Boden, die Zweige des Baumes und den Felsen ab, um nicht etwa eine Nachricht der Entführer zu übersehen, aber da war nichts. Als er sich jedoch wieder umdrehte, sah er ein zusammengerolltes Blatt Papier in der Kerbe eines anderen Baumes stecken. Er zögerte bevor er vorsichtig näher trat und endlich die Hand nach dem Zettel ausstreckte. Sully hatte sie ermahnt auf der Hut zu sein, wenn sie am Silent Creek waren. Jake beobachtete ihn mit gespannter Miene. Er rollte das Papier auseinander, las was darauf stand und ließ, als er geendet hatte, seinen Blick sofort über den Boden gleiten. Plötzlich fixierte er eine Stelle nur etwa einen Meter neben ihm. Er ging in die Hocke, hob einen Ast auf, der in Reichweite lag und schob ihn langsam flach über den Boden zu der Stelle hin, die er entdeckt hatte. Schließlich hob er den Ast ein wenig an, so dass ein feiner straff gespannter Draht sichtbar wurde. Verdammt, dachte Daniel und Schweiß brach ihm aus. Jake war inzwischen vom Pferd gestiegen, aber Daniel bedeutete ihm, zu bleiben, wo er war.

_Ich rate ihnen, nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen, sie würden damit nicht nur das Leben der Gefangenen riskieren, sondern auch ihr eigenes, und wenn sie wissen wollen, wie ich das meine, dann sehen sie sich einmal ganz genau den Boden um den Baum herum an, vor dem sie gerade hoffentlich noch stehen. Probieren sie ruhig aus, was passieren könnte, wenn sie sich zu genau hier umsehen wollen. Und falls sie diesen Test, wie ich vermute, unbeschadet überstanden haben, begeben sie sich auf dem gleichen Weg, auf dem sie hergekommen sind, auch wieder zurück._

Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur eine Finte, dachte Daniel und hielt weiter unentschlossen und schwer atmend den Ast fest. Jake machte ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung.

„Nicht bewegen!" herrschte ihn Daniel nervös an und Jake blieb sofort stehen.

Daniel drehte den Ast vorsichtig um, bis er eine Stelle gefunden hatte, wo er den Draht einhacken konnte. Und langsam, ganz langsam zog er ihn zu sich heran. Mit einem Mal erfüllte ein unheimliches, pfeilschnelles Sirren die Luft und gleichsam aus dem Nichts raste ein Speer durch die Bäume zu Boden und landete genau da, wo ein Mensch, der den Draht übersehen hätte, zu Fall gekommen wäre.

Daniel, dem der Schreck wie ein Blitz durch den ganzen Körper gefahren war, starrte entsetzt auf die Stelle, an der sich der Speer in den Waldboden gebohrt hatte. Jake, der nicht viel weniger erschrocken war, schaffte es gerade noch die Pferde im Zaum zu halten, die unruhig geworden waren und die Tendenz zeigten, sich auf und davon zu machen. Nach ein paar Sekunden erhob sich Daniel, ging zu Jake, nicht ohne ihm vorher noch die Nachricht gereicht zu haben und schwang sich wieder auf sein Pferd.

„Lass uns hier verschwinden", sagte er, noch immer leicht atemlos. Jake, der das Papier schnell überflogen hatte, folgte seinem Beispiel und gemeinsam ritten sie wieder durch das leere Bachbett zurück.

Nach kurzer Zeit schon änderte sich der Wald, wurde weniger durchlässig, dichter und auch die ganze Geräuschkulisse schien eine andere zu sein. Und weil sie sich jetzt sicherer fühlten, begannen die beiden Männer auch wieder miteinander zu reden.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass die noch mehr von diesen Fallen aufgebaut haben?" fragte Jake. Daniel zuckte die Schulter. „Vielleicht, aber darum geht es gar nicht", meinte er, und als Jake ihn verständnislos ansah, fügte er hinzu: „sie wollten uns wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich zeigen, wozu sie fähig sind." Sie lenkten ihre Pferde jetzt vom Weg ab, der sie zurück nach Colorado Springs gebracht hätte und schlugen einen schmalen Pfad ein. Er führte sie noch tiefer in den Wald und bald mussten sie absteigen. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten erreichten sie ihr Ziel, eine winzige Lichtung zwischen den Bäumen, wo sie von Robert E. und Preston erwartet wurden.

„Erledigt", sagte Daniel nur und ging zu Wolf, der in der Nähe der Pferde lag, die sie angebunden hatten. Er zog das Halstuch und den Zettel aus seiner Tasche und ließ ihn daran schnuppern. „Jetzt müssen wir warten."

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

26.

Michaela und Hank waren zwar die Beinfesseln abgenommen worden, doch die Hände hatte man ihnen wieder hinter dem Rücken gefesselt und zudem die Augen mit schwarzen Tüchern verbunden. Man hatte sie in einen Wagen verfrachtet, wahrscheinlich den gleichen, der sie auch zu der Hütte gebracht hatte und seitdem nahmen sie nur noch dessen holprige Fahrt über unebenes Gelände wahr. Michaela hatte kein Zeitgefühl dafür, wie lange das Ganze dauerte, doch es kam ihr ewig vor. Man hatte ihnen nicht gesagt, wo die Fahrt hinging oder was der Sinn davon war, doch Michaela fand es noch viel beunruhigender, als wenn man sie einfach weiter in der Hütte festgehalten hätte. Zudem hatte sie keine Orientierung und auch keine Ahnung, wo Hank genau war, sie war sich zwar sicher, dass er auch auf dem Wagen war, aber sie hatte keinen Kontakt zu ihm. Obwohl sie Angst hatte irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben, war der Drang nach einem Lebenszeichen von ihm stärker.

„Hank?" sagte sie schließlich halblaut.

„Ich bin hier, Michaela", hörte sie rechts von sich seine Stimme.

„Klappe halten", dröhnte es rüde vom Kutschbock herunter. Es war also der jüngere Mann, der den Wagen lenkte. Wo der andere war und vor allem Wenona wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht saß sie da oben neben ihm. Instinktiv nahm sie an, dass der Anführer vorausritt und sie somit weitgehend unbeobachtet waren. Nach einem kurzen Moment rutschte sie ein Stück weiter nach rechts bis sie Hanks Arm spürte. Sie fühlte, wie auch er sich dichter an sie lehnte, nur ganz leicht, nur so, dass einer die Gegenwart des anderen spürte. Und plötzlich, obwohl oder gerade weil diese Berührung so etwas Tröstliches hatte, dachte sie an Sully und mehr als je zuvor wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen, nie wieder berühren würde. Und die Gedanken brachen wie ein ungebetener Sturm über sie herein: Hatte sie ihm all das gesagt, was sie ihm je sagen wollte? Hatte sie ihn wirklich wissen lassen, was er ihr bedeutete? Wie würde er darüber hinwegkommen, wenn er sie verlieren würde? Und Katie, sie war noch so klein, sie konnte doch nicht ohne ihre Mutter sein.

Michaelas Tränen sickerten in das Tuch vor ihren Augen und sie zitterte vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen. Hank presste seinen Arm gegen ihren und sie verstand die wortlose Botschaft. Sie musste sich wieder zusammenreißen. Sie hatten keine Chance, wenn sie die Nerven verlor. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder gefangen, doch sie blieb weiterhin eng an Hank gelehnt.

Irgendwann endete die Fahrt abrupt.

„Leider müssen wir von hier aus noch ein Stück zu Fuß gehen", verkündete die angenehme, sonore Stimme des Anführers, „und ich fürchte", fuhr er mit bedauerndem Ton fort, „wir werden ihnen die Augenbinde vorerst nicht abnehmen können. Aber keine Angst, wir zeigen ihnen schon den Weg."

Michaela spürte wie Hank plötzlich von ihr abrückte oder vielleicht auch weggezerrt wurde und eine neue Welle der Panik ergriff sie, doch schon legte sich ihr ein kleines, sanftes Paar Hände auf die Schultern und half ihr vorsichtig vom Wagen herunter. Wenona fasste sie mit einer Hand am Arm, mit der anderen schien sie Hank festzuhalten. Der eine der Männer schien nun vor ihnen, der andere hinter ihnen her zu gehen. Und wieder verließ sie das Zeitgefühl. Der Weg, den sie gingen, war gerade, aber sehr uneben und obwohl Wenona sehr umsichtig war, stolperte Michaela öfter als einmal. Hank hatte nicht weniger Schwierigkeiten, vor allem, da der Mann hinter ihnen ihm immer wieder mal das Gewehr in den Rücken stieß, um ihn voranzutreiben. Damit war klar, dass der jüngere der beiden hinten war.

Endlich blieben sie stehen. Michaela hörte schwere Schritte auf dem Laub auf sich zu kommen und gleich darauf wurde ihr die Binde von den Augen gerissen.

Der Anführer stand vor ihr und aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es ihr gar nicht sofort auf, doch dann wurde ihr die Veränderung umso schrecklicher bewusst: Er hatte sein Gesicht nicht länger verhüllt. Mit kalten grauen Augen starrte er sie an, machte dann einen Schritt zur Seite und mit einer einladenden, weltmännischen Geste, mit der er auf jeder besseren Bostoner Gesellschaft als perfekter Gentleman gegolten hätte, dirigierte er sie zu einem Platz unter einem Baum auf dem eine Decke ausgebreitet war.

„Machen sie es sich bequem", meinte er und erneut besänftigten seine Stimme und seine Höflichkeit Michaela wider besseres Wissen. Dass er es nicht mehr für nötig hielt, eine Maske zu tragen, konnte nur eines bedeuten. Aber warum brachten sie sie dann nicht gleich um, warum noch all der Aufwand? Warum dieser Ortswechsel? Konnte man sie hier etwa besser beseitigen als bei der Hütte? Michaela sah sich um. Sie befanden sich weiterhin mitten im Wald und sie konnte nicht sehen, was das besondere hier sein sollte.

Inzwischen war auch Hank von seiner Augenbinde befreit worden. Als er die unverhüllten Gesichter seiner Entführer sah, entfuhr ihm ein sarkastisches Schnauben.

„Dir wird das Lachen bald vergehen", raunte ihm der Jüngere ins Ohr, der nun ebenfalls den Mehlsack abgelegt hatte und einen besonders brutalen, gierigen Ausdruck in den Augen offenbarte. Hank verzichtete auf eine Erwiderung und wollte zu Michaela rüber gehen, doch der jüngere Mann trat ihm in den Weg und richtete das Gewehr auf ihn: „Da rüber", sagte er und zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer großen Eiche, neben der auch der Anführer stand mit einem kräftigen Strick in der Hand.

„Leider können wir es ihnen nicht ganz so bequem machen wie der Lady", meinte er, während er Hank gegen den Baum warf. „Aber ich verspreche ihnen, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern." Und mit der gleichen blitzartigen Schnelligkeit, mit der er sie schon einmal beeindruckt hatte, durchschnitt er Hanks Handfesseln, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde seine Arme an der Eiche zu fixieren, wobei ihm sein Lehrling freudig half. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie ihn an den Baum gefesselt, so dass er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte, selbst den Kopf konnte er kaum bewegen, da sie den Strick auch dicht um seinen Hals geführt hatten.

Wenona und Michaela hatten die Szene mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgt. Doch während letztere sich mit dem Gedanken beruhigte, das wäre nur geschehen, weil sie Hank als Mann für gefährlicher hielten und ihn an einer möglichen Flucht hindern wollten, peinigte Wenona die Erinnerungen an einen anderen Mann, der in gleicher Weise an diesen Baum gefesselt worden war. Hank hatte sie direkt im Blickfeld und er sah das hilflose Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht.

Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, als könnte er damit gleichzeitig die Realität ausblenden, diese brutale Gewissheit, die er nicht nur in Wenonas Blick las: Er würde sterben.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

27.

Warner hatte keine Zeit verloren und gleich, nachdem sie Hank an den Baum gefesselt hatten, sein Pferd bestiegen. Ein paar letzte Anweisungen an Cass waren nötig gewesen, da er immer befürchten musste, der Junge würde sich nicht beherrschen können und damit alles vermasseln. Natürlich würden sie den Mann so und so töten, aber der richtige Zeitpunkt war entscheidend und natürlich wie es passierte. Alles hatte hervorragend funktioniert bei der Frau aus Denver. Sie hatte niemals auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über ihre Lippen gebracht und das würde die Ärztin auch nicht, wenn nur die Abschreckung perfekt wäre. Jemanden im Affekt und aus Wut oder Hass zu töten war nur halb so schockierend, wie eine kühl geplante und ruhig durchgeführte Hinrichtung.

Warner war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Vielleicht hatten sie Glück und es sprang sogar noch jede Menge Geld bei der Sache heraus, aber selbst wenn nicht, was machte das schon. Im Grunde hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, das Lösegeld zu bekommen, die Summe war einfach ein klein wenig zu hoch. Nein, das war es nicht, was ihn antrieb. Es war ein Spiel für ihn, eine Art Sport, ein Verbrechen zu begehen, das kompliziert war und das seine verschiedenen Fähigkeiten forderte. Er legte zum Beispiel keinen Wert darauf, auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen und die Entführungen bei Nacht stattfinden zu lassen, oder zumindest wenn keine Zeugen in der Nähe sein konnten. Im Gegenteil, das war ja gerade die Herausforderung, die Opfer mitten aus ihrem Alltag und ihrer Gemeinschaft herauszureißen, ohne dass jemand es bemerkte und ohne dass sie Spuren hinterließen. Das brachte erst die wahre Befriedigung. Und dann das Spiel mit ihnen, zu beobachten, wie sie sich verhielten, wie sie auf seine Freundlichkeit reagierten und auf Cass' Unberechenbarkeit, wie sie unsicher wurden, wenn sie die Hütte verließen und in die Ungewissheit fuhren. Und natürlich das Finale. Skalpieren hatte er bei der Armee gelernt, er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Indianerskalps er gesammelt hatte. Er beherrschte es perfekt. Er war geradezu ein Künstler darin. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Cass ihm die letzten Male gut zugesehen hatte. Aber eigentlich war es auch egal. Er würde es schon so hinkriegen, dass die Ärztin den Anblick nie vergessen würde.

Allmählich näherte er sich dem Silent Creek. Auch wenn es für ihn nicht wirklich entscheidend war, ob das Geld da war oder nicht, so lag natürlich eine gewisse Spannung darin. Außerdem war er begierig darauf zu sehen, ob seine Falle funktioniert hatte. Noch eine Fähigkeit, die er zur Anwendung bringen konnte. Er konnte Fallen bauen wie niemand sonst, absolut unsichtbare und ebenso tödliche Fallen. Leider hatte die Zeit nur dafür gereicht eine einzige herzustellen, aber die dürfte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt haben. Cass hatte unbedingt noch ein paar weitere aufbauen wollen, aber Warner war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob er Wenona trauen konnte. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den langhaarigen Typen hatte. Es hatte ihm sogar Spaß gemacht, das zu beobachten, ihre kleinen Bemühungen um ihn. Wenona amüsierte ihn überhaupt, sie wäre nicht mehr am Leben gewesen, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte. Sie hatte einen praktischen Nutzen durch ihre Kenntnisse, sicher, aber das war es eigentlich nicht. Sie war so rührend abhängig von ihnen, das gefiel ihm. Er konnte sie tun lassen, was immer er wollte. Und wie reizend es war, wenn sie ihr Entsetzen über ihre Schandtaten zu verbergen suchte. Zu schade, dass Cass nicht halb so klug war wie sie, alles wäre sicher noch spannender gewesen.

Warner war am Ziel. Es war nach drei Uhr. Er sah sich gelassen um, doch ihm war klar, dass da weit und breit keiner war, der ihn beobachtete. Sie würden es nicht wagen, weil sie ihn für zu gerissen hielten. Sie würden glauben, er hätte für den Fall vorgesorgt und sie würden die Ärztin in Gefahr bringen. Wäre Warner jemals ein Lachen entfahren, wäre es in diesem Moment gewesen, als er sich über die Dummköpfe belustigte, deren Verhalten er so genau vorhersehen konnte. Vielleicht, dachte er selbstgefällig, war das sogar seine größte Fähigkeit, Menschen zu durchschauen, ihre Gedankengänge zu erfassen und ihr Handeln voraus zu sagen.

Er stieg vom Pferd ab und ging langsam auf die Stelle zu, wo der Beutel an dem Ast hing. Mit einem kurzen, befriedigten Seitenblick registrierte er den Speer, der zu seiner Linken im Boden steckte. Er streckte die Hand aus und nahm den Beutel an sich. Ohne Hast machte er ihn auf und sah hinein. Der Anblick des vielen Geldes entlockte selbst ihm einen überraschten, leisen Pfiff durch die Zähne. Er hatte es nicht erwartete, doch umso besser. Er drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Pferd zurück. Bevor er den Beutel vor seinem Sattel verstaute, ließ er noch einmal seinen Blick umherschweifen. Den Wolf, der ganz weit hinten, dort wo der Wald wieder dichter zu werden begann, umherstreifte, beachtete er gar nicht. Er hatte jetzt nur noch ein Ziel, nämlich diese einträgliche Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Er schwang sich in den Sattel und ritt ohne weitere Verzögerung und ohne Blick zurück davon.

Keine zehn Meter von der Quelle entfernt, da wo der Waldboden großflächig mit Laub bedeckt war, brach mit einem Mal die Erde auseinander. Sully und Cloud Dancing tauchten an der Oberfläche auf, als hätte sie der Waldboden ausgespuckt. Wolf kam ungestüm angerannt und während Cloud Dancing sich bereits im Laufschritt auf die Verfolgung des Verbrechers machte, beugte sich Sully zu dem Tier herab: „Hol Daniel, schnell, hol Daniel." Dann drehte er sich um und rannte Cloud Dancing hinterher, während Wolf in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung lief, um Daniel und den anderen das Zeichen zum Aufbruch zu geben und ihnen den Weg zu weisen.

Der Wettlauf mit der Zeit hatte begonnen.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

28.

Cass hatte beobachtet, wie Hank die Augen schloss und eine triumphierende Euphorie breitete sich in ihm aus. Endlich hatten sie ihn klein gekriegt. Und es würde noch viel besser werden. Er würde noch winseln,… genau wie der andere. Cass empfand nie mehr Befriedigung als in Momenten, in denen er Menschen leiden sah. Ihre Angst und Verzweiflung lösten in ihm wahre Glücksgefühle aus. Er fühlte sich erhaben, wenn er bestimmen konnte, wie viel Schmerzen er jemandem zufügen wollte. Leider ließ Warner ihm nicht allzu viele Freiheiten, meistens wollte er alles selber machen, aber diesmal, diesmal würde er derjenige sein, der diesen Moment genoss.

Er lachte wieder sein unerträgliches, glucksendes Lachen, während er sich auf einem Baustumpf niederließ und das Gewehr spielerisch hin und her schwang. Als er erneut seinen Blick zu dem gefesselten Mann wandern ließ, in der gierigen Hoffnung noch mehr Nahrung für sein abartiges Hochgefühl zu bekommen, gefror ihm das Grinsen im Gesicht. Hanks Augen waren direkt auf ihn gerichtet und nicht Angst war es, was er in ihnen las, sondern Verachtung und die entschlossene Verweigerung ihr widerwärtiges Spiel mitzuspielen.

Es war kein außergewöhnlicher Mut oder etwa eine enorme Willenskraft, die dafür sorgten, dass Hank, gefesselt an diese Eiche, nicht klein beigab und sich schwor es bis zuletzt nicht zu tun. Es war lediglich die tief ihm inne wohnende lebenslange Weigerung, sich von anderen manipulieren und bestimmen zu lassen. Trotzdem wunderte er sich ein wenig über sich selbst. Er war durchaus nicht so lebensmüde, dass ihm der Tod egal gewesen wäre, aber irgendetwas ließ diesen Gedanken in den Hintergrund treten, so dass er es mühelos schaffte, Cass mit einem einzigen eisigen Blick so zu verunsichern, als seien ihre Rollen geradezu vertauscht.

Wenona war dieser wortlose Krieg mit Blicken nicht entgangen und auch nicht, dass Hank nicht gewillt war, sich einschüchtern zu lassen und schon vor dem Ende aufzugeben. Aber wie lange würde er das durchhalten. Bis zuletzt?

Sie hatte ihm versprochen, weiter eine Chance zur Flucht zu suchen, doch sie sah sie einfach nicht. Sie hatte keine Waffe und das Messer in ihrem Stiefel würde ihr nichts nützen. Cass hatte sie im Auge, auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Sie wusste, dass Warner ihr nicht völlig vertraute und ihn mit Sicherheit gewarnt hatte, deshalb war ein überraschender Angriff nicht möglich. Und an das Gewehr, in dem, soweit sie wusste, sowieso nach wie vor nur zwei Kugeln waren, kam sie nicht ran, weil Cass großspurig damit herumlief und nicht daran dachte, es zur Seite zu legen. Sie hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Und die Zeit verstrich…

„Was machen sie eigentlich mit dem Geld, falls sie es kriegen?" Alle Augen wandten sich erstaunt Michaela zu, die die Frage gestellt hatte. Hank runzelte die Stirn, doch Cass fragte tumb: „Was?"

„Ich wollte wissen, was sie mit dem Geld machen wollen", wiederholte Michaela sachlich. Cass schien nicht zu wissen, was er antworten sollte oder ob überhaupt. Michaela beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich sein Gehirn anstrengte, eine passende Reaktion zu ersinnen, also beschloss sie nachzulegen: „Oder bestimmt ihr großer Freund, was damit passiert?"

„Wieso?" entfuhr es Cass.

„Naja, er bestimmt doch auch sonst alles, aber sie bekommen doch sicher etwas ab."

Wenona war in die Hocke gegangen und versuchte vorsichtig an das Messer in ihrem Stiefel zu kommen. Cass nahm keine Notiz von ihr, seine Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt ganz auf Michaela gerichtet.

„Natürlich bekomme ich meinen Anteil", bellte er aufgebracht.

„Aber ja, das sagte ich doch", meinte Michaela beschwichtigend und sah im Augenwinkel, wie Wenona das Messer aus dem Stiefel zog. Hank hatte den Atem angehalten. Bitte, Michaela, dachte er inständig, sag jetzt nichts Falsches, ein einziges Mal.

„Es ist schön, wenn man sich so vertrauen kann", fuhr Michaela fort, während Cass sie finster anstarrte. Wenona hatte das Messer in der Hand und stand langsam auf.

„Ich meine, er vertraut ihnen, dass sie hier alles im Griff haben…", Michaela zwang sich ihren plaudernden Tonfall beizubehalten, obwohl ihr Herz zu klopfen begann, als sie Wenona hinter Cass näher kommen sah,

„…und sie vertrauen ihm, dass er sich nicht einfach so mit dem Geld aus dem Staub macht."

„Was wollen sie damit sagen?" Cass sprang erbost auf und Wenona hielt sofort in ihrer Bewegung inne, das Messer hinter ihrem Rücken verborgen.

Verdammt, Michaela, dachte Hank.

„Gar nichts", sagte Michaela und ihre Stimme hatte den unbefangenen Ton leider verloren.

„Nur, was ich gesagt habe, dass…". Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Halt den Mund, oder ich schneid dir die Zunge heraus", brüllte er sie an. Michaela zuckte kurz zusammen und sah ihn dann kalt an: „Das dürfen sie nicht wagen und das wissen sie ganz genau".

Cass rang einen Moment sichtlich um seine Fassung, dann wandte er sich ab und ging wieder zu dem Baumstumpf zurück. „Ich kann warten, Lady", sagte er und bemerkte schließlich Wenona, die immer noch an der gleichen Stelle stand.

„Und was ist mit dir?" fragte er sie drohend, „willst du auch Ärger machen?"

Sie schaffte es irgendwie, das Messer in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden zu lassen.

„Ich habe nur Durst", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Feldflasche, die auf dem Boden bei Michaela lag, „ist das verboten?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schnappte sie sich die Flasche und trank, dann bot sie Michaela etwas an und ging schließlich auch zu Hank. Als sie ihm die Flasche an die Lippen setzte, raunte er ihr leise zu: „Wirf es weg." Und als Cass einen Moment lang nicht hinsah, ließ sie das Messer hinter den Stamm gleiten und scharrte mit einer raschen Bewegung Laub darüber.

Dann ging sie weg, ohne dass sie sich noch einmal ansahen. Die Enttäuschung über diesen erneuten Fehlschlag war zu bitter, als dass sie es ertragen hätten, sie auch noch im Gesicht des anderen wieder zu finden.

Die Zeit verging.

In einem anderen noch weit entfernten Teil des Waldes hatte die Gruppe um Daniel, von Wolf geführt, Sully und Cloud Dancing erreicht, die rasch die beiden mitgebrachten Pferde bestiegen. Sie hatten den Entführer so gut es ging verfolgt, doch er hatte einen erheblichen Vorsprung. Und während Wolf seine Spur aufnahm und sie fieberhaft versuchten, die Zeit einzuholen, näherte Warner sich bereits dem Lager.

Sie hörten ihn. Und so sehr Michaela und Hank sich auch bemühten, die Ruhe zu bewahren, so waren doch beider Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt. Wenona jedoch erfasste ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht, dass sie fast glaubte, ersticken zu müssen.

Nur Cass hatte sein Grinsen wieder gefunden und erwartungsfroh sah er Warner entgegen, der sein Pferd ohne Hast und mit zufriedenem Gesicht durch die Bäume lenkte.

Als er bei ihnen angelangt war, stieg er gelassen ab und sah in die Runde. Dann ging er zu Michaela, die sich zwang, ihn anzusehen.

Er lächelte sie an und meinte: „Sie haben Glück, Lady, oder gute Freunde, wie auch immer, jedenfalls… dürfen sie nach Hause."

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

29.

Michaelas Anspannung löste sich in Tränen auf, die in ihre Augen traten. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sully hatte das Geld aufgetrieben und sie würden frei kommen. Es war vorbei.

„Dann werden sie uns jetzt freilassen?" fragte sie erleichtert.

Warner ging vor ihr in die Hocke und sah sie freundlich an.

„Also, von ‚_uns_' war nicht die Rede. _Sie_ werden freikommen, so war die Abmachung."

Michaela sah ihn ungläubig an. Sie konnte ihn doch unmöglich richtig verstanden haben.

„Was wollen sie damit sagen?" fragte sie, und als er statt einer Antwort nur die Augenbrauen hochzog, sagte sie: „Das Lösegeld war für uns beide und sie haben es bekommen, also lassen sie uns auch beide frei."

„Das ist nicht richtig, das Lösegeld war für sie. Der Mann da ist nur zufällig mit in die Sache hineingestolpert." –„Aber das ist doch egal", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an.

„Absolut nicht", widersprach Warner ruhig, „ich halte mich ganz genau an Abmachungen."

Michaela starrte ihn entsetzt an und drehte dann den Kopf zu Hank, der mit versteinerter Miene am Baum stand und nicht erkennen ließ, wie er das alles aufnahm. Tatsächlich war er nicht überrascht, im Gegenteil, es war genau das, was er erwartet hatte. Und das Einzige, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Wenigstens das Vergnügen wollte er ihnen nicht gönnen.

„Nur fürchte ich", sagte Warner langsam, während er sich erhob und machte dann eine kleine Kunstpause, in der er scheinbar schwer nachgrübelte, „ich fürchte, wir haben da noch ein kleines Problem."

Wenona wandte sich angewidert ab. Sie kannte dieses Spielchen schon und sie wusste, dass er jetzt zu seiner sadistischen Hochform auflaufen würde. Für Cass jedoch war jedes weitere Wort der reine Genuss, obwohl er andererseits kaum noch den Augenblick erwarten konnte, in dem Warner ihm endlich das Feld überlassen würde.

„Was für ein Problem?", fragte Michaela ängstlich, genau wie Warner es erwartet hatte. Er konnte von nun an jede weitere Reaktion voraussagen, jeden entsetzten Blick, jedes Betteln, jeden Schrei… Wieder tat er so, als müsste er intensiv nachdenken, nur um die Spannung noch unerträglicher zu machen.

„Tja, sie haben uns alle gesehen, nicht war", sagte er dann.

„Und warum haben sie überhaupt die Masken abgenommen?" fragte Michaela empört.

Er verzog das Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht der Punkt; ob mit Maske oder ohne, was macht das schon", antwortete er wegwerfend, „sie könnten immer noch sagen, dass wir zu dritt waren, wie groß, wie alt. Unsere Stimmen haben sie gehört, sich vielleicht gewisse Eigenarten gemerkt. Sie könnten die Gegend beschreiben, wo sie waren, die Hütte. Das alles könnten sie aussagen. Aber ich will", eine weitere kleine Pause, „dass sie gar nichts sagen." Er ging wieder vor ihr in die Hocke. „Kein Sterbenswörtchen! Verstehen sie?"

„Ich werde bestimmt nichts sagen", versicherte Michaela sofort.

Warner lächelte sie an: „Aber natürlich würden sie. Und deshalb haben wir ein Problem."

Er schwieg und wartete darauf, dass sie den Text ablieferte, den er ihr sozusagen in den Mund gelegt hatte.

„Warum haben sie dann gesagt, sie würden mich freilassen?"

Na also, sie funktionierte wie ein Uhrwerk. Er lächelte immer noch und Michaela wünschte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, einem Menschen mitten ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Sie fühlte einen solchen Hass in sich, wie sie ihn nie gekannt hatte. Sie war zu intelligent, um sein perfides Spiel nicht zu durchschauen, nicht zu wissen, dass sie nichts weiter als der Gegenstand einer miesen Inszenierung war.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen", Warners Stimme war ganz sanft, „ denn ….ich glaube, ich habe eine Lösung für unser Problem. Und der junge Mann dort" er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Hank hinüber, „wird uns dabei behilflich sein." Er sprang plötzlich auf die Füße und riss Michaela am Arm mit sich hoch. Eine schreckliche Vorahnung stieg in ihr auf. Sie sträubte sich, doch er hielt sie ganz fest, während sie sich Hank näherten.

„Was haben sie vor?" keuchte Michaela atemlos vor Angst.

„Wir werden ihnen jetzt zeigen, was passiert, wenn sie etwas von dem, was sie hier gesehen, gehört oder erlebt haben ausplaudern. Und falls sie das tun, werden wir es erfahren, seinen sie sich da ganz sicher."

„Was haben sie vor?" wiederholte sie panisch.

„Wenn wir erfahren, dass sie auch nur einen einzigen Ton gesagt haben, werden wir mit einem ihrer guten Freunde, die das Geld für sie aufgetrieben haben, oder mit ihrem Mann oder vielleicht auch mit einem ihrer Kinder genau das anstellen, was wir jetzt mit ihm machen werden. Und sie werden ihren Skalp vor ihrer Tür finden."

„NEIIIIIIN."

Sully hielt inne. Er hatte irgendetwas gehört, ziemlich weit entfernt, das wie ein Schrei klang. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, bedeutete den anderen, still zu sein. Da war es wieder. Und noch mal. Es waren eindeutig Schreie, aber sie waren so weit weg und er konnte nicht genau sagen, wo sie her kamen.

Oh, Gott, lass ihr nichts zugestoßen sein, lass uns nicht zu spät kommen, dachte er verzweifelt und trieb sein Pferd an.

Michaela schrie wie von Sinnen. Und Warner tat nichts weiter, als sie festzuhalten. Schrei nur, dachte er, wer soll dich hier schon hören. Für Hank dagegen machte es alles nur noch schlimmer. Als ihm klar geworden war, was sie mit ihm vorhatten, hatte er sich nur mit äußerster Mühe beherrschen können. Aber Michaela so außer sich, so voller Grauen zu sehen, war kaum zu ertragen, und er fürchtete jeden Moment selber die Nerven zu verlieren.

„Also", fuhr Warner in sachlichem Ton fort und schien die schreiende Frau in seinem Arm gar nicht zu bemerken, „sehen sie gut hin, denn sie wollen doch nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass das gleiche noch mal jemandem zustößt. Es ist nämlich kein angenehmer Tod, wie sie gleich sehen werden."

„Bitte nicht", schrie Michaela, „bitte, tun sie das nicht. BITTE."

„HÖR AUF", brüllte Hank sie mit einem Mal an und Michaela verstummte erschrocken und zitterte nur noch am ganzen Leib, „das wollen die doch nur, Michaela." Er sah sie durchdringend an und sagte leise noch einmal: „Hören sie auf, bitte." Sie hatte verstanden und nickte ihm unter Tränen zu.

Die Schreie hatten aufgehört. Sully erfasste die Panik. Was bedeutete das?

Auch die anderen warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Der Wald war dichter geworden und sie kamen kaum mit den Pferden durch. Der Entführer musste irgendeinen anderen Weg genommen haben. Doch Wolf hatte scheinbar eine neue Spur erschnüffelt und rannte los, nicht durch den dichten Wald sondern außen herum, wo mehr Platz war. Sie jagten ihre Pferde hinterher. Wenn es nur der richtige Weg war.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Warners gute Stimmung dahin, das gehörte eigentlich nicht zu seiner Inszenierung. Aber sicher würde es sehr bald schon wie geplant weiter gehen.

„Schön", sagte er, „dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob sie gleich auch noch so tapfer sein werden. Fangen wir mit der Vorstellung an." Er nickte Cass zu, der nur darauf gewartet hatte.

Grinsend stellte er das Gewehr an den nächstbesten Baum, um beide Hände frei zu haben und ging schlendernd auf Hank zu. Dann zog er das Messer aus seiner Jacke. Dasselbe Messer mit dem auch schon Wenona Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Michaela wollte den Kopf weg drehen, doch Warner hielt sie fest und zwang sie hinzusehen. Cass blieb etwa einen Meter von seinem Opfer entfernt stehen. Er wollte es nicht zu schnell angehen, sich nicht um die Vorfreude bringen und er wollte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen. Doch auch dieses letzte Mal wurde er enttäuscht.

Hank sah ihm entgegen ohne die kleinste Rührung zu zeigen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Er nahm an, dass es Wenona war, die sich das nicht länger mit ansehen wollte, doch er sah nicht hin, er verbot sich, an sie zu denken, an alles, was ihn vielleicht zuletzt doch noch brechen könnte.

Endlich trat Cass auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand aus. Hank versuchte unwillkürlich mit dem Kopf zurückzuweichen, was Cass nun doch wieder sein zufriedenes Grinsen ins Gesicht zurückzauberte. „Zeit, zu gehen", flüsterte er, griff ihm ins Haar und führte das Messer langsam zu seiner Stirn. Im letzten Moment bevor er zum Schnitt ansetzte, machte Hank doch noch die Augen zu,… und ein Schuss zerriss die Luft.

ssssssssssssssssssssssss

30.

Der Knall war laut und deutlich zu hören und es war unmissverständlich, was ihn ausgelöst hatte. Sully und die anderen hielten alarmiert ihre Pferde an. Was auch immer da geschehen war, sie mussten so schnell wie möglich in die Richtung aus der der Schuss gekommen war. Doch das dichte Gehölz ließ sie einfach nicht durch. Wenn sie nur bald einen Weg fänden. Zumindest wussten sie jetzt, wo sie hinmussten.

Warmes Blut lief Hank übers ganze Gesicht, aber es war nicht sein eigenes. Als er die Augen öffnete, nachdem Cass vor ihm auf den Boden gefallen war, sah er Wenona mit angelegtem Gewehr und tödlicher Wut im Blick.

Unbeachtet und mit der Lautlosigkeit der Indianer hatte sie sich an die abstellte Waffe herangepirscht, wohl wissend, dass es kein Zögern mehr geben konnte. Und die allerletzte Hemmung, die sie vielleicht gehabt hätte, fiel von ihr ab, als sie das Messer in Cass' Hand sah. „Ich schätze, du wirst es mögen", hörte sie ihn noch einmal sagen und sie sah sein verhasstes, erbarmungsloses Gesicht wieder vor sich, das zu strahlen begann, wenn er anderen Leid zufügen konnte. Sie wollte es nie, nie wieder sehen, dieses Gesicht. Und sie zielte genau… „Zeit, zu gehen"….

Warner zuckte zusammen.

Nicht dass ihn der Tod seines Neffen so schockiert hätte, aber, dass sich hier jemand gegen ihn auflehnte, dass jemand es wagte, seinen Plan zu zerstören, das machte ihn für eine Sekunde lang fassungslos und die Tatsache dieser Fassungslosigkeit, die er nicht gewöhnt war und die er mehr als alles andere hasste, war es, was ihn wütender und gefährlicher denn je machte. Wenona wusste das genau und sie richtete das Gewehr sofort auf ihn, doch der Schusswinkel war nicht günstig. Cass hatte sie erschießen können ohne Hank zu gefährden, doch Warner hielt Michaela so vor sich, dass sie sie womöglich treffen würde. Außerdem hatte Cass sich kaum bewegt, während Warner sich nun ungestüm zu ihr umdrehte und, Michaela mit sich zerrend, auf sie losging. Er hielt sie mühelos mit einer Hand fest, während er mit der anderen bereits nach seinem Revolver tastete. Und Wenona handelte erneut aus ihrem Instinkt heraus: Sie konnte weder schießen noch weglaufen, also rannte sie auf ihn zu, wirbelte das Gewehr herum und donnerte ihm mit ganzer Kraft den Kolben an den Kopf. Warner schwankte, doch er hielt sich auf den Beinen und griff nach der Waffe in Wenonas Hand. Sie versuchte sie verzweifelt festzuhalten, doch Warner war stärker.

Hank beobachtete das alles ohne die geringste Chance eingreifen zu können. Er rüttelte verzweifelt an den Fesseln, doch es war sinnlos. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Warner mit den beiden Frauen rang. Wenona hatte nicht die Kraft ihn länger abzuwehren, lediglich die Tatsache, dass Warner von dem Schlag leicht benommen war, sorgte dafür, dass er noch nicht völlig die Oberhand hatte. Doch er hatte jetzt bereits das Gewehr an sich gerissen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann dieser ungleiche Kampf vorbei sein würde.

„Michaela", brüllte Hank, „hilf ihr!" Michaela, die wie eine Puppe von Warner herumgeschleudert wurde und panisch keuchte, hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Ihre Hände waren nach wie vor so gefesselt, dass sie lediglich die Finger leicht bewegen konnte. Aber ihre Füße waren frei.

„Tu was", rief Hank erneut.

Da fiel ein weiterer Schuss. Warner hatte das Gewehr abgefeuert, er hatte zwar niemanden getroffen, doch nun war keine Patrone mehr übrig. Er warf es weg und packte Wenona an der Kehle. Michaela ließ er dabei los und fasste mit der frei gewordenen Hand nach seinem Revolver.

„Michaela!" schrie Hank fast hysterisch.

Sie drehte sich um, und rammte Warner mit aller Kraft ihr Knie zwischen die Beine. Doch der Effekt war nicht so durchschlagend wie erhofft. Er ging zwar stöhnend in die Knie, ließ jedoch Wenona nicht los, die allmählich um Luft rang.

„Na wartet ihr..." seine Stimme klang nun wie die eines gefährlichen Raubtieres, er langte nach Michaela, doch sie wich aus. „Ich werde euch alle…"

„Gar nichts werden sie", schrie Michaela plötzlich zornig zurück, streckte zwei Finger aus und versenkte sie in seinen Augen.

Warner brüllte vor Schmerz und ließ augenblicklich Wenona los, die, obwohl sie heftig keuchte, keine Sekunde zögerte und zu Hank hinüber rannte. Auf dem Boden hinter dem Baum tastete sie nach ihrem Messer, das sie dort hatte fallen lassen, fand es und schnitt in fieberhafter Eile seine Fesseln durch.

„Nimm ihm den Revolver weg, Michaela", rief Hank während er ungeduldig wartete, bis Wenona ihn von dem Strick befreit hatte.

Doch Warner, der sich vor Schmerzen heulend auf dem Boden wälzte, hatte bereits selber nach der Waffe gegriffen und begann, ohne etwas zu sehen, wild um sich zu schießen.

Michaela flüchtete sich zu Wenona und Hank. Warner wusste zumindest in welche Richtung er zielen musste und keine Sekunde zu früh wurde Hank von seinen Fesseln befreit und die drei gingen in Deckung. Während Wenona auch Michaelas Fesseln zerschnitt, wischte Hank sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht ab und machte dann Anstalten, sich auf Warner zu stürzen, doch Wenona hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, bleib hier", warnte sie ihn.

„Sie hat Recht", stimmte ihr Michaela sofort zu, „es ist zu gefährlich, ihn anzugreifen."

Warner hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und hielt sich immer noch die Hand an die Augen.

Hank zögerte. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem tiefen Wunsch, diesen Mann zu erledigen und der Erkenntnis, dass er, nach allem, was er mitgemacht hatte, nicht in der Verfassung war, einen direkten Kampf gegen ihn zu gewinnen.

„Wir müssen weg", drängte Michaela, „er ist nicht blind, höchstwahrscheinlich ist nur die Hornhaut verletzt, das tut zwar höllisch weh, macht ihn aber nicht kampfunfähig, Hank."

Wie weit konnten sie laufen? Wie lange? Ganz gleich, wie man die Sache auch betrachtete, eines war klar: ohne Waffe waren ihre Chancen nicht besonders groß.

Warner griff in seine Jackentasche und holte Munition zum Nachladen hervor. Er taumelte herum, seine Augen tränten und er blinzelte unentwegt und rieb sich ständig die Hand über die Lider, doch er schien sich zu fangen. Sein Stolz war noch wesentlich mehr verletzt als seine Augen und er war mindestens so wütend und gefährlich wie ein wildes Tier, das verwundet worden war. Er war entschlossen, sie nicht davon kommen zu lassen, auf gar keinen Fall.

„Wir müssen fliehen", mahnte Wenona, „sofort."

Hank nickte: „Los dann. Lauft!"

Und sie rannten los.

Warner hörte sie und zwang sich, dem Drang, ständig die Augen zuzukneifen, zu widerstehen, und auch wenn er in seiner Sehkraft stark behindert war, so konnte er doch genug erkennen, um sie zu verfolgen.

Michaela, Hank und Wenona hasteten durchs Gestrüpp und über Äste und Steine hinweg, ohne Ziel, nur bemüht, möglichst viel Raum zwischen sich und Warner zu bringen und gleichzeitig hinter den Bäumen Deckung zu finden. So lange der Wald so dicht war, kamen sie zwar nicht so schnell voran, aber Warner hatte auch keine freie Bahn zum Schuss und Gott sei Dank schien er sie auch nicht einzuholen.

Michaela hatte jedoch Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Rock, der sich leicht in den Sträuchern verfing und sie ein paar Mal fast zum Straucheln brachte, so dass Hank sie schließlich an der Hand nahm.

Immer wieder knallten Schüsse hinter ihnen. Warner konnte zwar mit seinen verletzten Augen nicht gut zielen, aber er schien auf einen Glückstreffer zu hoffen.

Sie versuchten, nicht darüber nachzudenken, welche Chance sie hatten, ihm zu entkommen oder wie lange sie so durch den Wald rennen konnten. Ihre Füße trugen sie einfach weiter, denn eine andere Möglichkeit hatten sie nicht.

Der Wald schien endlos zu sein und Warner schien übermenschliche Kräfte zu besitzen oder einen übermenschlichen Willen, denn er gab einfach nicht auf.

Wenona jedoch wurde mit der Zeit langsamer. Hank und Michaela bemerkten es zunächst nicht, da sie die ganze Zeit dicht hinter ihnen gelaufen war. Die Nacht, in der Cass sich über sie hergemacht hatte, hatte ihre schmerzhaften Spuren hinterlassen und so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sich zusammen zu reißen, sie konnte nicht mehr schneller. Und so vergrößerte sich der Abstand zu Hank und Michaela, während der zu Warner geringer wurde.

Irgendwann sah Hank nach hinten und stellte erschrocken fest, dass Wenona immer weiter zurückfiel.

Warner feuerte einen weiteren Schuss ab, der in einen Baum einschlug.

Wenona bemerkte wie Hank im Laufen inne hielt und auf sie warten wollte, doch das durfte er nicht, sie mussten weiter rennen.

„Lauf!" schrie sie ihn an. Auch Michaela schaute nun zurück.

„Lauft doch weiter", schrie Wenona noch einmal.

Ein weiterer Schuss, die letzte Kugel im Magazin.

Wenona fühlte einen heißen Schmerz im Rücken und fiel nach vorn auf die Knie. Sie sah wie Hank irgendetwas rief und sie entsetzt anstarrte, aber sie konnte ihn nicht hören, nur irgendein summendes Geräusch, das ihre Ohren erfüllte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Atem immer schwerer wurde, sah wie Hank auf sie zu rennen wollte und Michaela ihn festhielt.

Sie konnte sich selber nicht hören, als sie ein letztes Mal „Lauft!" heraus stieß. Das Geräusch in ihren Ohren wurde stärker, der Schmerz in ihrem Rücken wurde taub und dann wurde alles schwarz und still.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

31.

„NEIN!" schrie Hank als Wenona mit dem Gesicht auf die Erde fiel. Michaela hielt ihn mit aller Kraft davon ab, zu ihr zu laufen und damit Warner, der gerade wieder seinen Revolver nachlud, in die Arme.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Hank", beschwor sie ihn, obwohl es ihr selber das Herz zerriss, Wenona zurück zu lassen „sie wollte, dass wir fliehen, du kannst nichts tun." Und als er sich immer noch sträubte, zerrte sie an ihm und schrie ihn an: „Komm jetzt, sie wollte, dass du lebst."

Warner hatte bereits wieder die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Wäre Michaela nicht bei ihm gewesen, Hank hätte seine Laufrichtung geändert und sich auf ihn gestürzt, es wäre ihm egal gewesen, ob er geradewegs auf einen frisch geladenen Revolver zugelaufen wäre oder nicht. Aber er konnte sie nicht allein lassen. Michaela nahm nun ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich fort und wie von selbst, ohne dass er etwas dazu beizutragen schien, bewegten sich seine Beine wieder. Ein letztes Mal sah er zurück und gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen wie Warner als er an Wenonas leblosem Körper vorbei lief, noch einen Schuss auf sie abfeuerte, ganz nebenbei ohne richtig hinzusehen.

Der Hass in Hank wurde so groß, dass es ihm die Luft raubte. Statt diesen Mistkerl all das büßen zu lassen, was er ihnen angetan hatte, musste er vor ihm davonlaufen. Das Gefühl dieser Ohnmacht ließ ihn schier wahnsinnig werden.

Michaela wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch durchhalten konnte, wie lange sie noch laufen konnte, die Angst ertragen, dafür sorgen, dass Hank nicht irgendwann doch noch seinem innersten Antrieb folgen und den aussichtslosen Kampf mit Warner aufnehmen würde.

Ihre Seite tat weh, sie keuchte immer mehr und war erfüllt von dem Verlangen sich einfach nur auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Nur der Gedanke an Sully und die Kinder ließ sie weiter laufen.

Ab und zu warf sie einen besorgten Blick zu Hank, dessen Gesicht völlig versteinert war und keine Gefühle erkennen ließ, aber sie wusste auch so, was sich dahinter abspielte.

Hinter ihnen knallten wieder Schüsse. Michaela konnte nicht sagen, wie groß ihr Vorsprung war, denn sie traute sich nicht, nach hinten zu sehen, aus Angst, sie würde stolpern, wenn sie sich nicht ausschließlich darauf konzentrierte, wo sie hinlief. Ein paar Mal wäre es ihr sicher schon passiert, wenn Hank sie nicht ganz fest gehalten und einen Sturz abgefangen hätte.

Gott sei Dank boten die Bäume einigermaßen Schutz, doch plötzlich wurde es vor ihnen heller. Mit Entsetzen erkannte Michaela, dass sie genau auf eine riesige Lichtung zu rannten.

„Oh, Gott", keuchte sie, „was machen wir jetzt".

Hank sah genauso bestürzt aus, doch sie hatten keine Wahl. Sie konnten nicht einfach anhalten und sich in Ruhe einen Plan ausdenken. Sie mussten einfach weiter und darauf hoffen, dass ihre Entfernung groß genug war und Warner nicht genau zielen konnte.

Die Lichtung kam immer näher, jeden Moment würden sie die Bäume hinter sich gelassen haben.

Auch Warner hatte seine Chance erkannt und Michaela glaubte ein triumphierendes Knurren hinter sich zu hören. Und dann hatten sie die letzte Baumreihe erreicht und liefen über freies Gelände. Ein paar hundert Meter mussten sie zurücklegen, bevor sie die andere Seite der Lichtung erreichen würden. Doch im selben Moment als sie den Wald verließen, brachen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sechs Reiter durch die Bäume und neben ihnen rannte ein Wolf.

Als Sully Michaela und Hank in der Ferne erkannte, beschleunigte er sein Pferd und die anderen taten es ihm nach, denn unmittelbar hinter den beiden erschien ein Mann am Waldrand und feuerte mit dem Revolver Schüsse ab.

Hank riss Michaela zu Boden und Daniel, Preston und Jake zogen ihrerseits ihre Revolver und feuerten auf den Mann, der somit gezwungen war, am Waldrand zurück zu bleiben. Im Schutz der Revolverschüsse rappelten sich Hank und Michaela wieder auf und liefen den Reitern entgegen.

„SULLY!" schrie Michaela haltlos und alle Gefühle, die sie bisher unterdrückt hatte brachen aus ihr heraus. „SULLY!" Er stoppte sein Pferd bei ihr, sprang ab und zog sie überglücklich in seine Arme, doch seine Augen glitten hinüber zum Waldrand wo er Warner entdeckte, er fühle wie Michaela am ganzen Leib zitterte, sah Hank, dessen Gesicht, Haare und Kleider voller Blut waren und er dachte an Melissa St.Claire, daran, was sie ihm erzählt hatte und daran, was er ihr versprochen hatte.

„Daniel, kümmere dich um Michaela", sagte er, zog sein Tomahawk und lief los.

„Gib mir dein Gewehr, Jake", rief Hank seinem Freund zu.

„Hank, du bist doch ver…"

„MACH SCHON", brüllte Hank ihn an.

Jake warf ihm die Waffe zu und Hank rannte hinter Sully her.

Es lag nicht in Warners Natur, sich eine Niederlage einzugestehen, doch er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn er sah die beiden Männer auf sich zu stürmen und in ihren Mienen erkannte er die blanke Wut. Sein erster Instinkt war es, den Revolver auf sie anzulegen, doch bevor er ihn auch nur erhoben hatte, feuerte Hank bereits den ersten Schuss ab. Die Kugel landete in dem Baum, hinter dem Warner Deckung suchte und sie machte ihm klar, dass er keine Sekunde länger warten durfte, wenn er eine nähere Begegnung mit ihnen vermeiden wollte.

Augenblicklich trat er den Rückzug an und rannte wieder in den Wald hinein, wobei er versuchte, ungefähr die Richtung einzuschlagen, in der sie ihre Pferde zurückgelassen hatten. Er konnte die beiden hinter sich spüren. Es war, als würde ihre Entschlossenheit und ihr Zorn die Luft in Brand setzen. Er erwartete weitere Gewehrschüsse, so dass er hastige Hacken schlug, um wie zuvor Michaela und Hank die Bäume als Schutz zu nutzen, doch sie blieben aus. In seinem Kopf rotierte es, er wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte, die Entfernung war noch zu groß und rechtfertigte keine Verschwendung von Munition. Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass die beiden langsam immer mehr Raum gewannen. Und falls Warner jemals so etwas wie Angst empfunden hatte, dann als er ihre Gesichter sah, während sie hinter ihm her durch den Wald rannten, über Hindernisse hinweg, als wären sie einfach nicht vorhanden.

Sully und Hank hatten kaum je etwas gemeinsam gehabt, doch nun liefen sie Seite an Seite hinter diesem Mann her, der ihnen die Hölle auf Erden bereitet hatte und es bedurfte keiner Worte, keiner Blicke mit denen sie sich verständigen mussten. Jedes durchlebte Gefühl der letzten Tage schien sich in Hass auf diesen Mann zu verwandeln und diese wiederum in eine unbezwingbare Energie, die sie voranpeitschte.

Sully hörte in seinem Inneren immer wieder die gebrochene Stimme von Melissa St.Claire, sah ihr graues Gesicht, und er erinnerte sich an den Zettel, der Michaela das gleiche Schicksal androhte. Er wusste nicht, was seine Frau und Hank in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hatten, doch Hanks Aussehen und Michaelas Verfassung ließen es ihn ahnen.

Hank hatte eigentlich gar keine Kraft mehr, weiter zu laufen, doch Wenonas Bild ließ ihn nicht los. Er konnte sie immer noch spüren, ihre Hände und ihre Lippen. Und die Erinnerung daran, wie sich langsam ihre Augen schlossen und sie leblos auf den Waldboden fiel, würde ihn bis ans Ende seines Lebens nicht loslassen. Er würde nicht aufhören, bevor dieser Mann vor ihnen dafür bezahlt hatte.

Und sie kamen ihm immer näher…

Warner keuchte und warf einen weiteren Blick zurück. Sie waren längst auf Schussentfernung herangekommen, aber sie warteten noch. Sie wollten nicht daneben schießen, sie wollten ihn kriegen. Und sie waren jünger und schneller als er. Der Abstand verringerte sich immer mehr. Er stolperte und das machte das Atmen noch schwerer. Er hatte keine Orientierung mehr, wusste nicht, ob er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Er konnte ihre Schritte hinter sich deutlich hören und er hatte immer noch den Revolver in der Hand. Zeit zum Zielen blieb ihm nicht, aber vielleicht hatte er Glück. Er richtete den Revolver nach hinten und drückte ab. Statt eines Schusses, gab es nur ein sanftes Klicken, das Magazin war leer. Panik ergriff ihn, Angstschweiß, den er so gern bei seinen Opfern gesehen hatte, rann ihm den Rücken hinab. Warner war am Ende und die letzten Geräusche, die er in seinem Leben hörte, waren das Sirren eines Tomahawks und ein Schuss.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

32.

Sully und Hank blieben gleichzeitig stehen. Es war, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Alles war vorbei.

Und es war doch nicht wieder gut.

Mit Warners Tod waren nicht die Erinnerungen verloschen, nicht die Ängste vergessen oder die Ohnmacht, keine Wunde war geheilt, nichts ungeschehen gemacht. Die Toten waren weiterhin tot und die Lebenden würden weiterhin mit dem, was er ihnen zugefügt hatte, leben müssen.

Hank sackte einfach auf die Knie, und als er das tat, hatte er das Gefühl, nie wieder aufstehen zu können. Und kurz bevor er glaubte, ersticken zu müssen, machte er sich mit einem einzigen gewaltigen Schrei tief aus seinem Inneren Luft.

Sully wusste zunächst nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich leer, nach all den Tagen und Stunden sich überschlagender Gefühle. So stand er eine Weile einfach nur da und starrte ins Leere. Doch irgendwann legte er Hank die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte ruhig: „Komm…"

Hank atmete noch ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, so als wäre die größte Kraftanstrengung an diesem Tag, wieder aufzustehen und mit Sully zurückzugehen. Und das war es wahrscheinlich auch.

Ein paar Sekunden lang sahen sich die beiden an und jedes weitere Wort war überflüssig.

Gemeinsam traten sie den Rückweg an, langsam und schleppend, bis sie irgendwann in der Ferne Michaela und die anderen erkannten, die ihnen gefolgt waren.

Plötzlich kehrte das Leben in Sully zurück. Mit einem Mal begriff er, dass sein schlimmster Albtraum nicht wahr geworden war, dass er sie wieder hatte. Tränen traten in seine Augen, als er auf sie zulief und sah, wie sie ihm entgegenstürzte und in dem Moment, als er sie im Arm hielt, vergaß er alles um sich herum.

Michaela hielt ihn so fest, als ob sie sich nur dadurch vergewissern könnte, dass er wirklich da war, dass sie am Leben war. Sie hielt ihn so fest, als könnte jeden Moment ein Mann mit einer weißen Kapuze auftauchen und sie von ihm losreißen.

Hinter Sullys Rücken sah sie Hank ankommen. Sein Gesicht war müde, aber ansonsten ausdruckslos. Sie löst sich von Sully, als er vorbei gehen wollte, und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

Er hielt kurz inne und begegnete ihrem Blick. Sie würde gleich etwas Bedeutendes sagen, dachte er, und ein Hauch seines üblichen Sarkasmus, den in dieser Art nur Michaela Quinn heraufbeschwor, kehrte kurz zurück. Doch sie sagte nichts, sie sah ihn nur an mit einem tieferen Verständnis als je zuvor und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, nahm sie auch ihn in die Arme. Hank war einen Augenblick lang völlig überwältigt, doch als Michaela ihn los lies und er eine Reaktion in den Gesichtern der anderen suchte, fand er keinen, inklusive Sully, der diese Geste fragwürdig gefunden hätte. Halb verlegen lächelte er Michaela an und dann wusste er, was er noch zu tun hatte. Er ging los und verließ dabei den Weg, auf dem sie gekommen waren.

„Wo geht er hin?" fragte Jake.

„Er geht zu Wenona", erwiderte Michaela ohne weitere Erklärungen, fasste Sully an der Hand und ging Hank hinterher.

Er fand den Weg, auf dem sie vorher vor Warner geflüchtet waren, schnell und es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis er in der Entfernung ihren Körper auf dem Waldboden liegen sah.

Michaela, Sully und die anderen stoppten und ließen ihn alleine zu ihr gehen.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Sully mit unwillkürlich gedämpfter Stimme.

Michaela musste schlucken bevor sie antworten konnte.

„Sie hat uns das Leben gerettet", sagte sie, ohne den Blick von der Gestalt am Boden abzuwenden. Hank hatte sie jetzt erreicht und sie beobachteten, wie er langsam neben ihr nieder kniete, sie behutsam umdrehte und in seine Arme nahm. Michaela liefen stumme Tränen über die Wangen und sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, weil sie sich wie ein Eindringling vorkam, als sie sah, wie Hank seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte.

„Michaela", rief er und es klang zuerst leicht zittrig.

„Michaela!" schrie er noch einmal, doch diesmal laut und aufgeregt und Michaela setzte sich wie in Trance in Bewegung.

„Schnell", dröhnte Hanks Stimme erneut durch den Wald. „Sie lebt!"

_**ENDE**_


End file.
